Mon espoir de renaître
by Elythie
Summary: La vie que j'imagine être celle d'Astoria Greengrass et du pourquoi du comment elle s'est retrouvée mariée à Drago Malefoy.
1. Avant Propos

Avant propos

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Je tiens à préciser dans un premier temps que l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent nullement mais sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Dans un second temps, cette fiction est basée sur deux personnages essentiellement. Il y a quelques personnages inventés afin d'étoffer l'histoire car elle est racontée du point de vue d'une personne qui n'est seulement que citée par J.K Rowling, Astoria Greengrass. Je me suis donc penchée sur ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie.

Je ne concours pas pour le prix Goncourt, ni pour aucun autre prix. Je ne me prétend absolument pas être Rousseau, Balzac, Camus, ect... Je n'écris que dans le but de me divertir.

Et j'espère que vous y prendrais plaisir à lire tout autant que moi je prends plaisir à écrire.

Bonne lecture


	2. Prologue

L'espoir de renaître

Prologue

Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne mes parents payaient des précepteurs les plus réputés afin que l'on m'inculque la bonne éducation, afin que je tende à être parfaite. J'avais donc des cours de maintient et de langage pour le savoir vivre en société, de théâtre pour m'apprendre l'aisance, de danse classique pour l'élégance et de danse de salon pour les réceptions, de solfège afin de savoir jouer divinement bien d'un instrument comme tout Sang-pur qui se respecte. Je choisissais le piano et mes professeurs flattaient mes parents en leur affirmant que j'étais une virtuose. Je ne peux toujours pas dire aujourd'hui si je jouais réellement bien à l'époque. De plus, je devais être intelligente et cultivée pour que chaque discours que je prononcerai soit pétri de sagesse et d'intérêt.

Lorsque j'avais neuf ans, je fus fiancée comme l'exige mon statue de Sang-pur. Certes ce n'était pas des fiançailles officielles, non celles-ci devaient arriver juste après que je ne soies diplômée. Mais nos parents avaient liés nos familles par un pacte entre Sang-pur, entre gens nobles et rien ne pouvait le résilier, car ce contrat est issu de la magie noire. Ni mon futur époux, ni moi-même ne pouvons nous soustraire sauf si l'un de nous meurt. Ainsi cela garantissait la futur union des aléas des alliances entre familles et des scandales de la haute société. J'avais neuf ans et lui deux de plus, nous ne savions pas à l'époque ce qui se passait réellement ou plutôt ce que cela impliquait à l'avenir. La seule chose que nous avions retenue, parce qu'on l'exigeait de nous, c'était d'être : parfait.

Je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu une enfance particulièrement joyeuse, au lieu de jouet à la poupée comme les petites filles de mon âge. Je passais mon temps à étudier et à jouer du piano jusqu'à ce que je maîtrise la partition : parfaitement. Je ne m'étais jamais révoltée, tout simplement parce que c'était ainsi, mes parents le désiraient, ma sœur faisait de même donc je me devais de suivre. Je n'avais qu'eux après tout. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : satisfaire mes parents afin qu'ils me félicitent. Qu'ils soient fiers de moi ! Et puis à neuf ans le mariage n'avait aucune signification, le monde des adultes me semblait inatteignable, à des années lumières...

Alors je n'avais pas pris conscience que je pourrais gâcher ma vie tout ça à cause d'une union inviolable. Car celle ci me retenait.

_J'étais devenue la promise de Drago Malefoy _


	3. Chapitre I

Chapitre I

Je me souviens parfaitement du jour où ma mère était venue m'annoncer qu'aujourd'hui était un grand jour, que j'allais rencontrer une grande dame et que je devais être inégalable à ses yeux. Elle m'expliqua comment l'entrevu allait se dérouler. Je ne devais venir que quand on m'appelait. Je devais m'incliner avec toute la grâce qu'il m'eut été possible de révéler. Je devais parler d'une voix claire et posée, utiliser un vocabulaire soutenu et des tournures grammaticales corrects. Je l'écoutais attentivement. Je ne voulais pas décevoir mes parents et je savais pertinemment que si je réussissais aujourd'hui ils seraient fiers de moi. Et pour moi, petite fille qui ne reçoit que peu d'attention de ses parents, trop focalisés sur l'éducation de leur aînée qui leur donne plus de mal que moi car moins docile, je ne pouvais décemment pas passer à côté de cette opportunité.

Une fois son discours achevé, elle sortit de la chambre, non sans me promettre que si l'entrevu se passait mal, je serais punie. La porte se referma sur moi, ma mère m'avait laissée seule, de nouveau. Je m'assis sur le bow-window afin de guetter l'arriver de la grande dame qui prit soudain des airs terrifiants suite aux menaces de ma mère. À bout de patience, je saisis un livre de contes et commençai ma lecture. Je ne vis pas le temps passer, plongée dans cette magnifique histoire de princesse promise à un prince merveilleux. Quand j'y repense j'étais bien naïve à l'époque, mais comme tous les enfants.

C'est alors que notre elfe de maison, vint me chercher. Je me remis sur mes deux pieds et avançai avec grâce le dos bien droit. Je descendis notre grand escalier en marbre Calacata. Après que l'elfe de maison annonça ma présence, je parus superbe dans ma robe jaune cintrée à la taille, évasée par la suite pour s'arrêter au-dessus des genoux. J'étais chaussée de petites chaussures noires fermées vernies avec d'innocentes petites chaussettes blanches. Ma mère avait coiffée mes longs cheveux lisses ébènes en une tresse plaquée, le bout de la tresse était noué d'un ruban jaune pour compléter ma tenue. J'adressai à notre invité un aimable sourire, inclinai la tête en signe de respect, puis saisis les bords de ma robe pour faire une révérence maîtrisée dans les règles de l'art. Je vins m'assoir au côté de ma mère, faisant face ainsi à cette grande dame. Ma mère semblait satisfaite de mon entrée, à mon grand soulagement.

Je pus enfin étudier cette femme si intrigante, que me voulait-elle, pourquoi fallait-il que je soies parfaite devant elle ? Non même plus, je devais être irréprochable pour elle ! Je ne comprenais pas et leurs paroles, malgré que j'essayais de suivre, elles me paraissaient bien opaques. Je reportai donc mon attention sur notre invitée. Il n'allait pas s'en dire qu'elle était belle, avec ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, ses yeux bleus clairs et sa peau laiteuse. Elle avait un port distingué, légèrement épaulée avec les mains posées délicatement sur ses genoux serrés et son nez droit. Elle parlait avec ma mère d'une voix cristalline comme si elle cherchait à envouter ma mère. Je la trouvais aimable, sans savoir que ce n'était qu'un masque, car il allait s'en dire qu'à part son mari et son fils qu'elle adule : Narcissa Malefoy n'était qu'un reflet parfait. Aujourd'hui, je peux dire que Narcissa était une femme profondément triste à devoir porter un masque de convenance toute sa vie.

On me posa quelques questions et je répondis posément avec une voix enchanteresse, tous mes mots étaient calculés. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que le formatage était parfait au point que s'en devenait naturel. De temps en temps il m'arrive encore d'utiliser mes anciens masques afin de me mettre quelqu'un dans la poche, avec succès.

La grande dame, car il est vrai qu'elle était grande par rapport à ma mère, me demanda de bien vouloir jouer du piano. Je satisfais son souhait et émerveillais ses oreilles. Après les dernières notes de musique, ma mère m'indiqua d'un signe de la main que je pouvais me retirer. Avant de retourner dans ma chambre, je saluai cette grande sorcière d'une autre révérence.

Soudain je sentis son regard pénétrant me scruter, non, m'analyser. J'avais l'impression qu'elle lisait en moi. Mais, je fus rassurée par le maigre sourire qu'elle m'adressa. Était-elle satisfaite de cette rencontre ? Je ne creusais pas plus loin et regagnais ma chambre d'une démarche altière.

Lorsque quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ma mère s'invita dans ma chambre, elle me félicita allégrement. J'étais si réjouie ! c'était la première fois que ma mère daignait m'accorder autant d'intérêt. Et je compris très vite ce que je devais faire pour recevoir cette récompense dont je courrais après depuis toujours. Ma mère m'annonça que j'avais fait bonne impression à cette dame et que celle-ci allait y réfléchir consciencieusement. Mais réfléchir à quelle proposition ?

Quelques jours plus tard, nous reçûmes au petit déjeuné, une lettre nous conviant à venir prendre le thé cette après-midi là au manoir des Malefoy. Ma mère quoique anxieuse était ravie. De mon côté j'avais hâte de faire mes preuves, ne comprenant en rien dans quoi je m'engageais. Je ne gardais à l'esprit que les futurs félicitations de ma mère et j'espérais aussi celles de mon père. Je me promis alors d'être parfaite, de ne faire aucun faux pas pour qu'à leurs yeux je sois celle qui leur fallait.

Ma mère attacha une grande importance à ma tenue et à ma coiffure. Je revêtis cette fois-ci une robe émeraude taillée sur le même gabarit que l'autre, à la différence qu'une ceinture de tissu noire enroulait ma taille et se nouait derrière mon dos. Ma génitrice eu recours à de nombreux essais afin que le nœud soit parfaitement droit et équilibré. Ma mère me rappela que je me devais d'être parfaite encore plus qu'à l'accoutume. Elle me prit la main et nous transplanâmes devant le manoir des Malefoy dans le comté du Wiltshire.

Le manoir, nous dominait de toute sa hauteur, grande bâtisse de grès et de marbre, je reconnus sans peine le style palladien. Elle était donc à l'image de ses occupants, droite et parfaitement symétrique. Cette simple constatation me renseigna sur les exigences de cette famille. Nul doute que cette famille aristocratique était particulièrement exigeante, froide et austère. Je réprimai un frisson d'angoisse.

Ma mère accentua la pression sur ma main, elle me broya la main, mais je ne dis rien car j'avais toujours à l'esprit mon objectif. Déterminée, elle avança une main vers le heurtoir en bronze richement ouvragé puis l'abaissa deux fois seulement avec une force modérée. Très vite un elfe de maison répondant au nom de Dobby vient nous ouvrir.

_Bienvenue, Mrs Greengrass et Miss Greengrass. Ma maîtresse vous attend.

Nous entrâmes dans la demeure et je me contenta de fixer mon regard droit devant moi, ça ne se faisait pas d'inspecter une maison. Dobby nous conduisit dans un petit salon, où était déjà disposé sur la petite table un service à thé et des petits gâteaux.

_Bienvenue très chère. Déclare la grande dame en venant à notre rencontre. Bonjour à vous aussi Miss.

_C'est un honneur d'être reçues dans votre manoir. Répondit ma mère poliment.

Narcissa jugea ma mère un instant du regard avant de lui adresser un aimable sourire, puis elle se retourna vers moi. Je fis une profonde révérence toujours avec grâce et volupté.

_Bonjour madame, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. M'appliquai-je à dire.

Encore une fois, j'avais l'impression qu'elle regardait au fond de moi et pendant un instant j'étais mal à l'aise, cependant je me repris très vite.

La Sang-Pure nous désigna d'un geste le sofa, nous prîmes place et l'elfe serviable nous servit du thé. Très vite les politesses échangées, les deux femmes parlèrent de politique et de mariage. Je ni comprenais goutte je me tenais assise le dos droit et le regard fixe. Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

_Entre Drago ! S'exclama Narcissa. Je ne vous ai pas encore présenté mon fils Drago Abraxas Malefoy.

Un petit garçon d'une demi-tête plus grand que moi entra dans la pièce et s'inclina respectueusement devant nous. Je tournai la tête vers lui, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond lunaire et son nez droit. Il se tenait fier et un petit sourire arrogant étirait le coin de ses lèvres mais ce qui me frappai le plus fut ses yeux d'un gris acier transperçant. Son regard me glaça et m'intrigua, ce fut la première fois que je le rencontrai lui et ses yeux métallisés.

_Vous m'avez fait demander mère ? Demanda le jeune garçon avec un ennuis mal dissimulé.

_Tout à fait, je te présente Magdalena Greengrass et sa fille Astoria Greengrass.

_Enchantez. répondit-il platement en se tournant vers nous.

_Tout le plaisir est pour nous. Dit ma mère avec un certain espoir dans la voix.

_Je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas emmener cette charmante demoiselle dans le jardin ?

A peine ces paroles prononcées, il se tourna vivement vers moi et me vrilla du regard, je restai tétanisée. Puis lentement il détourna la tête et répondit « se sera avec plaisir mère ». A côté de moi ma mère jubilait en silence et je compris que je n'avais pas le choix. Je me remis sur pied délicatement, toujours parfaite. Je n'avais que ce mot là à l'esprit.

Galamment, il m'offrit son bras. Je levai vers ma mère des yeux d'incompréhension, elle m'encouragea du regard et timidement je passai mon bras sous le siens. Il me fit un sourire hypocrite et je le lui rendis. L'un comme l'autre nous savions qu'il ne fallait pas s'attirer les foudres de nos parents. Nous sortîmes du salon en silence sans lancer un regard en arrière, il m'emmena sur la terrasse et nous descendîmes l'escalier qui menait au jardin. Une fois que nous n'étions plus à la porté des regards de nos mères, il me repoussa vivement j'en fus sur le coup chagrinée puis d'une voix sans appel qui n'avait rien de tendre il me demanda :

_Que faites-vous ici ? M'interrogea t-il d'une voix froide.

Je tressaillis un instant apeurée, puis je me redressai encore plus. Bien que je fus sa cadette de deux ans, nous faisons presque la même taille. Le menton relevé, fière et dédaigneuse, je répondis sèchement.

_Je l'ignore.

Il me détailla du regard un instant avant de continuer

_Tu ne sais donc rien ?

_Tout à fait, on m'a seulement dit d'être parfaite. Répliquais-je hautaine

_Toi parfaite ?

Je sentais la moquerie transparaître dans sa voix, j'allais lui répondre cependant lorsque que j'ouvrais la bouche pour parler je remarquais que le coin de ses lèvres s'étiraient d'avantage. Je me ravisai donc et il en perdit son sourire narquois, je le vis ensuite froncer les sourcils.

_Astoria, n'est ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai en le regardant gravement. Il poussa un soupir de frustration tandis qu'il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds pour reprendre son masque. Je dois avouer que Drago Malefoy est la personne la plus douée que je connaisse quand il s'agit de porter des masques. Je suis une des rares personnes à l'avoir vu sous son vrai jour et je préfère en tout point cet homme aimant que ce masque calculateur et parfaitement maîtrisé.

_Il semblerait que tu soies plus intelligente que les autres. Dit-il tout à fait sérieusement même si son air arrogant lui collait à la peau.

_Je comprend donc que tu sais ce qu'il se passe.

_Pas vraiment, mais tu n'es pas la seule fille de bonnes famille à venir ici et pour l'instant ma mère les a toutes rayées de sa liste et ça me rassure elles étaient soit idiotes soit molles.

Je déglutis un instant, il me semblait d'un coup que la grande dame ne soit pas si facile à satisfaire. Mais je me devais de continuer. Je cachais mon trouble mais je savais qu'il l'avait remarqué.

_Bon faisons rapidement connaissance que je puisse répondre aux interrogations de ma mère.

_Je vous écoute.

Il soupira las puis s'assoit dans l'herbe sèche. Je l'imitai. Il ne posa pas tout de suite ses questions réfléchissant un peu avant.

_Très bien. De quel instrument joues-tu ?

_Du piano, depuis mes cinq ans.

_Quelles sont tes partitions les plus dures que tu maîtrises?

_La n° 9 symphonie de Baldwin Bergman et « prélude » de Hans Von Kleinhass. Répondais-je fière de moi. (1)

Ces deux compositeurs étaient des pointures dans le milieux de la musique classique et romantique chez les sorciers. Cependant je perdis vite mon sourire.

_Petite joueuse. Ricana t-il

_Je m'améliorai ! M'exclamais-je vexée par ces mots tout en essayant de rester de marbre.

Il était un instant surpris par ma réponse il pensait certainement que j'allais me mettre à pleurer ou à m'énerver. Et bien il fut bien déçu, en aucun cas je ne me serais rabaissée à dépenser mon liquide lacrymal et mon énergie. J'étais une personne distinguée.

_Et toi ? Quel est ton instrument ?

_Le violon et je maîtrise « sancha » de Diego Almodovar. (2) Répondit-il fier

J'étais soufflée et admirative à seulement onze ans il maîtrisait l'une des partitions les plus difficiles au violon du monde des sorciers ! Je devais bien avouer qu'il y avait de quoi se vanter.

_Passons à la suite. Reprit-il appréciant son petit effet. Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

Il avait l'air ennuyé de poser cette question et je devais admettre que même si je le connaissais cette question superficielle ne ressemblait pas au personnage. Je haussais simplement les épaules car je n'en savais rien, à vrai dire je ne m'étais jamais posée la question. Son sourcil se leva, perplexe puis il continua à m'assommer de questions toutes aussi vides d'intérêt. Il ne le faisait uniquement pour contenter sa mère. De mon côté, je répondais calmement et précisément pour contenter la mienne.

Ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être sincère et spontanée dans chacune de mes réponses, étrangement sa présence ne m'intimidait plus. On savait qu'on était tous les deux dans le même bateau et chacun jouait son rôle à la perfection. Nous étions complices si l'on pouvait dire. Il me semblait que lui aussi se détendait au fur et à mesure des questions creuses. On n'attachait peu d'importance à ce que l'autre disait, on profitait simplement du soleil et de savoir que nous n'étions pas seuls à jouer le jeu des apparence dans ce vaste monde.

Les heures défilèrent et Dobby vint nous chercher, nous retournâmes dans le salon où nos mères se tenaient côte à côte. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, elles nous regardaient avec fierté. Mon cœur fit un bond, avais-je réussi là ou toutes avant moi avaient échouées, aux dires de Drago. Je tournais la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire, il me regarda intrigué. Puis nous partîmes.

La nuit était tombée, la fin du moi d'août s'achèvera d'ici quelques jours ma sœur et Drago iront à Poudlard. Tandis que je resterai seule, pas que ma sœur et moi soyons proches au contraire nous nous ignorions, mais tout de même sa présence allait me manquer. Ma mère était en train de me préparer dans le manoir des Malefoy pour une réception. Mais ce qui m'intriguait, c'était qu'elle était en petit comité, mes parents et ma sœur, Drago, ses parents et son parrain, un certain Severus Rogues. J'avais l'impression que tout était secret. Mais docile comme j'étais, je ne posais pas de questions, je restais là à me laisser faire, à me faire balloter de main en main. Je savais depuis un moment que nous les Sang-Pur n'étions pas des humains mais des objets de transaction. Et peut-être parce que je vivais dans cette atmosphère depuis ma naissance, je ne trouvais pas cela révoltant. Peu m'importait tant que mes parents me félicitaient.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans le bureau, Lucius Malefoy me regarda de haut en bas. J'eus envie de fuir, cet homme me semblait si froid, incapable de donner la moindre chaleur. Je fus sûre qu'à l'avenir son fils lui ressemblerait et je fus déconcertée. Ma mère me poussa à avancer, la pièce était à peine éclairée, la demeure prenait soudain des allures lugubres. J'avais peur parmi ces quelques visages familiers. Je vis alors Drago vêtu de son plus beau costume. Mon esprit se réveilla, je portai une robe blanche. J'avais déjà lu des livres à ce propos mais les descriptions étaient plus gaies. La réceptions avait lieu dans un lieu illuminé, il y avait beaucoup de personnes et surtout c'était un moment de joie. Les seules que je voyais heureuses étaient les seules femmes.

Je me plaçai à côté de Drago, je lui jetai un regard plein d'incompréhension mais il ne m'adressa pas son sourire narquois. Il m'adressa au contraire un sourire fatigué. On nous ordonna de placer ma main droite face à la sienne, un ruban rouge fut placé autour de nos mains apposées. Un mage était entrain de réciter des paroles ancestrales dont je ne saisis en rien le sens. Je ne comprenais certes rien mais je remarquais que le jeune garçon blond était résigné. Pas triste, car tout cette mascarade commencera des années après.

Une baguette fut pointée sur nos mains, un filet blanc de vapeur en sortit et s'enroula autour de nos mains, cela ne fit pas mal. La fumée se dissipa et le ruban rouge glissa sur notre peau. Nos parents signèrent un parchemin et ce fut notre tour, j'apposais mon nom complet en bas du papier près de celui du garçon : Astoria Vega Greengrass. Ensuite, mon père m'agrippa la main brusquement, il avança un couteau vers mon index. Je retins mon souffle. Je regardai dans la direction de Drago, lui aussi subissait le même sort, à la différence qu'il était tout à fait calme. Même quand le couteau entailla sa peau il ne broncha pas, seuls ses sourcils s'étaient froncés l'espace d'un instant. Je lâchais un pitoyable gémissement ne m'attendant pas à la douleur, je voulais pleurer mais le regard noir que mon père m'accorda, le seul, me dissuada. Nous apposions alors notre doigts ensanglantés sous notre nom, terminant ainsi le contrat.

Nous partîmes directement après, je me retournai pour apercevoir mon fiancé secret, mais jamais il ne porta son regard sur moi. Pas avant plusieurs années, tout du moins. Je fus déçue et une fois chez moi, seule dans ma chambre je me mis à pleurer silencieusement pour ne pas paraître ingrate aux yeux de mes parents.

Le jour du départ de Daphné à Poudlard arriva, sur le quai je regardais mon doigt ou une cicatrice le barrait, j'avais été marqué comme du bétail, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'avais eu ce que je voulais, mes parents m'avaient félicitaient, même si le jour suivant ils étaient passés à autre chose. Je me sentais bien seule, je comprenais enfin la signification du mot : objet. Et je n'avais aucun moyen d'y échapper. J'en aurais presque pleurée si je n'étais pas si fière.

Tout à coup le train siffla, je n'avais pas vu ma sœur monter dans son wagon, tant pis... Un panache de fumée s'éleva dans le ciel et doucement en un ronronnement mécanique et régulier, le train quitta le quai. Je continuais de fixer la locomotive, mon regard s'illumina. J'avais peut-être une chance finalement...

_Mon mariage avec Drago Malefoy a été le départ d'une prise de conscience _

notes :

: ces compositeurs et leur partitions sont inventés

: idem


	4. Chapitre II

Chapitre II

Enfin, le plus beau jour de ma triste vie était arrivée, deux ans que je l'attendais, que je l'imaginais, que j'en rêvais. Le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour survivre sans sombrer dans l'ennui et l'aigreur.

La locomotive était là sur le quai, elle m'attendait ronflante. Je m'autorisai à sourire après deux ans. Je saluai rapidement mes parents essayant de paraître neutre, afin de continuer à donner une bonne image. Je montai dans le train et me dépêchai de trouver un compartiment. Remarquant une jeune fille de mon âge assise seule, je décidai de la rejoindre. Elle était calme alors que j'étais impatiente voire surexcitée. Jamais je ne m'avais vu ainsi, et je me fichais royalement d'être parfaite, enfin je pouvais être moi.

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Astoria. Déclarai-je d'une voix chantante en présentant ma main

Je ne savais pas comment aborder les autres car je n'avais eu aucun ami depuis que j'étais née, mis à part mes livres. Alors je décidai de faire simple, omettant mon nom car je le détestai. Elle regarda un instant surpris ma main tendue, puis elle me sourit sincèrement avant de la serrer chaleureusement. Je sens toujours aujourd'hui la chaleur de sa main contre la mienne, je m'étais sentie si vivante à cet instant, enfin reconnue.

_Garance, enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Répondit-elle d'une voix claire

_ Moi de même.

Nous nous fixâmes un long moment ne sachant quoi dire, puis pour une raison inconnue nous nous mîmes à rire. L'ambiance se détendit et nous commençâmes à parler de tout est de rien. J'appris ainsi qu'elle était française mais que ses parents avaient préférés l'envoyer à Poudlard plutôt qu'à Beauxbâtons. Tout comme moi, elle était une Sang-pur mais ses parents avaient l'air d'avoir l'esprit plus ouverts que les miens. Ça me rassurait un peu de savoir qu'elle avait eu une éducation aussi rigide que la mienne, dans un certain sens on se comprenait.

Le train ralentit sa course pour entrer en gare de Pré-au-lard, nous avons été accueillit par un demi-géant qui nous conduisit à des barques. Je pris place dans la même barque que Garance, je pouvais dire qu'après avoir passé tout le trajet avec elle, nous étions devenues amies. Poudlard se dressait devant nous, immense bâtisse de pierre dure, ses tours et ses fenêtres éclairées donnaient au lieux un esprit magique indéniable. Magnifique, enchanteur étaient les mots qui m'étaient de suite venus à l'esprit. Plus nous avancions et plus j'étais inquiète et si finalement je n'y étais pas non plus à ma place. Qu'est ce que je ferais ? Un coup d'œil rapide vers Garance et je compris qu'au moins elle, elle serait là.

Nous fûmes accueillies par le professeur McGonagall, elle nous expliqua la suite des évènements et mon estomac se tordit d'angoisse. Nous pénétrâmes dans la grande salle, j'eus le nez en l'air perpétuellement jusqu'à ce que nous arrivâmes près d'un tabouret avec un tissu tout décrépit posé dessus. Un par un nous fûmes appelés et lorsque que mon nom résonna dans la salle je crus que j'allais m'évanouir. Je m'assis légèrement tremblante et la voix du choixpeau s'éleva dans ma tête

_Greengrass ? Intéressant normalement tu devrais aller à Serpentard comme ta soeur... Cependant tu es bien plus droite et ouverte d'esprit, tu es solitaire et n'aimes pas te donner en spectacle... Et par dessus tout ce n'est pas à Serpentard que tu trouveras ta propre voie. SERDAIGLE ! S'exclame t-il.

J'étais soulagée, il était évident que je ne voulais pas être avec ma sœur alors le fait d'être à Serdaigle me ravie. Je m'autorisai à sourire, sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu à ma sœur qui me lança un regard assassin et je pus lire sur ses lèvres le mot : traitresse. J'en fus retournée, j'avais l'impression que je ne faisais plus partie de la famille. Je rejoignis la table de ma maison pour les sept ans à venir. Je fus perdue dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce que le nom de mon amie soit prononcé :

_Garance Lalendre.

Je l'avais fixée tout du long, soudain anxieuse à l'idée qu'elle rejoigne une autre maison, pire encore celle de Serpentard. Alors quand le choixpeau annonça à toute la communauté de sorcier réunie ici qu'elle allait à Serdaigle : j'exultai de joie ! Ma soudaine mélancolie se dissipa et je partageai un agréable repas. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte ma sœur devint insignifiante et ce que dirait ma famille n'eut plus d'importance. Sans doute que depuis qu'ils m'avaient vendue au plus offrant je ne les considérais déjà plus comme ma famille. C'est pourquoi, lorsque le lendemain, je reçus une beuglante, je m'enfermai dans une salle vide pour écouter ma mère hurler, je pleurais beaucoup mais je venais ainsi de faire le deuil de ma famille.

Le visite du château, me laissa totalement pantoise, les escaliers qui bougeaient dans tous les sens, la multitude de tableau qui parlaient et bougeaient et surtout les fantômes ! J'étais comme une enfant dans le magasin Honeyduckes. La façon d'entrer dans ma salle commune m'étonna, je fus enthousiaste de découvrir ma salle commune, ainsi que les autres filles avec qui j'allais vivre pendant sept années. Je me liais vite d'amitié avec elles, en particulier Garance et Lysbeth, une né-moldue. Garance était d'un naturel enjoué alors qu'au contraire Lysbeth était morose, elles se complétaient bien, j'appréciais leur compagnie. Avec Garance on s'enfermait dans la salle de musique de Poudlard pour faire de la danse classique ou jouer de notre instrument. Un jour le professeur d'arts enchantée nous avait trouvé dans sa salle de cours. Voyant notre enthousiasme, il nous autorisa à continuer et à venir ici autant que nous le voulions. Lysbeth venait elle aussi, même si elle ne savait ni danser, ni jouer d'un instrument et encore moins dessiner elle se contentait juste de lire un livre et de nous observer du coin de l'œil, veillant comme une mère hippogriffe sur ses petits.

Finalement, j'avais eu raison, Poudlard était mon nouveau but dans la vie, c'était ma maison et mes amis ma famille.

Le choixpeau avait raison ce fut à Poudlard que je découvris ma voie. Lors d'un match de Quidditch, Lysbeth s'était faite désarçonnée de son balai, en troisième année. Elle avait mal et n'allait pas du tout bien. J'étais restée à son chevet impuissante, et cette constatation me laissa un grand vide. J'étais en fait inutile. Lorsque j'avais vu l'infirmière Mrs Pomfresh, soigner en un clin d'œil mon amie, je ne pouvais pas la laisser repartir sans lui demander de m'apprendre à soigner les gens. Elle parut surprise mais me consacra du temps, une fois par semaine j'avais rendez vous avec elle pour qu'elle m'enseigne quelques soins et surtout qu'elle me transmette sa passion. J'étais décidée j'allais devenir médicomage !

Un autre moment déterminant pour ma futur carrière s'était passée en fin de mon année de quatrième, avant que le directeur Dumbledore ne soit assassiné. Une jeune fille de Poufsouffle requit ma présence. Elle me fit part de ses constatations qui la mettait mal à l'aise, j'en concluais qu'elle était enceinte. Le monde semblait tomber sur ses épaules, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, à qui s'adresser. Je l'avais aidée du mieux que j'avais pu. J'étais même allée jusqu'à préparer une potion avortive, si cela se savait elle comme moi serions renvoyée. Mais au dernier moment, elle n'avait pas pu, dans sa bonté de Poufsouffle. Je ne l'avais jamais jugée. Je l'avais aidé à mettre au monde son bébé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, c'était encore moi qui avait prévenu les professeurs. Lorsqu'elle partit pour Sainte Mangouste, ce fut la dernière fois que je la vis, elle m'avait soufflé un remerciement reconnaissant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle était devenue, mais un jour je la retrouverai. Ma carrière de médicomage prenait un autre tournant, je voulais devenir accoucheuse !

Première, seconde, troisième et enfin quatrième années étaient passées ainsi, alternant joie et peine comme n'importe quelle adolescente. J'allais à des bals, j'avais des conversations sur les mecs et de choses féminines, je faisais les boutiques à Prè-au-Lard, j'avais reçu mon premier baiser... Je ne rentrais que très rarement dans la demeure des Greengrass, les vacances de Noël et de Pâques je restais à Poudlard, parfois seule, parfois avec mes amies, je ne rentrai que pour les grandes vacances et encore lors de ma quatrième année, Garance m'avait invité à passer les fêtes de décembre chez elle et Lysbeth nous a invité un mois à venir chez elle en Irlande, pendant les vacances entre la troisième et la quatrième année. Parce que après, tout se gâta...

Je ne faisais jusque là pas trop attention à l'actualité, préférant me concentrer sur des futilités et mes études, pour laisser ses problèmes aux adultes. J'avais tort la descente au enfer avait commencé après la mort de Dumbledore, cet homme qui était un père pour tous les élèves de Poudlard. Le pire fut quand j'entendis qui avait participé à son meurtre ! Drago Malefoy. je n'avais plus pensé à lui depuis des années, depuis cette fameuse soirée où il ne m'avait pas un seul instant accordé le moindre regard. Je l'avais banni de ma mémoire et même si j'entendais parlé de lui je l'ignorais royalement et de son côté c'était pareil.

Cependant, cet adolescent avait assisté à l'assassinat d'un homme de sang froid. La vision de Lucius Malefoy prit place dans ma tête. Il était aussi froid que son père, il avait mis en danger la vie de nombreux élèves et il s'était enfui ! J'avais soudain honte d'être une Sang-pure ! Honte de devoir porter sur ma peau ce que ce statut représentait : haïr, mépriser et pourquoi pas tuer les ''Sang-de-Bourbes''. Mon amie Lysbeth faisait partie de cette catégorie là. J'en étais malade d'inquiétude. Heureusement, elle et ses parents trouvèrent refuge en France dans la famille de Garance. Mais nous étions tout le temps soucieuses pour elle.

Cet été là, je n'avais pas eu le droit de voir mes amies, mon père ne voulait pas que je me mêle d'avantage à des traitres à leur sang. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père aussi soucieux, aussi vouté, aussi vieux. Et ma mère n'en menait pas large, Daphné passait ses journées à pleurer son ami : Malefoy. De mon côté j'enrageai, comment pouvait-elle s'apitoyer sur son sort. Ce n'était qu'un misérable petit scélérat ! Je ne comprenais pas, mais surtout je ne cherchais pas pourquoi.

Et ma descente aux enfers continua, avant la fin de l'été, alors que mon père était un Sang-Pur, les Mangemorts l'avaient assassiné. Sous prétexte que mon père ne voulait pas pendre part à ces massacres. Certes il n'aimait pas les ''Sang-de-Bourbes'', ils n'avaient rien à faire là d'après lui, mais de là à devenir un meurtrier, il y avait un pas. Surtout que j'avais appris des aurors qui menaient l'enquête que mon père après la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres quinze ans plutôt, avait vendu des informations sur les Mangemorts. Se fut la seule fois dans ma vie que j'eus de l'estime pour lui. Malheureusement, il fut navrant qu'il ne nous ait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt. J'avais peu pleuré, car aussi étrange que cela puisse vous paraître, cet homme était pour moi un étranger, pas un seul geste d'attention, il ne s'était jamais occupé ni de Daphné ni de moi. Je lui étais seulement reconnaissante d'avoir participé à ma conception.

Ainsi commença ma cinquième année, j'étais tendue en permanence, Poudlard qui était ma maison, mon refuge ne l'était plus. Les Carrow - ce que je pouvais les détester - n'avaient pas arrêtés d'envoyer les élèves à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh débordée, demanda mon aide et je l'aidais tous les jours. J'avais mes BUSES à passer cette année, mais honnêtement c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Lorsque je n'étais pas en cours, je passais la plupart de mon temps à l'infirmerie, je dormais même sur place. Puis lors d'un cours de Magie Noire, Garance n'avait pas réussi à tenir sa langue, j'avais tenté de l'aider.

Cependant la pitié était une chose qu'Amycus Carrow ne connaissait pas. Nous fûmes punies, ce jour là fut le pire de mon existence, j'avais ressentis une telle douleur que j'avais cru que j'allais en perdre la tête. Nous étions les victimes des septièmes années et ma sœur était dans cette classe, elle me regardait avec des yeux horrifiées, tremblante de peur. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, elle avait supplié le professeur d'arrêter, sa réponse ne s'était pas faite attendre, l'enseignant l'avait giflée et lancée contre elle le sort doloris. Il nous avait traitées toutes les trois de traitre à notre sang. Le cours de torture s'acheva enfin.

Des trois, je fus la seule à pouvoir encore marcher. Des amis de mon aînée, l'air grave et peiné sur le visage m'aidèrent à les emmener à l'infirmerie. Ils s'appelaient Nott et Zabini.

_Merci de m'avoir aidé à les transporter.

_Aider tu parles ! Avait lâché Nott en regardant profondément affecté le visage douloureux de ma sœur.

Ils restèrent à son chevet, ils m'aidèrent pendant ce temps à transporter les blessés et je leur en fus reconnaissante même s'ils n'avaient rien fait. Le poids du remord était parfois plus lourd à porter qu'une simple remontrance. Et je savais pertinemment que se serait le cas pour eux.

Après ce douloureux et traumatisant incident au mois de mars, Garance m'avait annoncé qu'elle comptait rejoindre le groupe de résistance, elle me proposa de venir avec elle. J'aurais tellement voulu, cependant, quand j'avais vu tous ces élèves sur leur lit se tordant de douleur, j'avais compris que j'étais plus utile ici. Elle me serra contre elle étroitement, elle avait peur pour moi mais respecta mon choix. Je la rassurai en disant que je n'avais rien à craindre mais elle ne me croyait pas, ni moi d'ailleurs. Les Carrow faisait pression sur mon mentor pour qu'elle disparaisse de l'école. Après maintes supplications de ma part, elle me confia l'infirmerie tandis qu'elle entrait dans la résistance, certainement qu'ils allaient avoir besoin d'elle. Je n'avais donc plus d'amis, ils étaient tous partis soit se cacher soit en résistance. Et je restais là car je savais que ma place était ici, à soigner ceux qui en avaient besoin.

Allongée dans son lit, ma sœur ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller, Nott et Zabini passaient tous les jours, mais rien n'y faisait. Même si elle n'avait plus de séquelles son esprit refusait de se réveiller. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je l'avais considérée comme faisant partie de ma famille. Et je me rendais compte pour la première fois que peut-être, elle, Daphné m'avait toujours considérée comme sa petite sœur. Et j'eus honte.

Une nuit, alors que je somnolais au bureau face aux lits entrain de réviser ou plutôt d'apprendre puisque que je n'allais plus en cours. Je remarquai une ombre silencieuse se faufiler vers un lit. Tremblante mais déterminée à protéger mes patients si on essayait de les achever, je me levai silencieusement. Sans le moindre bruit, je m'avançai et remarquai avec horreur que le bruit venait du lit où dormait ma sœur. J'ouvris le rideau de séparation rapidement, pointa ma baguette d'un air terrifiant sur l'individu suspect. J'ouvris la bouche pour lancer un sort de stupéfaction, toutefois le rôdeur releva la tête et je m'arrêtai.

_Nott ? Interrogeai-je stupéfaite de le voir au chevet de ma sœur après le couvre feu.

_Greengrass ! Souffla t-il

Je vis des sillons de larmes sur ses joues creuses, mon estomac se tordit. A vrai dire, j'avais toujours pensé que les Serpentards n'étaient que de vils personnes, les mauvaises personnes dans l'histoire. Mais à cet instant, j'avais compris que c'était eux qui souffraient le plus de cette comparaison. Certes ils y avait toujours des personnes avec de mauvaises intentions chez les Serpentards mais une minorité qui c'était transformée en majorité, les empêchant ainsi de se lier aux autres. Je bénissais égoïstement le choixpeau de m'avoir envoyée à Serdaigle.

_Daphné n'a pas pu résister davantage quand elle a vu... la punition... commença t-il.

Je hochai la tête l'écoutant plus par politesse que par envie.

_Elle... il semblait hésiter à me révéler quelque chose. Elle a toujours voulu t'approcher... elle était triste que tu ne soies pas à Serpentard avec elle.

_Je suis parfaitement bien où je suis. Répliquai-je surement un peu trop sèchement.

_Elle le sait... Elle ne t'a jamais détestée, c'est juste que tu étais inatteignable, les autres n'auraient pas compris pourquoi elle te parlait alors que tu avais trahis ta famille.

_C'est eux qui m'ont abandonné !

_Elle le sait aussi... mais elle aurait tellement voulu mieux te connaître... Elle a d'énormes regrets et ça l'a blessé profondément que tu l'ignores et surtout, égoïstement elle le reconnaît, que tu soies bien plus heureuse qu'elle.

Le silence, s'était fait pesant, ses paroles n'étaient pas blessantes, il voulait juste que je sache. Cependant, j'avais l'impression qu'il inventait tout ça, après tout mentir et enluminer les propos était une seconde nature chez eux.

_Et qu'est ce qu'il me prouve que ce que tu dis est vrai ? Demandais-je méfiante.

_Avant c'était Drago son confident, tout le monde avait Drago pour confident. Exposa t-il simplement

J'avais envie de rire jaune. Malefoy le confident ? D'après Nott il était un oreille attentive, c'était certainement pour avoir des moyens de pressions pour leur faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Cet homme n'avait pas la moindre compassion !

_Et personne n'était le confident de Malefoy ? Hein ainsi vous auriez pu empêcher un meurtre ! Crachais-je acide, les poings serrés.

Un instant fugace, je vis ses prunelles se voiler de tristesse avant qu'il ne reprenne un masque de connivence.

_Non, jamais il ne se confiait... Maintenant, qu'il est parti, nous sommes devenus Daphné et moi le confident de l'autre. Cette année a été très dure, elle a perdu son père et son meilleur ami. De plus Parkinson a été une vraie garce avec elle, cette année Daphné s'est mise presque tous les Serpentards à dos à cause d'elle. Elle n'en peut plus, elle est fatiguée physiquement car elle ne s'alimente plus et nerveusement car elle a beaucoup de regrets.

Soudain, on entendit un gémissement de douleur, Nott se précipita sur la main de ma sœur qu'il tint délicatement, il se pencha doucement sur elle, les yeux pleins d'espoir :

_Daphné réveille toi, je t'en pris réveille toi... C'est plus le moment de jouer à la belle au bois dormant !

Elle remua légèrement, son nez se fronça, ses paupières papillonnèrent pour finalement s'ouvrirent. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je voyais, Nott pleurait de joie et me souriait sincèrement.

_Théo... souffla t-elle faiblement la gorge sèche après des semaines de silence. Ses yeux pleuraient

_Je suis là Daphné... je suis là tout va bien.

_...

_ Pardon ? Demanda t-il en approchant son oreille de sa bouche.

Je me sentais de trop, j'avais la tête qui tournait, j'avais besoin de réfléchir et de sommeil, moi aussi j'étais fatiguée nerveusement. Cependant, ce que j'entendis sortir de la bouche de mon aînée me cloua sur place.

_Ma petite sœur... ma petite sœur... sanglotait-elle

Le confident de Daphné, me lança un regard plein d'espoir, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un Serpentard soit capable de montrer autant d'émotion en si peu de temps. Je m'approchai du lit et déclarai-je d'une voix amère.

_Je vais bien. Tache de te reposer.

Sur ces paroles je partis, je ne fis pas attention au regard assassin que me lança l'ami de ma sœur.

_Et bien monsieur Nott que faites-vous ici ? Demanda une voix trainante.

Cette voix me glaça le sang, je me détournai et avançai rapidement vers le nouvel arrivant. Je détestai faire mon rapport à ce Mangemort de directeur. Depuis que mon père était mort je vouais une haine féroce à tous Mangemorts. Mais, je me taisais sachant pertinemment où était mes intérêts.

_Monsieur le Directeur puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Demandai-je insolente.

_Pensez à vos patient, Miss Greengrass. Votre insolence pourrait vous coûter cher et a eu aussi Répliqua t-il sans quitter du regard Nott. Je réitère ma question que faites-vous ici après le couvre feu.

_Je suis venu rendre visite à une amie, je m'inquiétai qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Mais maintenant que je suis rassuré, je vais pouvoir regagner mon dortoir.

Le directeur Rogue, regarda ma sœur et se tourna brusquement vers Nott, ses yeux braquaient sur l'élève.

_Je pensais que vous avez de meilleur fréquentation que des Traitres-à-leur-sang. Siffla t-il dédaigneux.

Je serrai les poings et me mordis la langue pour ne pas répliquer. Mais je fus étonnée de l'attitude de Nott, il bouillonnait sur place, son visage prit une teinte rouge vif et il explosa :

_Je l'aime ça vous pose un problème peut-être ! Affirma t-il rageur.

J'ouvris la bouche devant sa déclaration, ma sœur pleurait de plus belle, ses lèvres remuaient sans qu'aucun son ne sortent. Le directeur de Poudlard s'avança vers le sorcier qui avait osé lui tenir tête. Même si son regard montrait qu'il était clairement effrayé il ne recula pas. Rogue pointa sa baguette sous sa gorge :

_Vous avez de la chance que je tienne votre père en estime. Ainsi je passe sur votre insolence pour cette fois seulement, partez immédiatement et ne revenez jamais.

_je t'en pris... souffla ma sœur avec difficulté

_Taisez vous ! Les morts ne parlent pas ! Cracha le professeur de potion.

Daphné le regarda avec des yeux plein de détresse, il fit un gros effort pour lâcher sa main et s'en aller sans un regard en arrière. Dans le couloir, on entendit une armure tomber. Le directeur me lança un regard noir puis partit. A son départ je pris une chaise et m'asseyais dans le but de veiller sur ma sœur.

_Dors on parlera demain.

Elle pleura encore un peu et s'endormit finalement.

Je repensais à ce que Nott m'avait dit et à sa déclaration, il ne reviendrait pas je le savais. Rogue ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à lui directement mais il pouvait toujours s'en prendre à Daphné. J'étais sonnée par toutes ses révélations et émotions. Je me sentais monstrueuse envers ma sœur, alors qu'elle pensait à moi depuis le début, je l'avais reniée, sans aucune forme de procès. C'était sur que nous devions nous expliquer, et je me promis que même si la vérité faisait mal, je la lui dirais.

Les jours passèrent et nous avions beaucoup discuté toutes les deux, il s'était avéré que nous étions toutes les deux jalouses l'une de l'autre. Daphné me jalousait parce que nos parents face à elle l'avait comparée sans cesse à ma docilité, mon intelligence... De mon côté je lui avouais que j'étais jalouse d'elle car elle avait toute l'attention de nos parents. Je lui confessais que j'avais renié ma famille et donc elle. Ma sœur avait pris un visage douloureux, mais elle m'était reconnaissante d'avoir dit la vérité. A la fin de mon étalage d'état d'âme, elle me demanda si on pouvait repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Je répondis que oui, mais qu'il me faudrait du temps, je n'étais pas spécialement rancunière, simplement méfiante.

Pour des raisons médicales, elle resta à l'infirmerie après s'être réveillée, son corps était faible quand je l'examinais, je voyais distinctement ses côtes sous sa peau fine, à chaque fois j'étais parcourue d'un frisson et elle m'accordait un faible sourire d'excuse. Mais peu à peu, elle remangeait, même si par moment elle pleurait à cause de Nott. Ces deux personnes s'aimaient, mais n'osaient vivre leur amour, à cause de la pression familiale sans aucun doute.

Le grand jour arriva : la bataille finale. Daphné et moi avions aidé Mrs Pomfresh à transporter les blessés en lieu sûr, la taverne de La Tête de Sanglier. Les élèves mineurs avaient été évacués aussi. Il manquait à l'appel tous les Serpentards et Daphné se mit à paniquer, j'avais du la gifler pour qu'elle se reprenne. Nous reprenions ensuite pour un temps les masques aristocratiques. La bataille terminée, pour un temps, Mrs Pomfresh et moi nous dépêchons de traverser le passage secret en sens inverse afin de soigner les blessés. J'avais réellement peur, il m'avait fallu faire preuve d'une détermination croissante à mesure que nous nous rapprochions du champ de bataille pour ne pas fuir.

La vision d'horreur s'imposa en moi, ma maison était détruire et souillée de sang. Je me hâtai dans la grande la salle qui nous servait d'hôpital de fortune, les morts, les blessés et les vivants se côtoyaient à quelques mètres. Je me précipitai sur une Poufsouffle blessée au bras, je refermai la plaie et lui lançais un sort pour qu'elle reprenne des forces. Je me retournai à la recherche d'autres blessés et à mes pieds je vis, Remus Lupin, mon premier professeur contre les forces du mal. Mon estomac se contracta violemment et je recrachai la bile puis je relâchai les larmes qui n'avaient jamais coulées. Tout en pleurant silencieusement dans mon esprit, je ressoudais les os, arrêtais les hémorragies, pansais, désinfectais, réconfortais... J'avais la tête qui bourdonnais, je nageais en plein cauchemar, je faisais tous ces gestes instinctivement.

Le soleil commençait à se lever, plus personne n'avait besoin de moi, je m'effondrai exténuée et anéantie. Mrs Pomfresh s'assit à côté de moi et me gratifia d'un timide sourire :

_Je suis fière de toi. Déclara l'infirmière. Tu feras sans le moindre doute une très compétente accoucheuse et guérisseuse.

Je la regardai un faible sourire étira mes lèvres. Je lui étais reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. J'avais trouvé ma voie grâce à elle, j'éprouvais une grande fierté à son compliment et à ses encouragements. J'avais réussi à être utile et je n'étais plus transparente. De nombreux élèves et parents m'avaient remerciée pour être restée pour les soigner.

Je vis alors Garance apparaître dans la grande salle, elle couru vers moi et se jeta dans mes bras, elle pleura abondamment, je la réconfortai du mieux que je pus. Elle pleurait de soulagement à moitié avachie sur moi. Elle avait participé à la guerre alors même qu'elle n'était pas majeure et en était ressortie traumatisée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état d'abandon, j'avais moi aussi envie de pleurer mais mes yeux étaient secs. Mon esprit était à des miles de cet endroit. Peu à peu le découragement commençait à nous gagner.

La victoire n'était pas encore remportée et soudain du mouvement autour de nous, nous alerta. Tous les élèves et adultes se précipitèrent à l'extérieur et nous les suivons. Ce fut une fois dehors que nous vîmes, Hagrid portant Harry Potter dans ses bras. Je crus à ce moment que le ciel nous était tombé sur la tête. Je nous savais tous condamnés ! J'avais envie de hurler toute ma frustration et j'eus beaucoup de mal à ne pas me laisser tomber à terre de désespoir pour pleurer. J'avoue honteusement que j'étais même prête à supplier que l'on m'épargne ! C'était certes une attitude lâche mais je n'avais jamais voulu de cette guerre et je ne voulais pas mourir.

C'était pourquoi, le discours de Neville Longdubat me fit regagner ma rage de vivre et lorsque notre espoir, Harry Potter s'éveilla, je recouvris tout mon courage. J'avais cette excitation propre au combat qui m'assaillait. L'adrénaline m'était montée à la tête, j'avais la volonté de combattre jusqu'à la mort. Les Gryffondors valaient bien leur maison certainement parce qu'ils savaient insuffler du courage à n'importe qui !

Les combats reprirent de plus belle et bien que mineur j'étais prête à montrer les crocs. Garance et moi retournèrent en nous protégeant mutuellement dans la Grande salle afin d'évacuer les derniers blessés vers un endroit sûr. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens, c'était la panique, nous ne savions pas sur quel front nous battre, il y avait tant d'ennemi autour de nous. Et puis sans que nous nous en rendions vraiment compte, ce fut le silence.

Ça y ait tout était finit nous avions gagné, malgré les morts, les blessures et les souffrances. Nos vie allaient reprendre comme avant, je le pensais réellement. J'exultais de joie et je serrais Garance fortement contre moi ! Nous avions gagné, le règne de Terreur s'était achevé et cette fois-ci pour de bon.

Partout autour de nous nous voyons des visages heureux et beaucoup pleuraient que se soit de joie ou de soulagement. Même si les morts étaient à quelques pas de nous, nous ne pouvions ne pas être heureux car nous avions l'impression d'être dans un rêve, enfin nous regoûtions à la liberté !  
Soudain, je vis ma sœur rentrer dans la grande salle ses doigts liés à ceux de Nott. Elle s'avança vers moi, salua d'un signe de tête respectueux mon amie.

_Je savais que je te trouverais là... murmura t-elle d'une voix douce.

Ses yeux s'humectèrent et elle me prit dans ses bras, elle me serra contre elle.

_Je suis si fière de toi petite sœur.

A ces mots, je m'accrochai désespérément à la veste de ma sœur, et je me mis à pleurer comme un nourrisson. Garance nous regardait étonnée, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas raté un épisode. Théodore souriait, malgré moi je ne pouvais pas le détester, même si son père était un Mangemort. Il n'avait pas à payer pour son père, c'était l'excuse que je lui trouvais, car je savais pertinemment l'éducation qu'il avait reçu avec un tel père.

Les jours passèrent, les cinquièmes et les septièmes années restèrent tout l'été à Poudlard. Nos professeurs sacrifièrent leur vacances pour nous faire réviser le programme et pour certaine matière nous apprendre. Ce qui fut le cas par exemple en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Une jeune femme, qui apparemment se déplaçait à dos de dragon, nous fit classe. Elle avait un caractère assez emporté et était particulièrement exigeante, mais grâce à elle nous avions rattrapé un presque un an de pratique et théorie en un rien de temps.

Nous éprouvâmes une grande joie à revoir Lysbeth. Le château avait été condamné le temps des travaux. Nous logions sous des tentes toutes années et maisons confondues. Nous mangions donc dehors, tous sur une même table, sous la chaleur de l'été, c'était agréable. Nous avions retrouvé notre joie de vivre. Je m'entendais de mieux en mieux avec ma sœur. Nous passâmes nos examens et je réussis haut la main ! j'avais décroché quatre optimals en potion, sortilège, botanique et métamorphose. Et un acceptable en DFCM, j'en étais agréablement étonnée.

Après les examens, les cours recommencèrent. Je suivis l'actualité du monde des sorciers, je ne ferais plus l'erreur de négliger mon information. J'appris que le père de Nott avait été enfermé à Azkaban. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais pris de ses nouvelles par ma sœur avec laquelle j'entretenais une correspondance soutenue. Elle m'apprit qu'il n'allait pas très bien, même s'il savait les agissements de son père, il restait son père. Je ne compris pas trop son explication, mais ma sœur argumenta que je détestais les Mangemorts en souvenir de notre père, malgré sa profonde négligence envers nous. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Elle me confirma que notre mère n'appréciait pas la nouvelle de ses fiançailles avec Nott, surtout qu'elles s'étaient faites dans son dos. La guerre leur avait apparemment fait comprendre combien la vie était courte et qu'il fallait se battre. Je me réjouissais pour elle. ils avaient prévus d'attendre quelques années avant de se marier, au moins ainsi ils se savaient à l'abri d'un mariage arrangé. En parlant d'union arrangée, je suivis le procès de la famille Malefoy, je fus étonnée qu'Harry Potter témoigne en leur faveur et surtout de lire que Drago Malefoy ne pouvait pas assister à son procès pour des raisons médicales. Mais bien sur, il devait se terrer quelque part ce sale rat d'égout. Avec tout ça, je savais mes fiançailles annulées pour de bon et je m'en réjouissais.

Très vite nous reprîmes nos habitudes, avec mes amies nous nous remettions à danser, à jouer de notre instrument. Nous avions perdue de notre aisance après un an d'inactivité et je me devais de faire mieux encore. Je fis connaissance aussi avec un garçon de mon âge avec qui je m'entendais particulièrement bien. C'est pourquoi j'avais accepté quand il m'avait demandé de devenir sa petite amie. Je continuais ma formation auprès de Mrs Pomfresh, cette vielle dame était pour moi une grand-mère et un mentor exceptionnelle, elle me soutenait dans mes choix.

Un jour, courant novembre, j'avais eu la surprise de voir notre professeur Eurydice Hoffmann (1), notre fameux professeur de défense contre les forces du mal entrain de s'entretenir avec l'infirmière. J'avais entendu dire qu'elle accueillait ses élèves dans son bureau pour les écouter quand ils avaient un problème. Très vite elle était devenue, très populaire parmi les élèves malgré ses gueulantes au moindre signe de non respect surtout entre camarades, certain Serpentard et Gryffondor en avaient déjà fait les frais.

_Bonjour, Astoria. Ton professeur aimerait t'entretenir à propos d'un de ses amis. Je vous laisse donc.

Je lui adressai un salut et elle m'invita à la suivre dans son bureau. Une fois arrivée, elle lança les sorts d'insonorisation et de verrouillage pour la porte. Apparemment elle voulait que cette conversation reste confidentielle.

_Voilà, j'ai un ami qui a reçu des blessures graves pendant la guerre qui ne veulent pas cicatriser en plus d'être sous la dépendance du Mauris Mapientis.

_Le quoi ?

_Mauris sapientis (2), une drogue puissante, tu te renseigneras si tu veux en savoir plus.

_Vous voulez que je le soigne ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas à Sainte Mangouste.

_Parce qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé, ou plutôt qu'ils ne veulent pas chercher. Je n'ai pas confiance en eux.

_Mais je ne peux pas sortir de Poudlard. Et je n'ai pas les capacités requises. Essayai-je d'argumenter.

_Mrs Pomfresh m'a assurée que tu étais très prometteuse, considère cela comme un défis que je te lance. Ma cheminée est reliée au réseau des cheminées. L'adresse de cette personne est écrite sur ce papier.

Elle me tendit un petit bout de papier et je le lis, soudain il s'enflamma il n'en resta plus rien. Elle voulait à tout prix que cela reste secret, heureusement que j'avais mémorisé l'adresse.

_Il a besoin de soin quotidien, mon bureau te sera accessible grâce à cette clef. Tu commenceras lundi, arrange toi comme tu veux avec ton emplois du temps. Bien entendu, pas un mot sur notre conversation à qui que se soit. Est-ce clair, Miss Greengrass ? Me demanda t-elle autoritaire.

J'acquiesçais en la fixant droit dans les yeux, son regard me dissuada d'en parler à qui que se soit. Cette entrevue éclair me déconcerta.

Un défis ? Moi qui croyais que j'allais passer mes deux prochaines années dans le bonheur le plus totale, je ne me doutais pas une seule seconde que ce patient serait un sérieux problème pour moi.

_Maintenant, Drago Malefoy serait le cadet de mes soucis_

Notes :

1: Le professeur Eurydice Hoffmann est chargé des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle est bien dresseuse et chevauche des dragons. Elle est d'origine Bulgare. L'histoire de ce personnage de ma pure invention sera développé dans d'autres one-shot qui feront référence à cette fiction.

2 : mauris sapientis : signifie « plus sage » ; en latin sapiens signifie sauge. La sauge médicinale sert de fébrifuge, antiseptique, antispasmodique, cicatrisante, ect. C'est une puissante drogue que j'ai aussi inventé.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à résumer les cinq premières années de ce que j'imagine être la vie à Poudlard pour Astoria. Ce chapitre permet de planter le décors surtout et de découvrir la personnalité que je me fais d'elle.

Merci pour les reviews !


	5. Chapitre III

Chapitre III

Les flammes vertes m'enveloppèrent et je fus téléportée dans un endroit inconnu où je devais rencontrer mon patient. Nous étions en fin d'après-midi, les cours venaient de se terminer, j'avais mentis à mes amies pour la première fois en six ans. Je me sentais mal de leur avoir servis que j'allais voir madame Pomfresh pour ma formation. Si jamais quelqu'un savait que j'étais sortie de l'école, je pouvais d'ores et déjà faire mes valises.

La pièce où j'atterrissais, était simple et chaleureuse, les murs en pierre brute et le sol en bois donnaient une impression de cocon à l'ensemble, le rouge et le fer forgé un petit côté champêtre. Cette maison me semblait agréable à vivre. Je me rendis bien compte qu'il n'y avait personne en bas, je montai donc l'escalier en pin qui craqua sous mon poids. J'arrivai sur le palier, il y avait plusieurs pièces mais une seule était légèrement ouverte. Doucement, je m'approchai, je ne voulais pas réveiller mon patient s'il dormait. Je poussai la porte et entrai.

La pièce me fit froid dans le dos, d'une part elle était sombre, les volets étaient fermés. D'autre part une odeur de putréfaction y régnait. Dans la pénombre je distinguai le dos de mon blesser, je m'approchai prudemment, j'entendis sa respiration lourde et laborieuse. Je remarquai qu'il portait des bandages autour de son torse, sur le seul côté que je pouvais voir, je constatai avec angoisse plusieurs traînées de sang séchées ou fraiches. Je continuai de m'approcher, je tendis la main.

Soudain, le dormeur se redressa, m'agrippa le bras et me fit basculer sur le lit. Je fus légèrement sonnée, incapable de bouger, un corps lourd me maintenait clouer au lit. Puis, je sentis la pointe d'une baguette sous ma gorge. Je retins mon souffle, je me bloquai, j'avais peur. C'est alors que je rencontrai deux billes d'acier me fixer soupçonneuses. Mes yeux furent exorbités de surprise ! Je le reconnu : Drago Malefoy. Une insulte resta coincée au fond de ma gorge devenue subitement sèche. Un sourire narquois étira le coin de ses lèvres, je me sentis nauséeuse. Je le détaillai, je remarquai que son teint maladif n'était pas feint, son front était luisant de sueur, sa bouche tremblait légèrement, ses joues étaient creuses, ses yeux petits et rentrés.

_Tu es donc mon infirmière... souffla t-il avec difficulté, il retira sa baguette

Je pris un air courroucée et allai répondre cependant il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, son corps se arqua sous la souffrance, il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Je le fixai ébahis, incapable du moindre mouvement, je ne réfléchissais plus. Il se poussa un peu pour laisser son buste tomber à côté de moi, sa respiration s'accéléra, je ne voyais plus son visage enfoui dans l'oreiller.

Je dégageai mes jambes de sous son corps, il tourna la tête vers moi et m'adressa un regard douloureux. Je restai plantée là, mal-à-l'aise. J'avais envie de fuir, de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, cependant je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi. La souffrance n'était pas une chose que je souhaitais, même à mon pire ennemi. Je sortis d'un pas pressé de la chambre, je fouillai dans la maison, cherchant ce dont j'avais besoin. Je pénétrai dans la chambre les bras chargés, je m'agenouillai au pied du lit, il me lança un regard interrogateur :

_Je pensais que tu t'étais enfuie... murmura t-il en grimaçant.

Je lui lançai un regard outrée, puis me concentra sur mon devoir. Je découpai le bandage avec soin, il laissa place à des lacérations qui suintaient de sang, de lymphe et de pu. Je n'avais jamais vu des blessures pareilles. Je sortis ma baguette et la pointa sur les plais, je murmurai _episkey, _mais rien ne se produisit. Il ricana :

_Tu croyais tout de même pas... Que j'y avais pas pensé ?

Je lui adressai un regard noir, je vis de l'amusement dans son regard au milieu de cet océan de douleur mais aussi de la reconnaissance. Ma colère s'évanouit alors et je continuai les soins. Je lavais les plais, il mordait l'oreiller, j'entendais ses cris étouffés. Je refis les bandages et me releva.

_C'est tout ? Interrogea t-il déçu

_Oui... chuchotai-je faiblement

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

_Dis moi qui t'a fais ça et quel sort il a utilisé pour te maîtriser, si tu veux que je trouve une solution. Ordonnai-je.

Il rit jaune puis me foudroya du regard.

_Tu ne croies tout de même pas que se sont les aurors qui m'ont infligé ça !

_Et qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Interrogeais-je vexée

_Devine ! Grommela t-il irrité

_ Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi ! Répliquai-je cassante en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

_Lord Voldemort. Cracha t-il, j'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer. Tu ne me croies pas ? Pourtant c'est bien lui !

_Dans quel but aurait-il fait cela ?

Il ricana encore une fois, ses yeux me suppliaient silencieusement de lui faire passer la douleur.

_ Nous n'avons pas rejoint ses rangs par plaisir. C'était soit ça, soit on mourrait ! Comme ton père.

_Lui au moins il est mort en héros ! Rétorquai-je furieuse

_Je ne voulais pas que mes parents meurent à cause de moi ! Tu n'as aucune idée de la pression qu'il exerçait sur nous ! Il vivait chez nous, tuait sur notre tapis, mangeait avec nos couverts. Il nous tenait tous. J'ai bien essayé de lui résister et tu voies bien le résultat ! S'emporta t-il la colère surpassant la douleur

_ça n'excuse rien... crachai-je la voix tremblante de fureur

_ Je sais ! cria t-il Je sais... je veux juste que cette souffrance s'arrête ou sinon je vais devenir fou.

Je restai silencieuse, sa respiration se fit laborieuse, j'entendis distinctement ses poumons siffler : sa tirade l'avait épuisé. Il paraissait si faible, quand dans les journaux ils disaient que Drago Malefoy ne pouvait pas assister à son procès, j'en avais maintenant la certitude. Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez et soupirai, afin de me calmer.

_Vous avez peut-être été déclaré innocent aux yeux du magenmagot, mais je ne vous pardonnerai pas ! Cependant je veux être médecin, je ne peux donc pas laisser un malade derrière moi.

_Les autres à Sainte Mangouste ne se sont pas embarrassés des même scrupules que toi. Répliqua t-il avec véhémence

_Je suis pas comme eux... éludai-je la mâchoire serrée en voyant la colère remonter de nouveau en moi.

_tu as raison... tu n'as pas fuie... chuchota t-il le visage crispé.

Je le regardais intriguée... Était-ce un compliment de sa part ? Il m'étonnait, ce n'était plus le petit garçon vantard que j'avais rencontré. Même si son air arrogant était pour lui une seconde peau, il paraissait cependant affligé par sa propre situation. Il regrettait j'en étais certaine, tout aussi qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Je repris mon attitude professionnelle.

_Quel sort a été utilisé ?

_Je ne sais plus, entre deux doloris je n'ai pas eu le temps de retenir ce genre de chose. M'exposa t-il sur un ton ironique.

_Le professeur Hoffmann, m'a dit que tu étais sous l'emprise du mauris sapientis.

_Oui, c'était la seule chose qui calmait les douleurs et surtout me permettait d'oublier.

_ Attitude lâche. Assénai-je

_J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir ! Rétorqua t-il

Sur ces paroles aimables, je quittai la chambre d'un pas souple, je ne voulais absolument pas lui donner le plaisir de me mettre en colère encore une fois. Je descendis calmement les escaliers et m'engouffra dans la cheminée.

Lorsque je réapparu dans le bureau de mon professeur, celle-ci était assise sur son fauteuil. Elle semblait m'attendre puisque deux tasses fumantes étaient posées sur la table. Je m'assis résignée en face d'elle, je repris mon masque qu'avait forgé mon éducation et que je prenais maintenant rarement. Uniquement dans des situations où mon attitude devait être parfaite ou quand ma fierté était en jeu.

_Tout c'est bien passé ? Me demanda t-elle d'une voix douce

_ le saviez-vous, madame... accusai-je poliment

_ j'en déduis vu le temps que vous avez mis, que ses pansements ont été refait.

_Oui professeur. Répondais-je posément alors que je bouillonnais intérieurement.

_Vous êtes une personne digne de confiance, mademoiselle Greengrass. Bien que se soit un ancien Mangemort, vous l'avez quand même soigné. Vous êtes remarquable.

Je ne décelais aucune ironie dans ses mots, au contraire elle m'était reconnaissante et j'avais gagné son respect.

_J'ai un espoir pour ce monde qui peut semblait utopique, mais si on n'essaye pas on ne peut pas savoir. Ne jamais partir perdant dès le départ.

_Quel est-il ?

_Faire en sorte que les gens se tolèrent malgré les différences.

J'écarquillais les yeux, cette femme était étrange, c'était bien sur impossible à réaliser. Les gens étaient intolérants par nature, car tout ce qui est différent fait peur. J'avais du mal à voir ce que je venais faire ici, dans son raisonnement. Car il était clair que si elle me parlait de son projet, c'était que je lui étais utile. Je n'aimais pas ça.

_Je vous avais prévenu... dit-elle amusée. En tout cas, continuez de faire les soins et par pitié essayez de moins vous disputer, sinon Charly va le mettre à la porte.

_Pardon ?

_ Je vous demande juste d'être aimable avec Drago, il a traversé une période difficile comme vous l'avez constatée. Je vous demande de faire preuve d'un peu d'ouverture d'esprit.

_Je ne puis pardonner, professeur. Affirmai-je déterminée

_En aucun cas je ne vous le demande. Répliqua t-elle d'une voix ferme. Je vous demande juste de voir autre chose en lui, de le soigner et de l'accepter malgré son passé. Il ne mérite pas d'être mis de côté, c'est un être humain. certes il a fait les mauvais choix, mais regardait dans quel état il est. Harry Potter a pris sa défense car il n'a pas été si foncièrement mauvais. Et si la question de savoir s'il est un meurtrier vous brûle les lèvres à ce point et bien demandez le lui.

Je fus stupéfaite par son monologue. Dans mon esprit tout s'embrouillait, je ne pouvais imaginer que Drago Malefoy puisse avoir un bon fond. Je ne pouvais pas car je ne le connaissais pas. Nous étions jugés par les autres à cause de nos actes, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Tant pis pour lui s'il avait fait les mauvais choix, c'était de sa faute s'il était rejeté. A lui de se racheter.

J'allais continuer à faire les soins, à chercher un moyen efficace pour refermer les plaies et le guérir de sa dépendance à cette drogue, j'en faisais le serment. Non pas pour lui, mais uniquement pour ma satisfaction personnelle. J'allais relever son défis coûte que coûte.

Les semaines passèrent et tous les jours je passais changer les bandages de Malefoy, entre ma formation auprès de madame Pomfresh et l'heure du dîner. Ainsi je ne mentais plus à mes amies. J'avais trouvé mon rythme, même si devoir le faire était épuisant, en plus de mes cours je cherchais un remède contre cette drogue et une solution pour refermer les plaies. Cependant, je fis choux blanc, les livres parlaient peu du mauris sapientis. Je savais juste que les effets de manque de cette drogue même après arrêt étaient toujours présents plusieurs années après. Ils provoquaient, l'hypersudation et donc une déshydratation poussée, une température plus élevée que la moyenne, des tremblements convulsifs et des insomnies sans oublier des troubles de la mémoire et des délires. La personne ayant recourt à cette drogue était contrainte de mélanger la réalité, ses souvenirs et ses cauchemars.

La tâche était ardue, après avoir feuilleté tous les livres de la bibliothèque et même ceux de la réserve, je n'avais pas plus avancé, aucun remède n'était mentionné. Je décidai d'envoyer des lettres à des médicomages réputés et à des chercheurs en potion à la renommée mondiale afin d'avoir quelques réponses. Aucun ne m'avait répondu.

Pour les plaies, même l'essence de dictame n'avait pas fonctionné. J'épluchais donc les livres de sortilèges sur la torture et les blessures, mais il m'était difficile de savoir quel sort avait été utilisé. Il y avait cependant plusieurs techniques pour refermer ces différentes plaies, des sorts, des potions et des onguents. Avec l'accord du principal concerné j'essayais ces diverses méthodes dans l'espoir qu'une d'entre elle marche. J'avais décidé de commencer avec les sorts, car c'était plus facile à faire qu'une potion et qu'une pommade. Je me décidais aussi à lui trouver un bon antalgique afin qu'il puisse dormir correctement pour reprendre des forces. Il maigrissait de jour en jour, j'en étais mal à l'aise, je lui préparais tous les jours une solution hydroélectrolytique pour enrailler sa déshydratation. Le mangemort la buvait avec résignation.

Mes rapports avec Draco Malefoy étaient froids, il essayait sans cesse de m'énerver, j'adoptais un ton détaché et professionnel. Avec le temps ces remarques ne m'atteignaient plus, je ne l'entendais même plus. Je faisais comme s'il n'existait pas et je savais pertinemment que ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. A chaque fois, ces paroles se faisaient plus blessantes mais je tenais bon. Je ne comprenais pas son petit manège, il avait besoin de moi, je le savais, mais il savait que malgré les pires outrages je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Essayait-il de s'en convaincre ou de m'éloigner parce que ma vue lui était insupportable ? Il y mit tellement de détermination, tant est si bien, que quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël, il avait réussi à me mettre dans une colère noire :

_ Moi au moins je n'ai pas trahis mes amis ! Tu n'es qu'un sale petit égoïste qui ne pense qu'à sa renommée, tu es incapable de penser aux autres, tu les méprises trop ! A force de te sentir supérieur tu finiras pas être seul ! Tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère Malefoy ! Comme ton père !

J'avais hurlé, ces derniers mots et il avait blêmis. Je pus voir au fond de ses yeux danser une fureur sans nom, il tremblait mais ce n'était pas du au manque, non tout son corps transpirait de colère, il avait la mâchoire crispée, les poing serrés. Jamais personne ne m'avait regardé avec autant de haine. J'en étais terrifiée. Il fit un geste dans ma direction et je reculai, rageur il sortit du lit maladroitement et s'avança vers moi le regard mauvais. Malgré la souffrance, il me dominait de toute sa hauteur, j'étais pétrifiée.

_Pour qui te prends-tu pour te permettre de me juger, alors que tu ne me connais même pas. Siffla t-il entre ses dents

_ Il n'y a pas besoin de te connaître, savoir que tu es un mangemort me suffit. Répliquai-je acide.

A peine les mots prononçaient que je l'ai regrettait déjà car il agrippa mon menton assez durement, je fuyais son regard accusateur.

_Regarde moi ! Aboya t-il à bout de patience

Je sursautai effrayée par cet éclat de voix. j'étais tétanisée, mon esprit avait arrêté de tourner, je n'avais pas même le réflexe de porter ma main à ma baguette. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage et pourtant j'étais glacée, mes jambes semblaient à tout moment pouvoir se dérober sous moi

_ J'étais peut-être un mangemort, mais contrairement à toi je n'ai pas abandonné ma famille à la première difficulté. Cracha t-il tel un serpent perfide.

Ces mots furent un poison imparable, ils se répandirent en moi, imprimant sur mon visage une douloureuse expression. Il avait raison, j'avais abandonné ma famille, après tous les efforts que j'avais fournis j'avais baissé les bras, je ne mettais plus battue. Lâche je l'étais tout autant que lui, mais pas pour les même raisons, peut-être que les siennes étaient plus nobles que les miennes. Après tout on ne peut pas en vouloir aux personnes qui veulent vivre, vivre est un droit. On n'a jamais blâmer les sorciers au Moyen-Age quand ils combattaient d'autre sorciers d'un autre pays, on ne leur avait jamais reproché d'avoir tué pour sauver leur vie. Et là il me semblait plus qu'il survivait qu'autre chose.

J'étais incapable de parler, j'avais envie de pleurer mais mes yeux étaient secs. J'étais furieuse contre lui et contre moi même. Mais plus que de la colère, je vis au fond de ses yeux un gouffre de solitude qui me fit frissonner. Il n'avait plus rien, sa famille avait été bafoué, il était assailli de regrets et de cauchemar, il avait abandonné des amis, ses études et son honneur. Il n'était plus qu'une chair sanguinolente, une plaie humaine et je n'osais imaginer les dédales de son esprit torturé. Il avait raison, je ne le connaissais pas, mais lui non plus ne me connaissait. Et pourtant chaque parole que nous avions craché à l'autre était troublante de vérité.

Nous restâmes ainsi à nous dévisager, l'âme écartelée, le regard emplit d'une profonde tristesse. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèchent tout en me vrillant du regard, je cru être transpercée par des lames d'acier aiguisées avec la plus grande minutie.

_Pars ! Dégage je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Déclara t-il d'une voix glaciale et il relâcha mon menton.

Nonobstant, je restais figée, interdite. J'avais échoué, les bandages n'étaient pas même refaits et quand il me présenta son dos, du sang s'écoulait doucement, traçant sur sa peau des lignes carmines. Instinctivement, je m'élança vers lui, mais il me repoussa violemment :

_Ne me touche pas ! Si ma vue t'insupportes autant, rien ne te retiens !

_Mais... tentai-je

_Tais toi ! S'emporta t-il tremblant de rage.

Vexée et furieuse, je partis en claquant la porte derrière moi. Qu'il se soigne tout seul, ce petit con. Je n'étais pas une habituée du langage vulgaire, mais il m'avait mise hors de moi. D'un pas pressé, je rentrai à Poudlard. Une fois dans le bureau je tempêtais contre ce Mangemort de pacotille qu'il aille se pendre au bout d'une corde !

_Pardon ? Demanda une voix ferme

Je me retournai et je me stoppai, soudainement confuse, mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se tenait droit devant moi, elle fronçait les sourcils. Apparemment, mes pensées m'avaient échappées et je les avais formulées face à elle.

_Que signifie tout ceci, Miss ? Réitéra t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Je ne voulais pas pleurer, je voulais rester digne. je ravalai ma peur et tins tête à cette femme.

_Drago Malefoy est imbuvable, il n'arrête pas de me provoquer, je ne puis en supporter d'avantage. Je ne comprend décidément pas son attitude alors qu'il a besoin de moi. Sur ce madame, je pense que je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui.

Sur ces paroles sèches, je m'apprêtai à quitter la salle, lorsqu'elle m'interpela :

_Tu abandonnes donc un malade derrière toi ? Interrogea t-elle froidement. Vous me décevez Miss Greengrass.

_Cet enfant est le même que son père. Tranchai-je hautaine

_Vous ne lui avez tout de même pas dit cela ? Demanda t-elle précipitamment inquiète.

_Il semblerait que cela m'ait échappé. Dis-je le plus calmement du monde.

Le dresseuse de dragon face à moi, rougissait prête à exploser, je croyais presque voir sortir de la fumée de son nez quand elle expira profondément afin d'évacuer sa colère.

_Vous n'êtes qu'une petite idiote. Cracha t-elle tandis que je la dévisageai interloquée par sa véhémence. Et je vous donne une retenue pour m'avoir répondu avec autant d'insolence.

_Mais...

_Il suffit ! S'emporta t-elle. Il faudrait que vous appreniez à tenir la place qui est la votre. Ce n'est pas parce que Mrs Pomfresh vous a pris sous son aile que vous pouvez vous permettre de faire tout ce que vous voulez. Vous êtes une apprentie sorcière et non étudiante en médicomagie. Je suis votre supérieure hiérarchique et non votre égal, alors je vous déconseille de garder ce ton avec moi jeune impertinente !

Elle fit un grand geste du bras pour me signifier de partir. Je sortis abasourdie, certes j'avais été insolente mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle défende Drago à ce point. Je mis un certain temps avant de reprendre mes esprits, je m'étais enfermée dans la salle de musique du troisième étage. Je repensais à ce professeur qui s'était démenée pour que nous puissions passer nos examens et les réussir. Elle m'avait demandé de l'aide reconnaissant mes compétences, elle m'avait lancé ce défis. Il devait lui prouver ma détermination dans cette voie, cependant, j'avais échoué, ce défis ne me concernait plus. J'avais baissé de nouveau les bras à la première difficulté.

Je me demandais pourquoi maintenant, alors que l'année dernière j'avais montré une dévotion et un courage exemplaire. La vérité me frappa et la reconnaître me blessa profondément. L'année dernière c'était : marche ou crève. j'avais un instinct de survie développé et une rage de vivre, ce qui m'avait empêché de me révolter de nombreuses fois. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus aucun danger, le seul qui me guettait été de décevoir. Finalement, j'y avais plongé la tête la première : j'avais abandonné un blesser derrière moi. Mon esprit repassa en boucle les expressions de sa souffrance et j'eus honte !

Je reportais mon attention sur la pièce, je devais me sortir de cet état pour ne pas alerter mes amies. Doucement je m'assis derrière le clavier du piano à queue au fond de la pièce. Je promenai mes doigts, délivrant une mélodie douce mais aussi triste, le reflet de mon état d'âme. Plusieurs heures passèrent et je loupai le dîner, de toute façon je n'avais pas faim. Je me calmais au fil des partitions jouées, peu à peu je retrouvais ma détermination. J'avais commis une erreur, certes, mais il était encore temps de la réparer. J'inspirai profondément, la main sur la clenche, je l'abaissai et sortis décidée à ne plus fuir.

La maison était plongée dans la pénombre, je me repérai avec aisance et entrai dans la chambre de mon patient. J'entendais sa respiration saccadée, il était là, allongé sur le ventre, son visage aux paupières closes tournait vers moi. Son corps était agité par des spasmes à certain moment avant de se crisper puis se détendre. Il dormait mais il délirait dans son sommeil : demander pardon, supplier de les laisser tranquille ou de l'achever. Face à ces mots, je sentis mon estomac faire un bond dans ma poitrine et je crus un instant que mon cœur fut au bord de mes lèvres.

En silence, j'allai remplir la bassine d'étain d'eau tiède, je me munis de compresse et de désinfectant. Délicatement, je passai l'éponge sur ses plaies, j'essuyai le sang. Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux, je suspendis mon geste.

Il me fixait intensément. Mais je ne trouvais aucun mépris dans son regard et en même temps il me dérangeait, j'avais l'étrange impression qu'il lisait en moi, qu'il cherchai la raison de mon retour.

_Que fais-tu ici ?

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans sa phrase à mon agréable surprise. Toutefois, je ne pouvais taire ma question :

_Pourquoi as-tu cherché à m'énerver ? Demandai-je dans un chuchotis

Un sourire énigmatique étira ses lèvres, avec lenteur il leva sa main tremblante vers mon visage. Je n'esquissai aucun mouvement de recul hypnotisée par ses yeux anthracites. Il replaça d'un geste maladroit qui pourtant se voulut tendre, une longue mèche de mes cheveux ébènes derrière mon oreille. Je continuai d'attendre sa réponse tout en me noyant dans son regard.

_ Si je n'avais pas commencé tu l'aurais fait. Et quand bien même tu ne l'aurais pas fait, s'attirer les foudre de quelqu'un est préférable à son inattention, n'est-ce-pas ? Répondit-il calmement.

Je restais muette de surprise, ses intentions je les comprenais parfaitement pour avoir rechercher à attirer toute mon enfance l'attention de mes parents.

_Et ce même si les propos peuvent paraître et être blessants... termina t-il dans un souffle laborieux.

J'acquiesçai puis continuai le lavage des blessures. Il ne prit plus la parole, jusqu'à ce que je lui demande de se redresser pour pouvoir enrouler les bandes autour de son buste. Il obéit puis dit :

_ Je pense qu'une trêve s'impose. Annonça t-il sans émotion dans la voix.

_Je le croies aussi... approuvai-je toujours concentrée.

Je fut étonnée de le voir aussi calme, mais je me surpris moi-même, pour la première fois, je ne vis pas le Mangemort mais uniquement Drago Malefoy. Et cet homme m'intrigua, je pris peur en constatant que je voulais le connaître. Les paroles de mon professeur me revinrent en mémoire et je compris enfin toute la porté de son message.

Vouloir connaître quelqu'un ne voulait pas dire lui pardonner ses fautes et ça ne voulait pas forcément dire que nous voulions les comprendre. Non ! Chaque personne a sa part d'ombre et de lumière. Drago Malefoy méritait d'être connu et le professeur Hoffmann l'avait bien compris.

Je décidai donc de faire un effort et une idée me vint à l'esprit afin de voir de quoi il était capable pour faire quelque chose de bien.

_Malefoy si tu me promets que tu feras tout pour te racheter aux yeux de la société alors je m'engage à ne pas te laisser tomber.

Ma proposition l'eut stupéfié ! Il me regarda avec de grands yeux et je me surpris à les aimer. Peu à peu, j'arrivai à y déceler des émotions diverses. Il accepta et me regarda partir. Avant de franchir la porte, je lui adressai mon premier sourire et il y répondit timidement.

A partir de ce jour, il me laissa l'approcher et je découvris une personnalité complexe.

Il avait beau être arrogant, manipulateur et d'une franchise à couper au couteau, il n'en était pas moins brillant, loyal envers ses amis et sa famille et triste. Profondément triste et seul aussi, comme si personne n'était en mesure de le comprendre. Au début, nous avions peu de conversation mais au fur et à mesure, je restais plus longtemps. Si bien que je devais me fixer une heure pour rentrer. J'avais tout de même eu une retenue pour mon impertinence envers mon professeur, elle n'avait guère été ennuyante. Je devais faire des recherches pour trouver un moyen de soigner Drago.

Ma formation et mon défis clandestin me prenait beaucoup de temps, ainsi je fus heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec mes amies lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Nous discutâmes et rîmes beaucoup, les années de terreur me semblaient bien loin derrière nous

Je partageais avec Galvin, mon copain, de merveilleux moments de complicité à la bibliothèque, il était totalement compréhensif que je soies très prise par mes études. Après le repas en général, on se retrouvait avec des amis pour travailler, soit à la bibliothèque soit dans notre salle commune. Je profitais de ma jeunesse avec délice.

Pour les fêtes j'étais rentrée chez moi, j'avais décidé de passer du temps avec ma sœur et Nott. Ils avaient emménagé tous les deux dans son immense manoir puisqu'il était seul à présent, sa mère étant morte quand il était petit. Il m'avait proposé de fêter Noël avec eux et j'avais accepté. Drago avait semblé étonné que je m'entende avec ma sœur, je lui expliquai donc et lorsque je lui annonçai les fiançailles de Daphné et Théodore, il lâcha un « ah !» qui signifiait « pas trop tôt ». J'avais ris pour la première fois à ces côtés. Il avait alors affiché un sourire victorieux et pour une raison qui m'échappa je rougis.

J'avais aussi décidé d'apprendre à connaître ma mère. Je savais que nous n'étions pas obligé d'aimer sa famille, mais j'avais mûri depuis et il était temps que l'une de nous fasse le premier pas. Après si elle me rejetait je n'insisterai pas, sans aucun scrupule. Je l'avais trouvé brisé par la mort d'un mari et les fiançailles de sa fille aînée. Elle avait même eu l'audace de bannir de son testament Daphné car elle n'acceptait pas Nott, l'assimilant à son père. Ce fut un coup dur pour ma sœur, elle qui avait toujours eu l'attention de mes parents même si elle n'était pas des plus agréables, de se retrouver du jour au lendemain ignorée. De plus, elle avait compris que jamais elle ne satisferait notre mère alors qu'elle avait toujours donné le meilleur d'elle-même. Cette femme, face à se rejet me parut étroite d'esprit et aigrie. Étrangement, elle sembla enfin me regarder avec intérêt, elle se rappelait enfin de mon existence. Cette femme me faisait pitié et je lui laissais donc croire que j'étais sa parfaite petite fille. Je n'avais pas employé ce mot depuis des années. Ironiquement, je faisais preuve à l'égard de ma mère d'une hypocrisie inébranlable alors que c'était elle même qui me l'avait apprise. L'avait-elle toujours su ? je ne le saurais jamais...

Finalement, je retournais en cours et poursuivais mes recherches. J'avais réussi à trouver une potion qui permettait d'atténuer les effets du manque pour Drago, ou plutôt de l'aider à les supporter. Ainsi, il reprenait des forces et je voyais au pied de son lit s'entasser des piles de livres. Il recommençait à étudier. Ça m'avait fait plaisir, j'avais pu améliorer son état, même un tout petit peu. Par contre, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant pour ses plaies, j'avais épuisé tous les sorts que j'avais pu trouvé. Charly, le compagnon de mon professeur, un Weasley certainement à cause de ses cheveux, tout a fait charmant par ailleurs, les exécutait quand je n'y arrivais pas. Pour certain, nous n'étions même pas sur de les avoir exécuté. Je me mis alors à éplucher les livres de potions. Je n'avais toujours pas eu de réponse à mes diverses lettres, j'en avais donc renvoyais insistant et aussi demander des nom de potions pour refermer des plais.

Le printemps arriva et toujours rien, je lui faisais avaler des dizaines et des dizaines de potions, mais aucune de semblait fonctionner. Je commençais à désespérer et il me fit sentir sa mauvaise humeur. Cette situation commençait à lui être insupportable, il devait se concentrer sur ses études et tout en composant avec la douleur. Le remède que je lui trouvais, avait finit par atteindre ces limites, son corps s'était accoutumé et réclamé quelque chose de plus fort. Pour accélérer les choses, il prépara lui aussi des potions. Il était doué dans cette matière plus que moi, je devais le reconnaître. Je me concentrais en priorité pour trouver un nouvel antalgique, après une semaine de recherche intensive j'en trouvais enfin un. Malheureusement, il eut à déplorer des effets secondaires comme une forte somnolence. Mais grâce à des compléments alimentaires et son corps en avait besoin, vu la quantité de graisse et de muscle qu'il avait perdu, il réussit à rester suffisamment éveiller dans la journée pour pouvoir apprendre.

lorsque les vacances de printemps arrivèrent, je décidai de retourner dans ma famille et je ne le vis pas pendant deux semaines. Je vis pendant c'est vacances-ci Galvin, nous eûmes quelques rendez-vous galants à Pré-au-Lard. Mais ce ne fut pas la même chose de se promener main dans la main sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je m'enorgueillis à me pavaner à son bras, ce garçon fut mon premier amour.

Au début, je devais avouer que j'avais accepté uniquement parce que ça avait l'air d'être une expérience enrichissante. Mais au fil des conversations, j'avais découvert un garçon attachant et sincère. J'étais pressée d'en finir avec ce défis, afin de passer tout mon temps avec lui.

Non pas que je n'appréciais pas Malefoy. Au fil des jours, j'avais appris à le connaître mais il subsister toujours une certaine méfiance. J'avais du mal à cerner sa personnalité, je ne pouvais pas dissocier son vrai lui, de son masque de convenance. J'étais de ce fait toujours mal-à-l'aise en sa présence je n'étais jamais rassurée, j'avais toujours peur, puisqu'il avait reçu la même éducation que moi, qu'il ne fasse que jouer un rôle uniquement pour abaisser ma garde pour mieux se moquer de moi. De plus, il avait toujours ce sourire narquois qui me déstabilisait et me faisait rougir, pour un oui ou pour un non. Je me détestais de ne pouvoir me contrôler et ce uniquement à cause de lui.

Les derniers jours de juin avaient été particulièrement chaud et nous en avions profité un maximum. Avec Galvin nous faisions de longues balades dans l'immense parc de Poudlard, main dans la main, je me sentais perpétuellement apaisée, à ses côtés. Je mangeais des glaces avec Garance et Lysbeth lors de nos sortis à Pré-au-Lard. J'étais même allée prendre le thé avec le professeur Hoffmann, avec laquelle je n'avais abordée pas une seule fois le sujet Malefoy et je lui en étais reconnaissante. En cours, J'avais découvert un professeur strict et intéressant mais lors de ce _tea time_ je fis la connaissance avec une femme passionnée et ambitieuse.

Le dernier jour avant de monter dans le train, elle me demanda quand est-ce-que je serais libre deux semaines pour venir au _cottage sur la falaise_ afin de continuer les soins de Malefoy, puisque Charly et elle avaient décidé de partir en Roumanie pour les vacances. Devant ses yeux implorants, je cédais. Après tout, ce ne sera peut-être pas si terrible de passer quinze jours en haut d'une falaise. Se réveiller avec l'odeur iodé au matin et les cris des mouettes et goélands, s'endormir au bruit du ressac. Cela devait être particulièrement agréable de marcher dans le sable mouillé, les vagues léchant nos pieds. Finalement, j'avais plus accepté de passer quelques jours en bord de mer que de passer quinze jours avec Malefoy. Ainsi s'acheva ma sixième année à Poudlard.

_Et Drago Malefoy restait toujours un mystère pour moi_


	6. Chapitre IV

Bonjour à tous ! je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté donc voilà la suite ! je tiens à vous rassurer tout de même, toute la fanfiction est écrite ! ce qui me prend du temps s'est de corriger et de vérifier que je ne fais pas de contresens avec la suite de l'histoire que je reste cohérente et surtout que je respecte à la lettre ce que J.K Rowling a créé.

merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture à vous !

Elythie

Chapitre IV

Je marchais le long de la côte, mes sandales à la main, l'écume taquinait mes pieds. Chaque matin depuis déjà une semaine était ainsi. Dès les premiers rayons du soleil, j'allais sur la plage pour respirer l'air marin.

Depuis mon arrivée, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi reposée, aussi sereine. Je ne faisais pas grand-chose de mes journées à part déambuler sur la plage ou dans la campagne environnante, lire un livre dans le rocking-chair...

J'avais seulement deux obligations : m'occuper de Malefoy et préparer les repas. Je devais avouer que mes premiers essais culinaires avaient été un véritable échec. Et Drago ne s'était pas privé pour le souligner.

Nous n'avions eu aucune dispute même s'il me taquinait de temps en temps, soit je gardais mon calme, soit je partais au quart de tour – pour son plus grand plaisir. Il m'adressait ensuite son petit sourire narquois victorieux et à chaque fois je rougissais de ma bêtise.

Je profitais pleinement de mes vacances même s'il ne faisait pas spécialement beau. Pour dire vrai, je n'étais allée me baigner que deux fois et seulement en fin d'après-midi quand la mer remontait sur le sable chaud. Malefoy n'était pas sorti une seule fois de la maison. De temps en temps, il descendait les escaliers pour préparer une potion ou se chercher un verre d'eau.

Ce fut pourquoi, ce matin, je fus surprise de le voir assis sur le sable humide face à la mer. Il était dos au petit chemin aménagé, même si toujours escarpé, qui mène au _cottage sur la falaise_. Il avait le regard plongé dans les vagues qui se retiraient à vive allure. Il y avait beaucoup de vent et le ciel était gris. J'hésitai un moment avant de l'approcher.

_Est-il bien prudent que tu sois là ? Demandai-je avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

_Je me sens mieux ce matin... Enfin mieux par rapport à d'habitude. Nuança-t-il les yeux toujours rivés sur les rouleaux verts et bleus.

Timidement, je m'avançai et m'assis à ses côtés. Nous restâmes un long moment sans rien dire puis je me décidai à prendre la parole.

_Pourquoi es-tu sorti ?

_Faut-il une raison ? Demanda-t-il narquois en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Son regard pénétrant me transperça et je me mis à rougir plus que de raison. Il haussa les épaules avant de détourner la tête.

_je viens de réaliser que ça fait plus d'un an que je suis resté enfermé dans cette maison... murmura-t-il sans aucune émotion.

_Oui... déjà un an que le règne de terreur est derrière nous. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des années... avouai-je un peu honteuse.

_Tu te trompes. Affirma-t-il, je le dévisageai surprise. Cela n'a jamais commencé et ne finira jamais. Avant Voldemort il y a eu Grindelwald et encore avant lui il y en a eu d'autre. Après le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y en aura d'autre aussi. On peut juste espérer que le prochain mégalomane arrive le plus tard possible. Maintenant, j'aimerai juste pouvoir finir tranquillement ma vie.

_ça serait bien pour tout le monde, nous avons tous déjà suffisamment souffert pour qu'on nous en rajoute.

_ Toi tu auras cette chance ! Déclara-t-il confiant

_ Et pourquoi pas toi ? Demandai-je interloquée et inquiète

_ Parce qu'il y aura toujours des personnes qui seront là pour assimiler le nom des Malefoy à celui de Mangemort. Jamais nous ne serons en paix que ce soit moi, ma mère ou mes descendants...

Je réfléchis mûrement à ses explications et je ne sus pourquoi mais un sentiment d'injustice me tordit l'estomac. Il avait parfaitement raison, il avait toujours raison. Drago avait été un Mangemort puisque son avant-bras gauche était toujours bandé et que jamais il ne voulait que je touche à ce bandage. Cependant, il était certainement celui qui comprenait le mieux ce que cette marque signifiait et ses conséquences.

Sans y avoir réfléchis je saisis délicatement son avant-bras et je me forçai à soutenir son regard noir de reproche :

_Raconte-moi ce que tu as vu pendant la guerre... J'ai besoin de savoir... murmurai-je d'une voix apparemment détachée tout en le regardant intensément

_ Je refuse ! À quoi cela te mènerait-il ? Cracha-t-il vivement le regard hargneux

_Je veux savoir si quoique tu aies fait je serais toujours là pour toi. Je veux savoir si j'arriverai à continuer à voir Drago Malefoy plutôt que le Mangemort.

_Je suis coupable de toute façon. Je le sais bien ! Tu le sais bien ! Et le dire n'y changera rien si ce n'est que le couteau sera retourné dans la plaie ! Contra-t-il en m'ordonnant du regard de céder mais c'était mal me connaître.

_Qu'as-tu fait ! Réitérai-je fermement

_ Rien ! C'est bien ça le problème ! Explosa-t-il en m'empoignant les épaules avec force.

Je fus stupéfaite de sa réponse je ne compris rien, les traits de son visage furent douloureux et ses mains agrippées à mes épaules me firent mal mais le pire furent ses yeux. Il me regardait, non ! Il me suppliait du regard d'arrêter mais il était trop tard... Je venais d'ouvrir les vannes et la culpabilité se répandait en lui tel un poison qui détruit son âme. Je l'avais forcé à revoir derrière ses rétines ce qu'il avait vu.

Pourtant ces paroles obscures m'interrogeaient. Il n'avait rien fait ? Alors pourquoi se sentait-il coupable.

_Drago... chuchotai-je doucement

_Je n'ai pas protesté quand j'ai reçu la marque. Je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher Rogue de tuer Dumbledore. Je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher les tortures qui se répétaient sur le sol de notre manoir. Ni même les exécutions. Pourtant, j'étais là, j'ai tout vu, tout entendu ! Je n'ai rien fait. Même quand Granger se faisait torturer par ma tante je n'ai rien fait ! J'avais juste plus de mal à supporter cette scène. Exposa-t-il d'une voix brisée par les remords.

_Drago...

_ Les seules choses que j'ai faites sont de faire introduire des Mangemorts à Poudlard et de fuir encore et toujours ! Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire... Faire des actes inhumains par conviction en toute connaissance de cause ou assister tel un spectateur immobile et en retrait aux horreurs qu'on ne cautionne même plus.

Après ces derniers mots, il se prit la tête dans les mains et j'entendis ses sanglots de frustration. Je savais que toute cette histoire l'avait affectée puisque j'entendais ses cauchemars à répétition chaque nuit depuis que j'étais là. Je l'entendais crier, supplier qu'on l'épargne lui et sa famille. Jamais je n'aurais cru que Malefoy se comporte ainsi même dans ses rêves, lui qui était toujours si fière. Je m'étais rendue compte de l'horreur qu'il avait vu et certainement vécu car pour faire ployer un homme tel que lui au point qu'il supplie à genoux c'était que Lord Voldemort était pire de ce que tout ce j'avais imaginais.

Toutefois, je n'avais pas pitié de lui, juste de la compassion. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque et l'attirai à moi pendant que je m'allongeai sur le sable humide et froid. Je collai sa tête au niveau de mon cœur. Il ne protesta pas au contraire il enfouie sa tête plus profondément et s'accrocha désespérément aux bretelles de ma robe, les doigts crispés sur les bouts de tissus au point que sa peau blanchisse au niveau des jointures de ses phalanges.

_Jamais tu ne seras pardonné... Mais tu n'as pas à supporter cela tout seul... Je serais toujours là pour toi. Chuchotai-je au creux de son oreille alors que je caressais ses cheveux lunaires.

Nous perdîmes la notion du temps, même après qu'il ait cessait de pleurer nous étions restés dans la même position. C'était le froid qui nous fit reprendre contact avec la réalité, mais aussi le ciel d'avantage noir que blanc et le vent qui fouettait nos corps. Une légère bruine tombait du ciel et déjà nos vêtements étaient humides. Drago se releva le premier et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Il détourna la tête, je lui adressai un timide sourire attendrie qu'il ne me rendit pas, trop honteux de sa conduite passée. J'acceptai volontiers sa main.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes grelottant de froid, nous prîmes enfin compte que nous étions frigorifiés. Nos lèvres étaient d'un inquiétant violet voire bleu, nos vêtements étaient trempés, nos dents claquaient. Précipitamment, sans réfléchir nous étions allés tout habillé sous la douche et avions fait couler de l'eau brûlante sur notre peau pour nous réchauffer. Très vite la vapeur s'éleva de la cabine de douche pour se déverser tel un raz de marée dans toute la salle d'eau.

Lorsque nous nous rendîmes compte de l'endroit où nous étions, nous fûmes stupéfaits. Je piquais un fard, mes joues prirent une jolie teinte coquelicot. Ses yeux naviguaient sur mon corps offert à sa vue par la robe bleue devenue transparente et instinctivement je mis mes bras devant ma poitrine non caché par un soutien-gorge. J'avais envie de hurler, de le frapper un peu, mais plus par gêne que par colère.

Finalement, je ne fis rien car respectueusement il me tourna le dos. J'avoue en avoir été en partie vexée.

_ Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements avant de sortir pour éviter que tu ne mouilles le plancher. Conseilla-t-il d'une voix professionnelle pour éviter que sa remarque ne paraisse déplacée.

Je m'exécutai gênée au possible et s'était légèrement tremblante que je défis ma robe et me retrouvai en petite culotte dans la douche. Je sortis précipitamment et enfilai mon peignoir et m'enfuis hors de la pièce afin de me réfugier dans ma chambre.

Une fois séchée et habillée, je frappai doucement à la porte de sa chambre. Il était assis en tailleur sur son lit, vêtu d'un peignoir. Il semblait attendre que je refasse son bandage, je m'exécutai rougissante. Il était d'une humeur amorphe, il avait les yeux dans le vide, son teint était toujours cadavérique et ses cernes semblaient s'être agrandis. Doucement, je portai ma main à son front et constatai qu'il avait un peu de fièvre. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne tombe pas malade.

Je remarquai alors qu'il ne s'était pas séché les cheveux. J'allai donc chercher une serviette et assise en face de lui je les lui séchai. Il ne protesta pas, il était trop plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Cet homme me touchait plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Face à sa détresse, je voulais qu'il retrouve le sourire. Ce qu'il avait fait ne sera jamais réparable et il devra vivre avec cela sur la conscience mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il n'ait droit à une vie heureuse tout de même. Et égoïstement, je voulais être la personne qui réussirai à lui faire recouvrir le sourire. Inconsciemment, je m'étais attachée à lui plus que de raison.

Mon séjour au _cottage sur la falaise_ se termina plus vite que je l'aurais pensé. Je passais le reste des vacances entre ma maison natale et celle de Théodore Nott. La dernière semaine avant la rentrée scolaire, j'étais invité par Lysbeth à venir dormir chez elle. Garance nous avait rejoint ensuite. Notre liste de fournitures scolaire en main, nous étions allées faire nos achats sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Je n'avais pas vu des vacances Galvin car il était parti en vacance avec ses parents en Colombie. Sa grande sœur s'était unie à un colombien moldu et les moments où ils pouvaient se voir étaient rares. Nous nous écrivions alors beaucoup, même si je n'avais pas grand chose à lui dire, malheureusement.

Le Poudlard Express nous attendait pour la dernière fois sur le quai. Je fus quelque peu émue à l'idée que je passai ma dernière année à Poudlard. C'était étrange de ce dire que j'habitais dans ma maison pour encore un an avant de... partir à l'aventure ?

Si je savais quelle carrière j'envisageais, je n'avais pas pensé au reste. Où logerai-je ? Certainement chez ma mère. Est-ce que ma mère sera d'accord pour que je poursuive mes études ? Nous n'en avions jamais parlé mais si je me souvenais bien la tradition des Sang-Purs était de se fiancer puis de se marier à la sortie de Poudlard ! J'en étais écœurée d'avance ! Jamais je ne me marierai avec un homme que je n'aime pas ! Tout compte fait, je ne me marierai jamais !

À la rentrée, les professeurs n'arrêtèrent pas de nous rabâcher que cette année nous passions nos ASPICs et que ceux-ci détermineront notre avenir. J'avais une boule de nervosité dans le ventre à chaque fois. Dès le début de la rentrée je me mis à travailler avec acharnement entourée de Lysbeth et de Garance. Parfois Galvin nous rejoignait.

Je passais aussi comme d'habitude tous les jours au cottage sur la falaise. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise de la nouvelle proximité qu'il y avait entre nous depuis qu'il s'était confié à moi. Je ne cessais de penser que s'il...

_ Tory... Tory ! Astoria !

_Pardon ? Demandai-je hagarde en me tournant vers mes deux amies.

Lysbeth et Garance se consultèrent du regard et poussèrent un soupire à fendre l'âme.

_ Encore dans la lune n'est-ce pas ? Interrogeai-je en arborant une mine d'excuse.

_ Encore et toujours. Répéta Garance en levant les yeux au ciel. Et c'est comme ça depuis la rentrée ! Tu es amoureuse ou quoi ?

_ Pardon ? Dis-je interdite.

_ Je dirais même plus que cela remonte aux vacances. Souligna Lysbeth les yeux rivés sur son livre.

Je rougis légèrement puis me cachai derrière mon livre de potion. Garance ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction mais ne dit rien. Le sujet était clos et je leur en fus reconnaissante. Par contre je ne savais pas que Galvin était à la table en diagonal de la notre, qu'il avait tout vu et tout entendu. Après le dîner, il me rattrapa et m'emmena dans une salle vide.

_ Tu me fais quoi là Astoria ? Demanda-t-il inquiet et énervé.

_ Qu'est-ce que...

_Oh ! Ne fait pas celle qui ne sait rien ! S'emporta-t-il. J'ai entendu votre petite conversation à labibliothèque cet après-midi. Et apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à remarquer que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Alors j'aimerai avoir des explications.

_ Mais à quel propos.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ! Je ne sais pas si les autres l'ont remarqué mais quand je viens te chercher à l'infirmerie pour aller dîner tu n'y es jamais. Et madame Pomfresh me dit que tu es partie manger, mais cela on sait très bien que c'est faux. Alors tu vas me dire ce que tu fais entre 18h 30 et 19h30.

J'inspirai un grand coup, au fond j'étais paniquée même si je n'en laissai rien paraître à l'extérieur. Cette fois, l'éducation rigide que j'avais reçue me fut salutaire.

_ Je suis dans la salle de musique et je joue un morceau au piano ça me permet de me détendre avant de manger. Je ne voies pas où est le problème, j'ai bien le droit de m'isoler quelque fois. Éludai-je d'un ton sec.

Ainsi, j'avais dû changer régulièrement mes horaires pour faire les soins à Drago tellement Galvin me suivait. J'avais même du plusieurs fois sortir après le couvre-feu. Je faisais des efforts afin que mon trouble disparaisse mais j'étais toujours entrain de penser à Malefoy, ses remords, son futur compromis... J'essayai même de mettre de la distance entre nous afin de préserver ma relation avec Galvin.

Mais il était trop tard Galvin n'avait plus confiance en moi et faire tous ses efforts sans n'avoir aucun résultat minait mon moral. Finalement, nous nous étions séparés d'un commun accord juste avant les vacances de Noël comprenant que cette histoire ne mènerait plus à rien. Ce fut mon premier chagrin d'amour, pendant quelques jours, je fus amère et triste. Mais Daphné m'avait réconfortée du mieux qu'elle avait pu, Lysbeth n'avait rien dit comme à son habitude et Garance se pinçait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de faire une remarque et toutes deux me soutenaient et me changeaient les idées. Je leurs en fus reconnaissante.

Cependant, parmi cette petite chute de moral, il y eut un espoir et pile au moment où nous rentions dans le nouveau millénaire. J'eus enfin trouvé un onguent qui avait permis une amélioration de la cicatrisation. Plus les semaines passaient plus on voyait les plais qui se fermaient peu à peu. J'étais fière de moi d'une part car j'avais relevé le défis et d'autre part car j'avais enfin réussi à lui enlever des épaules le poids de la douleur. Même si le mauris sapientis faisait toujours effet seul ses cauchemars et ses insomnies subsistaient à cause du manque. Toutefois il s'en accommodait et réussissait à continuer à étudier. Il était d'ailleurs particulièrement doué en potion et était de ce fait une aide certaine pour les devoirs de potions de Slughorn. Le week-end cela m'arrivait de passer tout mon dimanche après-midi en sa compagnie afin de réviser nos ASPICs.

En effet, le professeur Hoffmann avait réussi à convaincre le directeur McGonagall à autoriser Drago à passer ses ASPICs en tant que candidat libre. Il s'était aussi inscrit en école de droit magique et devait passer un concours d'admission début juillet. Nos épreuves blanches étaient passées et malgré de bons résultats je n'étais pas tout à fait satisfaite de moi.

_ En quelle année et en quel lieu l'armée du Gobelin Godrish fut anéantie par la délégation des sorciers ? Interroge Drago un livre posé entre les genoux.

_ En 1456 à York

_ Par qui était dirigée cette délégation ?

_ Par Emmerich Wolff.

_Quels sont les conséquences de cette bataille.

_ La signature de l'armistice avec pour aboutissement un traité de paix. C'est aussi lors de cette guerre que les médicomages ont réussis à trouver un remède de la grippe du nanisme.

_Et sais-tu comment est-ce qu'on a trouvé ce remède ?

_Euh non...

_En faisant des expériences sur les gobelins qu'ils avaient capturés.

_ Mais ce n'est écrit nul part.

_Évidemment que ce n'est pas dans les manuels d'Histoire puisque le Ministère n'a pas reconnu le sadisme dont ont fait preuve les médicomages pendant cette guerre. Tu verras que les découvertes médicales ne se sont pas toujours faites dans le respect de l'éthique. Combien de soigneurs ont inoculé la dragoncelle à des orphelins afin de tester tel ou tel traitement pour prouver son efficacité ? Et je ne parle même pas de ce qu'ils faisaient subir aux « idiots »...

J'étais stupéfaite par son savoir encyclopédique. Il arrivait à me donner des dates précises et des noms alambiqués, des biographies complètes et des bibliographies pertinentes pour appuyer tel ou tel propos. Je buvais ses paroles et malgré moi je restais ébahie et incapable de retenir ce qu'il disait même si les sujets étaient graves et me tenaient particulièrement à cœur. J'étais fascinée par sa connaissance, ses phrases articulaient avec un vocabulaire choisit avec soin. Je buvais ses mots plus pour leur sonorité grave et légèrement traînante qui étaient particulièrement attrayante à mon oreille que pour leur porté. Honte à moi !

Après la douce mélodie de son monologue qui résonnait à mes oreilles, mes yeux le fixèrent avec attention. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses deux orbes métalliques, de suite un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Toutefois, il n'avait rien d'effrayant dans le sens peur, mais il était effrayant que j'aimais cette sensation. Je me rendis compte que jamais je n'avais pris le temps de détailler l'homme qui se trouvait face à moi.

Je remédiai alors à ce manquement et me mis à le détailler avec assiduité. Il avait un visage anguleux qui n'était plus émacié, maladif. Il possédait un nez aquilin, gardait la tête droite, le menton légèrement lever et dévisageait de ses yeux perçants toute personne étrangère. Nul doute qu'en à son éducation de Sang-pur, il avait le port d'un noble et la fierté de son nom transpirait par chacune de ses pores.

Toutes ces constations auraient dû me faire fuir car j'exécrais ce monde autarcique mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire son élégance me fit rougir comme une enfant. J'avais aussi la délicieuse conviction d'être comprise, comme avec Garance, car notre bulle de noblesse était un monde à part et surtout impitoyable. Nous avions reçu la même éducation et nous l'appliquions à la lettre. A cela près qu'il pensait les Né-Moldus et les Sang-Mêlés comme des êtres inférieurs à lui. Pour ma part je m'avais aucun avis sur la question, ils étaient là et bien tant pis ! De toute façon ils ne rentraient pas dans le cercle très fermé qu'est la caste des Sang-Purs, la seule qui me concernait.

Pour compléter le tableau, la couleur de ses cheveux, presque irréelle, contrastait avec les actes qu'il avait commis pendant la guerre. Il avait une silhouette élancée et fine sans toutefois être rachitique. J'avais pu constater qu'au fil des soins que je lui prodiguais, qu'il avait recouvré du poids même s'il n'y avait pas d'abdominaux et des biceps dessinés à la perfection. Sa peau était pâle mais son teint n'était plus cadavérique.

Depuis que les plaies se refermaient, j'avais pu entrapercevoir un Drago à l'humeur plus joyeuse. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé un éclat, une étincelle de vie qui avait fait gonfler mon orgueil car je savais que j'étais la seule investigatrice de cet espoir qu'il entrapercevait et essayait par tous les moyens de saisir. Ce n'était pas rare de voir son petit sourire en coin flotter sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Avant, lors de ses introspections il prenait toujours un visage aux traits soucieux et ses yeux étaient un abîme de tristesse et de remords. Maintenant, au lieu de tourner son regard vers le passé il le tournait vers un futur qu'il essayait de bâtir.

Quand je pris conscience de sa détermination, mon cœur s'accéléra, ma respiration se fit plus profonde, sans que je ne m'en rende compte des changements physiques que cette révélation avait donné lieu. Soudain je trouvai ses lèvres qui se fermaient et s'ouvraient pour l'énonciation de son intelligible monologue, d'ordinaire si pâle, particulièrement attrayantes. Je rivais mon regard sur elles sans pouvoir m'en détacher. Hypnotisée je l'étais. Je suivais avec une assiduité croissante leur mouvement léger. Une constatation me frappa : je désirai sa bouche.

Un petit sourire narquois apparu sur ses lèvres et ses yeux devinrent mutins. Il m'appela plusieurs fois pour me sortir de ma bulle mais je restais muette face à ces appels.

Tout à coup, prise d'une pulsion je me mis à genoux, il releva la tête surpris de ma réaction. Je pris son visage en coupe entre mes deux mains et apposai avec un peu de rudesse du à ma maladresse mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de fermer les yeux. Le temps d'un battement de cil que je m'étais déjà retirée. Ce n'est seulement à ce moment-là, en voyant son air éberlué que je me rendis compte de mon geste. Je venais « d'embrasser » Drago Malefoy, je rougis gênée.

_ Je...J'en avais envie... chuchotai-je afin de justifier mon geste.

Ma voix sembla le ramener à la réalité, un sourire discret et serein apparu sur ses lèvres puis il secoua la tête comme pour chasser le souvenir. J'en fus un instant blessée mais lorsque j'entendis son soupire celui-ci n'avait pas l'air ennuyé, bien au contraire, c'était un soupire de satisfaction. Quand je m'en rendis compte je lui adressais un timide sourire.

_ Peut-on reprendre maintenant, Miss Greengrass. Demanda-t-il de bonne humeur.

_Oui. Je crois. Annonçai-je fière de moi.

Le reste de la séance de révision se passa dans la même ambiance qu'au début et je fus surprise qu'il n'y ait aucun mal aise entre nous.

Février arriva rapidement et la seconde sortie à Pré-au-lard du millénaire fut organisée. J'allais cette après-midi-là accompagnée par mes fidèles amies à Scribenpenne puis nous étions allées aux Trois Balais afin de déguster une Bièraubeurre. Nous avions parlé de tout et de rien mais je voyais parfaitement clair dans leur jeu. Elles voulaient me demander quelques choses.

_Qui a-t-il ? Demandai-je afin de crever l'abcès.

Lysbeth et Garance se consultèrent du regard et cette dernière commença l'offensive.

_ Tory, n'y aurait-il pas quelque chose dont tu aimerais nous parler.

_ Vous voulez parler de Galvin ? Soupirai-je déjà ennuyée par cette discussion.

_ En partie... continua-t-elle d'une voix espérante.

_ Écoutez, ce n'est pas que je ne veux rien vous dire c'est tout simplement parce que je ne dois rien vous dire. Déclarai-je sûre de moi. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne fais rien de dangereux.

_ Tory, on te fais du chantage ? Interrogea Lysbeth en rivant ses yeux clairs sur moi.

Ses yeux scrutateurs me mirent mal à l'aise. Lysbeth était redoutable quand il s'agissait de résoudre des énigmes ou de décrypter les sentiments des gens. Garance quant à elle avait un fort pouvoir de persuasion. Mais je ne cédais pas, quitte à reprendre ce masque que je détestais tant.

_ Personne ne me fait du chantage ! C'est un défi que m'a lancé une personne qui a toute autorité sur moi. Mais elle ne me met pas en danger.

_Mais...

_Là c'est vous et vos questions qui me mettent en danger si cette histoire se sait, je peux dire adieu à mon diplôme. Assénai-je autoritaire.

Garance rentra la tête dans ses épaules alors que Lysbeth me lança un regard noir que je lui retournai avec force. Décontenancée par la hargne des Sang-Purs elle abandonna, j'avais gagnée.

Quelques jours plus tard, le dimanche après-midi, je me rendais au _cottage sur la falaise_ afin de renouveler les bandages de Drago. Lorsque j'arrivais, je ne le trouvai pas dans sa chambre, surprise je fis le tour de la maison mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Paniquée, je sortis de la maison et m'époumonai. Je criai son nom tout en me précipitant sur la plage. Les rafales de vent faisaient voler mes cheveux, m'empêchant d'avoir la vue dégagée. J'étais affolée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette idée mais elle m'effrayait. Je ne voulais pas être seule et pourtant plus sa guérison avançait et moins il n'y aurait de raisons de le voir. Cette remarque ouvrit un gouffre dans mon cœur. Qu'étais-je pour lui ?

Soudain, une bourrasque de vent plus violente que les autres fit virevolter mes cheveux en des sens contraires et souleva les bords de ma robe longue. Je poussai un petit cri indigné !

_ Jolie vu ! Mollets galbés et cuisses appétissantes ! Sans parler de cette ridicule culotte blanche tout à fait innocente. Ricana un homme se tenant sur un balai.

J'attrapais rageuse mes longs cheveux noirs de jais dont j'étais si fière mais qui en cet instant m'exaspéraient. Je saisis les bords de ma robe excédée puis je me tournai furieuse vers la personne qui m'avais raillée et que je le reconnus direct chef grâce à sa chevelure blonde lunaire et son sourire narquois qui fleurit sur ses lèvres :

_Drago Malefoy ! Espèce d'avorton immature et pervers ! Descends de ce balai immédiatement ! M'égosillai-je les joues gonflées et le visage rouge.

Il ria et malgré moi je ne pus lui en vouloir plus longtemps ; ce fut la première fois que j'entendis son rire. Et Merlin ! Il me transportait de joie !

Cependant voulant toujours faire croire que je ne décolérai pas, je levai le menton, hautaine et posai mes poings sur les hanches, adoptant ainsi une allure autoritaire et sèche. Il me regardait toujours avec ce petit sourire en coin dont j'avais à la fois envie de lui faire ravaler et à la fois envie qu'il s'agrandisse.

Il posa un pied à terre, toutefois il resta juché sur son balai. Et geste qui me pris au dépourvue, il me présenta sa main. Éberluée, je n'osai bouger, je n'avais plus un pied dans la réalité. Alors impatient il saisit mon poignet et m'installa devant lui. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui faire part que je ne supportais pas de monter sur un balai car j'avais peur de la vitesse.

Drago donna un coup de pied au sol et le Brossedur – qui devait appartenir à Charly- décolla. Le soubresaut au décollage, me déstabilisa un peu et eut pour effet de me faire revenir à l'instant présent. J'écarquillai les yeux de peur et me cramponnai avec force au manche. Je l'entendis ricaner contre mon oreille. Je n'étais pas du tout rassurée et il le sentit puisqu'il passa un bras autour de ma taille et me colla contre lui. Je sentais son odeur corporelle ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, elle était légèrement musquée et rafraîchissante.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de m'attarder d'avantage que Drago fit prendre de la vitesse au balai qui fila à vive allure. Je gardai les yeux ouverts et serrai à m'en faire mal mes cuisses autour du manche. Je me mordis la langue et gardai les lèvres définitivement closes afin d'empêcher un hurlement disgracieux sortir de mes cordes vocales. Il s'en amusa et en joua encore pendant un petit moment. Je sentis sa joue contre la mienne et il me cria de me détendre que la situation était en main. Puis la seconde d'après, il inclina le manche volontairement et nous fondîmes en piquet. Je fis un effort surhumain pour m'empêcher de hurler. Il arrêta le balai à quelques mètres des vagues puis nous les survolâmes en raz-motte. Il finit par nous déposer sur la plage

Le contact de mes pieds sur le sable fut tellement étrange que je trébuchai légèrement. Il ricana encore. J'étais livide, j'avais le cœur qui tambourinait dans ma poitrine tel un lapin qui sentait le danger approcher. J'avais la tête qui bourdonnait mais je me repris et me tournai vers lui furibonde. Je m'avançai jusqu'à lui et pointa un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.

_ça mon cher Malefoy tu vas me le payer. Crachai-je d'une voix contenue de rage.

A son tour il perdit son sourire narquois et tel un lâche il commença à partir en courant le balai à la main. Je me lançai à sa poursuite. Je réussi à lui attraper la taille et je le plaquai au sol. Il se débattit avec entrain mais je ne le laissai par faire. Après une lutte acharnée, il réussit à se retourner au sol pour me faire face et il agrippa mes épaules pour me repousser. Ce n'était pas sans prendre en compte la colère qui m'habitait et qui décuplait mes forces. Je ne cédais pas et je vis que la panique le gagnait. Puis sans que je ne réalise la situation il me fit basculer et ma respiration se coupa un instant à cause du poids mort qui tomba sur moi et m'enfonça le diaphragme. La douleur et la peur du à la suffocation éclipsa la colère. Je repris mon souffle avec difficulté.

_ J'ai gagné... lâcha-t-il d'une voix victorieuse même si essoufflée.

Ma fureur regagna en intensité à l'entente de son outrecuidance*/ pédanterie*/vantardise cependant lorsque je croisai son regard si proche du mien, elle disparue et fut remplacée par un sentiment de gêne. Mes joues se teintèrent et ma respiration s'accéléra.

Mais il y a quelque chose qui me choqua davantage : les joues de Drago s'étaient elles aussi légèrement colorées. J'ouvris la bouche muette de stupéfaction. Je frissonnai lorsque je sentis ses doigts parcourir ma joue pour venir retirer une mèche de cheveux qui s'était apparemment logée entre mes lèvres. Il me fit un petit sourire narquois et mon cœur s'emballa. Mon esprit se déconnecta, j'avais une envie insatiable de sentir ses doigts courir sur ma peau puis ses lèvres. Je voulais ses lèvres...

C'est pourquoi lorsque je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes je ne compris pas que c'était la réalité. Elles étaient un peu gercées mais ce contact ne me gêna pas. Il comprit mon hébétement et m'en fit sortir en me mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. De suite, je réagis, son baiser m'électrifia et j'enroulai possessivement mes bras autour de sa nuque et répondis avec ferveur à son baiser. Il sourit contre mes lèvres un instant puis repartit à l'assaut de mes lèvres. Il glissa les siennes sur ma jugulaire puis déposa une myriade de baiser dans le creux de mon cou. Je ne pus retenir un soupire de contentement et de nouveau ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

Il revient à mes lèvres où il déposa un léger baiser. Il se recula un peu plongea son regard dans le mien, je lui adressai un sourire sincère et il s'approcha doucement de mes lèvres. Les effleura, les suça, les lécha puis les cueillit du bout des lèvres d'abord puis avec plus d'insistance par la suite. J'avais chaud je n'avais à l'esprit que ses lèvres sur les miennes et leur tendresse déroutante.

Il passa sa langue entre mes lèvres et je les ouvris, comblée. Le baiser était doux, nos langues se taquinaient complices. J'avais l'étrange impression d'être précieuse. Toute cette attention me transportait de joie. Il n'y avait pas d'empressement dans nos gestes, nous étions seuls au monde et patients. Profitant de l'instant qui nous était offert. Je ne me lassais pas de le sentir sur moi, de ses baisers mais aussi de ses mains qui parcouraient mon corps. À chaque passage de ses doigts ma peau, même si recouverte de tissus, s'enflammait. Bien qu'il ne fasse pas chaud dehors, j'étais brûlante. Mon corps était un brasier et jamais je n'avais autant sentit de désir s'animait en moi.

_Drago Malefoy me faisait perdre la tête._


	7. Chapitre V

Enfin corrigé ! mais comme je ne suis pas douée en orthographe j'ai du laisser des fautes et je m'en excuse !

en tout il ne me reste que deux chapitres à corriger mais l'inconvénient c'est que je ne corrige pas dans l'ordre. le prochain est déjà fait mais le suivant pas encore mais je vais essayer de m'y mettre le plus rapidement possible !

en corrigeant ce chapitre, je me suis demandée dans quel état d'esprit je l'avais rédigé car je le trouve très fleur bleue un peu trop même.

Merci pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture

Chapitre V

Nous étions restés un long moment enlacés sur la plage à nous embrasser encore et encore. À faire connaissance avec le corps de l'autre. Je me délectais de ses baisers qu'ils soient sur mes lèvres, mes joues, mon cou et bien d'autre endroit. J'adorai sentir ses mains sur moi, redessiner les courbes de mon corps. J'aimai par-dessus tout fourrer mes doigts dans ses cheveux si fins et si blonds presque blancs. Je faisais attention à ne pas poser mes mains dans son dos afin que je ne lui fasse pas mal, c'était encore une zone sensible. Je me contentais de son torse que je caressais à travers sa chemise après avoir écarté les pans de son manteau. Je m'autorisai à toucher sa nuque pour mieux l'attirer à moi.

Cependant, chaque chose aussi agréable soit-elle à une fin. Avec une délicatesse que je ne lui aurais soupçonnée, il se releva sans brusquerie et m'aida à me relever. J'étais sonnée, à des lieux de la réalité. Je le regardai, les yeux interrogateurs et la mine légèrement boudeuse. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, haussa les épaules en même temps, avant de reporter son regard vers la mer agitée. Je vis discrètement un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, mon être entier se réchauffa.

À mon tour, je tournai la tête vers cette étendue bleue et verte, mes doigts cherchèrent les siens et les trouvèrent. Je baissai la tête rougissante. Je risquai un regard en coin dans sa direction son sourire s'élargit encore. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre.

Les vacances d'Avril arrivèrent sans que je ne m'en rende compte(1). Je décidais de rester à Poudlard pour réviser mes ASPICs, malgré les demandes pressantes de mes amies pour venir passer les vacances chez Lysbeth. Il est vrai que je passais moins de temps avec elles ces derniers temps. Mais j'avais une raison à cela ; Drago Malefoy occupait jour et nuit mes pensées. C'était pourquoi, je passais plus de temps que je ne devrais au Cottage sur la falaise.

Cette après-midi-là, j'étais allongée sur le lit de Drago en train de lire mon livre de rune posé sur l'oreiller face à moi. Je n'avais qu'à me retourner pour le voir assis en tailleur plongé dans un livre de potion ouvert sur ses genoux. Il posait son menton dans sa paume et son coude reposé sur son genou, il fixait avec intensité les lignes d'écritures, si j'en jugeais par ses sourcils froncés et son front plissé. Il était beau lorsqu'il était concentré.

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais de cesse de le dévisager depuis un certain temps, trop long pour paraître naturel. Toutefois, il ne le remarqua pas. En tout cas s'il l'avait remarqué, il n'en montra rien. Je refermai mon livre et le posai sur la table de chevet. Je m'assis en face de lui de la même manière, nos genoux se touchèrent. Je l'entendis clairement se racler la gorge, cela me fit sourire doucement. Je posai précautionneusement mes doigts sous son menton pour lui relever la tête.

Lorsque je croisai ses yeux gris perle, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et une douce chaleur m'envahit l'abdomen. Mes doigts fins glissèrent sur le contour de sa mâchoire, puis finirent leur course sur sa joue. Ses yeux rivés au mien, m'ensorcelèrent. N'était-ce pas ironique pour une sorcière ? J'y décelai des flammes ravageuses qui me firent sentir à la fois importante car jamais un homme ne m'avait désiré à ce point et à la fois vulnérable car cela avait des airs terrifiants bien qu'excitant. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, son regard me liquéfiait sur place...

Il leva une de ses grandes mains chaudes qui enveloppa ma joue, mon cou. Nous restâmes un long moment à nous regarder dans les yeux. Nous savions au plus profond de nous que ce qui se passerait entre nous était bien plus fort qu'avant. Mais je ne voulais pour rien au monde arrêter cet instant.

Le temps se suspendit tout comme nos cœurs aux bords de nos lèvres. J'inclinai la tête légèrement, attendant l'impact qui sera le déclencheur d'un grand bouleversement. À mesure que son visage se rapprochait du mien, nous fermâmes les yeux connectés. Nous sourîmes discrètement avant le toucher subtil de nos corps.

De suite, des émotions nouvelles me submergèrent sans que je ne puisse lutter contre. En avais-je seulement envie ? Mon être ne désirait qu'une seule personne : Drago. Juste Drago. Je le voulais lui et je le voulais maintenant. Je voulais que pour un seul petit instant il m'appartienne comme je lui aurais appartenu pour un seul instant. Nos lèvres avides remuèrent les unes contre les autres, se dévoraient mutuellement. Nos corps se rapprochèrent davantage. Les cours furent vite oubliés et la passion se déversa en nous.

Délicatement, il bascula sur moi et je me laissai faire, parfaitement en confiance entre ses bras. Il m'allongea avec une douceur extrême sur les couvertures. Le livre de potion tomba au sol en un fracas lourd, nous ne nous en soucions guère. Il attrapa sa baguette avec une expression mutine affichée sur son doux visage. La porte se ferma et se verrouilla en un claquement et les persiennes s'abattirent, plongeant la pièce dans la semi obscurité.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et l'attirait à moi. Une succession de caresses m'enivra, je perdis pied, si bien que je ne protestai pas quand il commença à m'effeuiller. Il le faisait d'une manière délicate, mes vêtements étaient le papier cadeaux qui enveloppait mon corps, le présent, car je m'offrais toute entière à lui.

Je lui fus reconnaissante d'avoir pris son temps pour me dévêtir, il avait fait preuve d'un profond respect pour ma personne. Surtout que je savais que depuis au moins un an et demi, il n'avait pu toucher le corps d'une personne de sexe féminin, son impatience se faisait sentir contre ma cuisse. Mais étrangement cela ne me parut pas incongrue, mieux encore j'étais particulièrement ravie de la tournure des événements.

Il continuait d'être tendre, il caressait ma peau nue avec ferveur, il m'embrassait avec passion. J'étais agréablement bien. Timidement j'avais commencé à lui enlever l'éternelle chemise qu'il portait - je croie que c'est à cet instant que mon goût prononcé pour les chemises éclora. Les bandages qui encerclaient son torse, me rappelèrent que je devais faire attention. J'étais un peu nerveuse mais il me rassura et m'assura que tout irait bien.

Bien qu'il me caresse sans cesse et qu'il y alla en douceur, je ne pouvais pas dire que ma première fois fut agréable au plus haut point, par rapport à toutes les autres fois qui succédèrent. Au niveau physique, je n'eus pas si mal grâce en grande partie à sa délicatesse et à son écoute de mon corps. J'eus grande peine à détacher mon esprit du tiraillement que je ressentais au plus profond de moi, même si au fur et à mesure il s'était grandement atténué. C'était une sensation plutôt étrange de recevoir un corps étranger en soie et je ne réussis pas à me détendre complètement.

Cependant au niveau sentimental je fus comblée ! J'étais ravie de l'accueillir en moi même si cela me surprenait. J'avais aimé le faite qu'il veuille me faire l'amour, car j'en étais certaine nous n'avions pas juste couché ensemble. J'étais soufflée et attendrie par toute la tendresse dont il fit preuve jusqu'au bout avec moi. Lorsqu'il avait atteint l'orgasme je pensais l'avoir ressenti par procuration, j'avais cru que mon cœur allait exploser !

Il était resté un long moment couché sur moi, après s'être retiré précautionneusement. Il avait embrassé ma modeste poitrine sur laquelle il reposait de tout son poids. Aussi sordide que cela puisse paraître, j'aimais la sensation d'être étouffée sous lui. Puis, ne pouvant toujours pas s'allonger sur le dos il se décala sur le côté et nous couvrit des draps. La tête tournait l'un vers l'autre, nous nous sourîmes honnêtement.

_ Ça faisait longtemps... souffla-t-il soulagé, puis il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je suis désolé ça n'a pas dû être très agréable pour toi...

Il leva sa main et pris entre ses doigts une mèche de mes longs cheveux. Je ne fus pas offusquée par sa remarque après tout je m'en doutais. J'acquiesçai à sa remarque me concernant, à quoi bon lui cacher, toutefois je conservais un regard doux pour le rassurer.

_ Je te promets que la prochaine fois se sera plus agréable... murmura-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je souris conquise et heureuse qu'il veuille de nouveau me faire l'amour, je ne l'avais pas rebuté. Je rapprochais mon visage du sien et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres qui signifiait « merci, pour toute l'attention que tu m'as dévouée ». Il sourit, passa son bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher un peu plus de lui, il ferma les yeux. Je l'imitais, certes je n'étais pas très à l'aise car j'étais en sueur, l'intérieur de mes cuisses collait et que j'avais l'impression qu'il était toujours en moi, j'avais d'ailleurs toujours un peu la sensation désagréable d'étirement. Cependant j'étais fatiguée et j'avais envie de me réveiller auprès de lui. Nous nous endormîmes rapidement et sereinement.

Lorsque j'émergeai des bras de Morphée, je mis du temps pour rassembler les derniers éléments de ma mémoire. Je me les remémorai et quand je croisai le visage de Drago, je souris et rougis à la fois. Je regardais l'heure : 19h27. Il était grand temps que je rentre si je voulais dîner. J'essayai de me dégager du bras de Drago sans le réveiller, mais il avait le sommeil léger et ne tarda pas à se réveiller.

_ Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète même si masquée par le sommeil.

_ Je dois retourner à Poudlard. Répondis-je à contre cœur, je ne voulais pas le quitter.

Je rassemblais mes affaires et m'habillais. J'étais gênée car pendant que j'enfilais et boutonnais mes vêtements il n'eut de cesse de me contempler.

_ Peux-tu arrêter de me regarder s'il te plaît... C'est gênant.

Sans pudeur, il se leva et s'accroupit face à moi alors que je mettais mes chaussures. Il arborait un sourire moqueur.

_ Voyons Astoria. Tu as un corps désirable. Et puis après ce qu'on vient de faire je peux t'assurer que j'ai tout vu. Ricana-t-il joueur.

Je baissais les yeux gênée et ceux-ci rencontrèrent le phallus qui m'avait pénétré. Ça ne faisait pas pareil de voir un sexe masculin dans un livre que dans la réalité. Je couinais sans m'en rendre compte et devins cramoisie. Cette fois ci il rigola franchement et honteuse je me redressai et sortis de la pièce.

Avant de passer la porte, il me demanda si je reviendrai ce soir et je lui soufflai que peut-être. Il se renfrogna et retourna se coucher.

_ Je ne regrette rien... crus-je bon d'ajouter.

Sur ces derniers mots je partis avec une démarche en canard. J'étais un peu consternée par ma façon de marcher et je me forçai à adopter une allure qui ne pouvait trahir ce qui s'était passé.

J'arrivais en retard au repas, cependant dans la Grande Salle il y avait peu de monde à cause des vacances et le peu de monde qu'il y avait ne fit pas attention à moi. J'étais encore sonnée par ce qu'il s'était passée, j'étais joyeuse et quiconque me regardait avec attention constaterai un sourire niais sur mon visage. Je mangeais rapidement, j'avais dans l'optique de retourner au cottage sur la falaise afin de dormir avec Drago. Je savais que je le pouvais puisque j'étais seule dans mon dortoir.

Ainsi, en toute connaissance de cause, je souhaitais bonne nuit à tous ceux qui étaient dans la salle commune et j'annonçai tout haut que j'allais me coucher car j'étais fatiguée. J'eus de vague réponse et je sautillai à moitié quand j'allai monter dans mon dortoir.

Cependant, une personne que je ne pensais pas voir me parler m'accosta avec un air sévère.

_ Galvin ?

_ Où étais-tu ! M'ordonna-t-il de répondre.

Je le regardai un instant interloquée et outrée. De quel droit osait-il me surveiller ?

_ Je ne voies pas de quoi tu veux parler. Et puis tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner. Éludai-je sèchement.

Je tournai des talons rapidement, il était encore sous le choc de ma déclaration et je devais en profiter afin de m'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

_ Ne joue pas à la plus maligne avec moi ! Je découvrirai ce que tu caches !

_ Bonne nuit. Insistai-je lourdement d'une voix glaciale.

Je me dépêchai de monter et pensai que ce ne serait peut-être finalement pas raisonnable de retourner voir Drago. J'avais peur que Galvin fasse le guet devant la porte de la salle commune. À cause de lui, je commençai à prendre conscience que j'étais toujours surveillée et la peur de voir mon secret voler en éclat était poignante.

Cependant, la manière dont j'avais quitté Drago n'était pas correcte. Je m'étais enfuie comme une voleuse. Nous n'avions pas fait quelque chose d'anodin ! Et surtout j'avais envie de m'endormir contre lui. Je l'appréciai j'en étais certaine de là à dire que je l'aimais je ne savais pas. Cette relation était différente de celle que j'entretenais avec Galvin. Je n'étais pas sûre d'aimer Drago comme je le devrais. Était-ce mal alors d'avoir fait l'amour avec lui ? Je n'en savais rien et je préférai laisser les choses couler d'elles même pour y voir plus clair ensuite.

Finalement, une heure plus tard, je pris mon sac et le rempli de mon pyjama et d'affaires propres. Je descendis silencieuse les escaliers qui menaient à ma salle commune et je ne croisai personne. Dans la salle commune il n'y avait personne à mon plus grand soulagement. Je me dépêchai de traverser la pièce et disparue derrière la porte. Je descendis à la voler les marches de la tour*** du château. Je courus presque jusqu'à la salle de cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal. J'espérai de tout cœur que le professeur Hoffmann ne soit pas rentrée. Heureusement que non. Je pris un peu de poudre de cheminette dans ma main et les flammes vertes m'aspirèrent vers un autre lieu.

Lorsque j'arrivai, la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité. Le cœur battant je me dirigeai vers sa chambre. Je l'entrouvris doucement, je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Il dormait profondément sur le ventre comme d'habitude. Je passai la porte et sur la pointe des pieds je m'approchai en essayant de faire craquer le vieux parquet le moins possible. Près du lit, je me dévêtis rapidement et enfilai mon pyjama. Je soulevai les couvertures et il grogna un peu, je me figeai. Puis après un instant où mon corps resta suspendu dans ses mouvements, je me glissai délicatement à ses côtés.

_ Tu es revenue... murmura-t-il la voix ensommeillée.

_ Oui. Soufflai-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il se rapprocha de moi, se tourna vers moi les yeux toujours fermés. Il m'enlaçant étroitement et se rendormit son visage proche du mien. Sur le dos, je continuer de lui caresser les quelques mèches blondes qui retombaient sur son front pour l'apaiser. Je m'endormis à mon tour rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai tardivement. Je tournai la tête et je le vis endormis sereinement, ce qui était rare. J'étais heureuse de constater qu'il pouvait dormir d'un sommeil apaisé. Les souvenirs de ses sommeils agités de démons me faisaient froid dans le dos. Doucement, du bout des doigts je lui écartai les mèches blondes qui venaient caresser son beau visage.

Je le trouvai magnifique, ses cicatrices ne me rebutaient nullement au contraire, elles me fascinaient dans le sens où elles me rappelaient que Drago bien qu'en disent certains était un homme courageux ! Il était si facile de se retrouver du bon côté, mais s'il l'avait fait il aurait trahi sa famille et il était certain que ses parents seraient morts s'il s'était rebellé. Ses actes n'étaient en rien excusables et malgré tous ses remords il continuait de vivre. Il voulait vraiment s'en sortir, prouver au monde de la sorcellerie qu'il avait changé, qu'il voulait œuvrer pour le bien de la société.

Alors que je le regardais attentivement, je vis son avant-bras gauche qui était recouvert d'un bandage dont il m'avait interdit de toucher. Ma curiosité fut piquée, je pensais sincèrement que nous avions déjà dépassé le stade de nous cacher certaine chose et je savais déjà ce qu'il s'y cachait : la marque des ténèbres. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'éphèbe juste en face de moi, puis constatant qu'il était profondément endormi, je retirai le bandage délicatement.

Après plusieurs tours, je tombais sur quelque chose d'accablant. Il y avait bien la présence de la marque des ténèbres très atténuée depuis la mort de Voldemort. Cependant, je ne pouvais aussi constater que trois blessures profondes et étranges car non rectiligne, barraient la marque en diagonale. De plus, elles n'étaient pas cicatrisées ! Ce ne pouvait être un sort car sinon les écorchures auraient été nette. Était-ce une griffure ? Et si c'était le cas, comment l'avait-il reçu ? Je posai mes doigts sur le bas de la blessure et la vérité me frappa dans mon effroi le plus sidérant et angoissant.

_ Je t'avais interdis de regarder. Déclare une voix rauque visiblement en colère.

Je relevai la tête pour croiser deux orbes métalliques me fixer avec sévérité. Mon visage se tordit de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

_ Pourquoi... murmurai-je

_ Au début je voulais effacer la marque... Maintenant je veux qu'il reste une trace de mes fautes afin que je puisse garder en tête mes objectifs. Soupira-t-il en embrassant mon front

Je me blottis contre lui et nichai ma tête dans son cou. Il me caressa les cheveux afin de me réconforter. Nous ne dîmes mot, après tout nous n'en avions pas besoin et puis qu'aurais-je dis, que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Je ne pouvais lui dire car je ne pensais pas ainsi et qu'il était assez lucide pour savoir ce qu'il faisait.

_ Je n'y ai plus touché depuis quelques temps déjà... Avoua-t-il en esquissant un demi-sourire.

Il venait de confirmer mes pensées, il n'était plus aussi tourmenté que ce qu'il l'avait été. Je m'en réjouissais intérieurement sachant pertinemment que ses cauchemars et ses remords ne cesseront jamais de le poursuivre pour autant. Il n'était pas sorti d'affaire et il pouvait replonger à tout moment, mais j'étais là pour le soutenir, j'honorais ma part du marché tout comme s'efforçait-il de le faire.

J'embrassais son cou soulagée en partie. Je me blottis d'autant plus contre lui, appréciant le contact de sa peau contre moi. Je sentis sa main descendre dans mon dos, passer sur mes fesses rebondies puis remonter sur la hanche pour encore descendre avec lenteur toujours plus bas. Je souris contre la peau fine de son cou, en réponse de ses caresses je lui mordillais le lobe de l'oreille. Il frissonna, j'étais fière de moi.

Soudain, il me fit basculer sur le dos et il s'empara de ma bouche avec légèreté. Sa langue titilla la mienne jusqu'à ce que nous fûmes à cour d'oxygène. Taquin, un sourire narquois accroché à ses lèvres désirables, ses mains remontèrent le long de mes cuisses emportant au passage ma chemise de nuit. Je me redressais légèrement pour qu'il l'enlève définitivement. Je me retrouvais totalement nue sous lui. Le rouge me monta tout de même à la joue et son sourire goguenard s'élargit davantage.

Il cajola mes seins avec délicatesse, embrassa ma peau velouté, embrasa mon corps sous chacune de ses caresses plus délectables les unes que les autres. Puis sa tête descendit plus bas, toujours plus bas. Lorsque je compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mon teint devint pivoine et je fus assez mal-à-l'aise. Cependant, lorsque je le sentis me caresser intimement, je ne pus retenir un gémissement mélange de surprise et de plaisir. Je me détendis à la suite et je me laissai porter par les vagues de plaisir qui ravageaient mon corps sous ses assauts langoureux. Je ne voulais plus le quitter.

Galvin me suivait de près j'en avais assez, j'accélérai encore le pas, il fit de même. Je n'en pouvais plus depuis la reprise des cours il était encore plus insistant. Il me suivait à tel point que je devais sortir après le couvre-feu pour administrer ses soins à Drago. Il n'aimait pas trop savoir que je devais venir le soir et il n'aimait pas que Galvin me surveille. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de jaloux, ni particulièrement possessif à mon plus grand étonnement ! Il ne me harcelait pas pour avoir des renseignements sur ma vie à Poudlard. Il ne m'interdisait rien, il me faisait simplement confiance, c'était une partie de sa personnalité que j'appréciai.

Cependant, je pouvais constater qu'il avait horreur de ne pouvoir rien faire, d'être obligé de rester ici. Je ne pouvais qu'essayer de le rassurer mais cette histoire m'énervait tellement que mes émotions transparaissaient. Je voulais que cela cesse ! Je commençai à avoir vraiment peur...

Soudain, deux voix féminines alpaguèrent mon ex-petit ami. J'en profitai pour tourner à l'angle d'un couloir. Toutefois, lorsque que je reconnus les voix de mes meilleurs amies, je m'arrêtai et me plaquai contre le mur de pierre afin d'entendre leur conversation. À première vue, mes amies étaient en colère vu le ton sec qu'elles employaient.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais Galvin ? Tu croies pas que ça devient du n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Garance méprisante.

_ Attendez-vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'elle est bizarre en ce moment, elle vous cache quelque chose et je suis certain que c'est quelque chose d'important ! Répliqua-t-il énervé de s'être fait arrêté en pleine filature.

_ Tout ce qu'on retient c'est que tu harcèles notre amies. Tu n'es plus avec elle ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle ! Gronda Lysbeth les yeux foudroyants.

_ Mais elle vous ment ! Contra-t-il avec véhémence en essayant de forcer le passage.

_ Nous avons confiance en elle ! Rétorqua Garance d'une voix sans appel.

Mon sœur s'emballa face à cette déclaration, elles en m'en voulaient pas de ne pas leur dire. J'étais soulagée, je ne voulais pas qu'elles m'en tiennent rigueur.

_ Vous avez de très bonnes amies Miss. Dit le professeur Hoffmann en me mettant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

Je sursautais malgré moi, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait assisté à la scène. Elle m'offrit un sourire énigmatique et je papillonnai des yeux estomaquée. Puis son caractère changea, passant d'une présence rassurante à une expression colérique. Elle se dévoila et se planta extrêmement droite au milieu du carrefour. Elle darda de ses petits yeux noirs le jeune sorcier :

_ Galvin arrêtez de faire votre Nifleur et venez dans mon bureau. Aboya le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le Serdaigle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma aussitôt qu'il vit la fureur de notre enseignante. Penaud, il l'avait suivi jusqu'à son bureau.

Le lendemain, je ne croisai pas la moindre ombre de Galvin, j'en étais soulagée. Le soir, je regardais à la table des professeurs et le professeur Hoffmann m'adressa un clin d'œil discret, je la remerciai d'un signe de tête tout aussi discret. C'était notre secret.

J'étais légèrement anxieuse, c'était pourquoi je n'avais pu me retenir d'aller dormir entre ses bras. Même si cela signifiait se réveiller de très bonne heure. De toute façon si j'étais restée dans mon lit je n'aurai pas dormi, tout simplement car les ASPICs commençaient demain. Drago avait su me réconforter comme il se doit, il m'avait vidé la tête et il m'avait un peu taquiné comme à son habitude.

Je me sentais tellement bien avec lui que je me demandai parfois si toute cette histoire était réelle. Nous vivions au jour le jour, nous ne nous prenions pas la tête, nous étions restés naturels face à l'autre. Avec le retour du beau temps nous nous promenions sur la plage le dimanche après-midi. Ces blessures cicatrisaient parfaitement et il n'avait plus que quelques compresses, je le sentais revivre. Il lui arrivait de temps en temps de faire des cauchemars me rappelant que le mauris sapientis faisait toujours effet et que personne ne m'avait répondu. Je n'avais aucun remède pour l'aider contre les effets secondaires.

Toutefois, plus le temps passait plus je le sentais aller mieux. Il souriait plus souvent, ses yeux avaient retrouvé une étincelle de malice et de sournoiserie typiquement Serpentesque. La couleur de ses yeux c'était grandement éclaircis, ses yeux n'étaient plus plissés sous l'effet de la douleur mais ouvert. Son front avait arrêté de se froncer continuellement, même si je pouvais maintenant voir deux fines rides barrer son front. L'anxiété et la souffrance avait vieillit ces traits cependant pour ma part il était toujours aussi attirant si ce n'était plus depuis que les traits de son visage se sont détendus.

Je sentis ses doigts dans ma main, je tournai la tête vers lui et il m'adressa un sourire narquois face à mon stresse. Légèrement vexée, je passai sur mon visage un masque d'impassibilité et lui de même. Seule la caresse de son pouce au creux de ma paume m'indiqua qu'il me souhaitait bonne chance. Puis, il resserra sa prise sur ma main et nous entrâmes dans la cheminée qui nous avala dans ses flammes vertes.

Nous arrivâmes dans le bureau du professeur Hoffmann, à mon plus grand soulagement elle n'était pas là. Je n'aurais pas su expliquer ma présence sinon. D'un signe de tête, il me signifia que je devais y aller. Je sortis du bureau non sans lui jeter un dernier regard en arrière légèrement inquiète de l'accueil que les écoliers risquaient de lui faire.

Je retrouvai à ma table, les deux amies arboraient un air entendu, mais elles ne posèrent aucune question. J'en soupirai de soulagement, intérieurement, il alla sans dire. Puis à la fin du repas, le professeur McGonagall se leva pour demander aux septièmes années de rester ici. Les autres années partirent vaquer à leur occupation. Ils avaient une semaine et demie où ils n'avaient pas cours, car les professeurs étaient réquisitionnés afin de surveiller les examens écrits. Les cinquièmes années en profitaient pour réviser à fond car dans deux petites semaines, leurs examens auraient lieu.

La traditionnelle première épreuve était toujours la métamorphose. Le matin nous passions l'écrit et l'après-midi nous passions devant un jury après avoir tiré au sort un sortilège que nous devions exécuter. Mardi nous avions potion, avec le matin la préparation d'une potion tirée au sort à réaliser en un temps impartie allant d'une heure et demie à quatre heures. Puis l'après-midi, nous avions deux heures d'épreuve écrite. Le mercredi était réservé aux sortilèges, avec deux heures d'épreuves écrite le matin et l'après-midi une épreuve pratique que nous tirions au sort. Le jeudi était réservé à la défense contre les forces du mal. Avec pour le matin une épreuve écrite et l'après-midi une épreuve pratique. Le vendredi nous avions notre épreuve de botanique, avec une épreuve écrite le matin et l'après-midi une épreuve pratique dans les serres surchauffées.

Le week-end passa rapidement nous achevions nos dernières révisions. Le lundi nous avions histoire de la magie le matin pour ceux qui avaient continué cette matière ce qui n'était pas mon cas avec une épreuve écrite, l'après-midi était réservée aux élèves qui avaient continué l'astronomie, ce qui n'étais également pas mon cas. Les deux derniers jours étaient réservés aux options. J'avais les runes à passer le mardi matin, une traduction d'un texte puis des points de grammaire en relation avec le texte. Le mercredi après-midi j'avais ma partition de piano à jouer devant un jury et une présentation orale d'un morceau que j'avais décortiqué tout au long de l'année.

Malgré mon stress, je m'en sortais plutôt bien. J'avais fait un petit raté en métamorphose mais j'avais fait une potion de régénération sanguine parfaite ! Je m'en étais plutôt bien sortie en sortilège, j'avais plus eu du mal en défense contre les forces du mal surtout en pratique mais la partie écrite avait été facile. En rune le texte que nous avions du traduire était un extrait de la légende sur Tristan et Iseult, j'adorai cette légende. En art et musique magique j'avais joué mon morceau à la perfection, le jury en était resté la bouche bée. Mon professeur de musique avait été fier de moi.

Le rythme d'enchaînement des épreuves avait été particulièrement soutenu et le mercredi soir j'étais vidée de mon énergie. De mon côté et celui de mes amies tout allait bien.

Par contre du côté de Drago on ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Quand il était rentré à Poudlard, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient chuchoté derrière son dos et ce même chez les Serpentards. Certainement que les critiques les plus virulentes venaient de sa maison qui avait dû supporter toutes les brimades au cours de c'est deux dernières années. La guerre n'était pas finie pour tout le monde ! J'étais assise derrière lui lors des épreuves écrites et je n'étais pas la seule à lui lancer constamment des regards, même si les miens n'étaient pas méprisants. Même le corps enseignant ne semblait pas enclin à le soutenir seul le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Hoffmann semblaient porter un intérêt pour lui. Même si le regard de notre directrice était empreint de tristesse et de pitié.

Pendant les épreuves écrites, puisqu'il avait les mêmes sujets, il ne fut pas victime de discrimination. Nonobstant, les épreuves pratiques les plus ardues semblaient lui être réservées et le professeur Hoffmann ainsi que le professeur McGonagall étaient particulièrement attentives à ce que le jury ne soit pas tendancieux. Ainsi il se retrouva à faire du félix félicis potion qui normalement ne figurait pas pour l'examen national. Mais les examinateurs avaient trouvé la faille en prétextant que le professeur Slughorn l'avait abordée lors de la sixième année de Drago Malefoy.

Aussi bien qu'en métamorphose, qu'en sortilège et défense contre les forces du mal, il se retrouva aussi à exécuter les sorts les plus techniques. Le vice des examinateurs avait été poussé à son maximum lorsque que l'un d'eux avait dit sur un ton de la conversation lors de l'épreuve pratique de défense contre les forces du mal qu'un sort de patronus ne serait pas si dure à exécuter pour lui qu'un doloris ou un avada kedavra. Le professeur Hoffmann était rentrée dans une colère noire et la directrice eut toutes les peines du monde pour la calmer avant de rabatte le clapet à cet ignoble personnage ! Drago n'avait rien dit il a juste exécuté un magnifique patronus à la forme d'un loup. J'étais là j'avais tout vu même les lèvres de Drago murmurer à peine audible « Homo homini lupus est» (2).

Pour ses épreuves de soins de créature animale et de divination, je n'avais eu que des échos, mais il avait su parfaitement exécuter ce qu'on lui demandait !

Tous les soirs pendant la période d'examen, je n'étais pas allée le voir car les filles de ma chambre se seraient doutées de quelque chose. Et pourtant j'avais envie d'aller le voir pour le réconforter. Je me doutais que cette semaine avaient dû être particulièrement éprouvante pour lui. Cela faisait presque deux années qu'il n'avait vu personne ! Et dès qu'il remettait le nez dehors, on l'assaillait de regard noir et méprisant.

C'est pourquoi, j'étais allée le retrouver samedi après-midi au cottage sur la falaise. Je ne le trouvai pas à l'intérieur, je claquai la porte d'entrée et m'élançai sur la falaise. Dès que je le vis, mes foulées s'allongèrent et je fus transportée par une euphorie déroutante et tellement grisante, une impression de liberté qui m'emplissait de joie.

Il se retourna et m'adressa un sourire discret, à quelques mètres de lui, je ralentis puis m'arrêtai. Il me tendit sa main que je saisis en souriant émue. Nous nous contemplâmes un long moment, le vent se fit plus violent et les vagues frappaient rageusement la pierre, mais il faisait beau, les rayons du soleil nous réchauffaient entre deux bourrasques de vents.

Puis soudain, il tira sur mon bras et je me retrouvai entre les siens. Son étreinte fut chaleureuse, rassurante.

_ Merci... me souffla-t-il d'une voix reconnaissante.

Il avait l'air si apaisé à ce moment que sans que je ne puisse les retenir, des larmes de soulagements dévalèrent mes joues et il resserra son étreinte autour de moi. Je t'aime pensai-je, sans pouvoir le lui dire la voix trop émue pour pouvoir parler.

Juin 2000 était sur le point de s'éteindre et avec lui, ma scolarité. J'allais quitter ma maison et j'étais attristée. C'était comme si une partie de moi mourrait, comme si je grandissais d'un coup. Je savais peut-être ce que je ferais à la rentrée mais le dernier trajet dans le Poudlard express ne sera pas aussi joyeux que les autres, car je ne verrais plus jamais mon refuge.

Demain, je quitterai définitivement Poudlard, j'avais eu tous mes ASPICs avec des notes qui n'allaient pas en dessous d'Effort Exceptionnel. A la surprise générale, la personne qui était major de notre promotion n'était autre que Drago Malefoy ! Beaucoup avait crié au scandale mais les faits étaient là. Ils avaient eu les meilleures notes partout. Nombres professeurs qui l'avaient eu, avaient assenti qu'il était un très bon élève et que s'il avait travaillé plus, il aurait eu de meilleurs notes pendant sa scolarité. Le voilà qui leur avait donné raison. Le professeur McGonagall, l'avait félicité pour sa réussite personnellement. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils avaient discuté dans le bureau de la directrice, la seule chose que je savais, c'était qu'il en était ressortit la mine sombre.

L'engouement du à ses notes était vite passé, je le voyais souvent préoccupé, plongé la plus part du temps dans ses pensées. De mon côté, j'étais assaillie par les souvenirs et la nostalgie.

Mais une chose était certaine dans mon esprit, je voulais rester avec lui. Je ne savais pas comment nous allions nous revoir mais, j'étais sûr qu'il irait me chercher. Nous avions une promesse l'un envers l'autre. Je restais à ses côtés et il ferait tout son possible pour se racheter aux yeux de la société.

C'était pourquoi j'avais décidé de lui avouer mes sentiments afin qu'il n'y ait plus aucune ambiguïté entre nous. Je pouvais sentir qu'il tenait réellement à moi. J'avais tendance à me dire que nous n'avions pas forcément de mots pour nous comprendre. J'en étais persuadée.

Il était très doux ce dernier soir avant que je prenne le Poudlard Express. Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte de ma tristesse à quitter ce lieu. Et pourtant au lieu de passer mes derniers instants dans ma maison, je les passais avec lui, dans ses bras. Il m'embrassait doucement, faisait particulièrement attention à ne pas me faire le moindre mal, ses gestes étaient pures caresses, ses baisers d'une telle volupté et son regard chaleureux me réconfortait.

Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps les mots qui sommeillaient en moi et qu'il faisait croître. Il était important à mes yeux malgré son passé, je l'aimais dans son entièreté avec ses qualités et ses défauts, ses rêves et ses démons.

_ Je t'aime.

Il fut profondément surpris au point d'en ouvrir la bouche légèrement, puis au fur et à mesure des secondes, un doux sourire éclaire ses traits et je sentis un énorme poids quitter ma poitrine. Nous fîmes l'amour avec passion et tendresse.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveillai, je ne croisais pas deux orbes métalliques mais au contraire deux pupilles d'un noir profond qui me regardaient avec compassion. Je me redressai en sursaut, intriguée de reconnaître cette personne.

_ Professeur ? Interrogeai-je ne voulant y croire.

_ Miss Lalendre et Miss Ziegler se sont inquiétées, elles ne vous ont pas vu ce matin. Exposa-t-elle d'une voix posée.

_ Où est Drago ?

_ Je pense que ceci répondra à vos questions... désigna-t-elle l'enveloppe posée à mon intention sur la table du chevet.

Je la saisis la main légèrement tremblante, je balayai du regard la chambre et je constatai horrifiée que l'armoire en face du lit était vide. Mon cœur se serra, mais le professeur Hoffmann ne me laissa pas me poser plus de questions que cela car sa voix impérative me rappela à l'ordre.

_ Habillez-vous ! Nous allons être en retard sinon.

Je me hâtai de me vêtir, le cerveau déconnecté de la réalité, j'exécutai chaque geste sans que je ne m'en rende compte réellement. Tout était instinctif, comme si mon corps les avait imprimés à l'intérieur même de ses cellules et qu'il était capable d'une volonté propre.

Je ne compris pas très bien comment je suis arrivée à Pré-au-Lard. Le professeur Hoffmann m'expliqua que mes amies s'étaient occupées de mes bagages. Le monde sur le quai de gare me refit prendre conscience de la réalité. J'inspirai profondément comme si j'avais arrêté de respirer il y a longtemps et que je renaissais. Les synapses de mon cerveau se reconnectèrent et je clignai des yeux, hébétée de ce retour à la vie.

Le professeur Hoffmann me tira brusquement par le bras pour que j'avance, j'avais arrêté de bouger sans m'en rendre compte. Sa poigne ferme sur mon bras me faisait mal, mais je ne dis rien. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle était en colère mais je ne sus dire si c'était à cause de moi ou à cause du départ de Drago dont elle n'était visiblement pas au courant. Elle me plaça devant une porte de train et m'y fit grimper.

_ Miss Greengrass ! Me héla-t-elle, je me retournai pour lui faire face. Si vous voulez en parler, je serais toujours à votre écoute. Sans vous juger ! Ni vous sermonner !

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, poliment et elle détourna très vite les talons pour se diriger vers l'avant du train, dans le wagon réservé au professeur.

Je me retournai à mon tour et je vis mes deux amies un air de profonde inquiétude peint sur leur trait. Garance s'élança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras un court instant avant de se rappeler qu'elle devait me remonter les bretelles.

_ Où étais-tu passée ! S'exclama-t-elle espérant une réponse.

_ Je... Je...

_ Astoria, nous n'avons rien dit, nous n'avons jamais essayé de savoir ce qu'il se tramait, mais là c'est allé trop loin. Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'on a du inventé pour qu'on justifie ta disparition. On était morte d'inquiétude. Continua-t-elle

_ Je...

_ Astoria... murmura Lysbeth en s'approchant.

_ Pardon... Pardonnez-moi. Pardonnez-moi. Soufflai-je honteuse de leur avoir causé tant de soucis, les larmes rougissant mes yeux.

Elles se regardèrent, la mine triste. Garance me prit par le bras et m'entraina dans le compartiment qu'elle avait réservé. Elles s'assirent en face de moi et ne me demandèrent rien de plus face à ma détresse. Aujourd'hui encore je m'en veux de ne pas leur avoir tout raconté, certaines choses auraient été plus simples.

Une fois assise, je dépliai la lettre qui m'était adressée, au fur et à mesure de ma lecture mes yeux s'embuèrent de nouveau. Garance et Lysbeth me contemplèrent interloquée mais je ne leur révélai rien.

_Astoria, _

_Beaucoup qualifierai mon geste lâche de salop. Je ne pourrais les contredire. Sache seulement que j'avais prévu depuis longtemps de partir. Je ne pouvais pas rester indéfiniment ici. Même si je dois t'avouer que ce lieu m'apaise._

_Sache aussi que ce n'est pas à cause de tes sentiments à mon égard que je suis parti. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais plutôt la mienne. Pour dire vrai, je ne savais pas comment continuer notre relation puisque mes blessures sont totalement guéries et que tu n'es plus tenue de venir me voir. La fuite m'est donc apparue comme le meilleur moyen. _

_Je dois aussi t'avouer que je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne peux pas te dire à l'heure actuelle si je t'aime ou non. Bien que tes mots me sont allés droit au cœur et m'ont fait un bien fou._

_Cependant je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir. Et puis soyons réalistes, nous nous sommes connus à l'abri des autres. Si nous vivons cette relation au grand jour, tu seras blâmée à tort et je me refuse que cela arrive. Tu ne mérites pas d'être traînée dans la boue. Et surtout je ne veux pas me quereller avec toi à ce sujet, je ne veux pas que tu souffres, je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses. C'est peut-être paradoxal, vu qu'en ce moment tu dois certainement me détester. _

_Mais je veux garder les souvenirs heureux et insouciants que nous partagions au cottage sur la falaise. Je veux chérir ces souvenirs sans qu'ils ne soient pollués par la très probable décadence de notre lien si nous avions continué._

_Tu es une personne merveilleuse Astoria, je n'ai pas pour habitude de dire des compliments et encore moins de les écrire, mais je le pense vraiment. C'est pourquoi je te souhaite d'être heureuse sans moi, ce que je ne doute pas. _

_Prend soin de toi _

_Drago _

Je reposai la tête contre la vitre du Poudlard Express, sous les regards inquiets de mes amies. Doucement, des larmes amères de tristesse dévalèrent mes joues...

_Voilà comment mon idylle avec Drago Malefoy prit fin _

Notes :

1 : D'après Wikipédia il y a des vacances de printemps bien que je n'en ai pas le souvenir dans les livres.

2 : citation qui apparaît pour la première fois chez Plaute et qui peut être traduit par « l'homme est un loup pour l'homme ». Cette citation a été plusieurs fois reprise au cours des siècles.


	8. Chapitre VI

Bonsoir, on m'accuse de plagiat ce qui me blesse profondément ! je précise donc que cette fiction a été écrite en novembre 2011 et que je l'ai termineé en mai 2012. Astoria de Leelax dont certains lecteurs m'accusent d'avoir plagié a commencé à être publiée en juin 2012. On peut toujours dire que je mens mais c'est la stricte vérité ! je suis une fan de cette fanfiction mais jamais je ne m'abaisserai à plagier l'auteur parce que je respecte ce qu'il fait !

Il y a des ressemblances entre les fictions certes, mais elles ne sont pas pareils ! j'espère que ce chapitre sera vous en convaincre !

Chapitre VI

Deux années passèrent bientôt trois et je ne l'avais revu. Je savais grâce à la presse et ma correspondance avec le professeur Hoffmann, qu'il tenait sa promesse. Il se rachetait auprès de la société, en ce moment il avait trouvé un poste au Ministère de la Magie. Il travaillait dans un nouveau département celui de « la Révision des Lois Magiques » (1) juste à côté du cabinet du Ministre de la Magie. Il n'était composé que de quatre employés. Lui et son ancienne ennemi Hermione Granger mettaient à jour les anciennes lois du Monde Magique de Grande-Bretagne. Leur chef, Percy Weasley tentait de faire adopter les lois qu'ils révisaient au Conseil des Sorciers (2), une sorte d'assemblée de sorciers pour la plus part Sang-Pur qui vote les lois. Et pour finir leur secrétaire Cracmol.

Cette création département avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre mais surtout le fait qu'il y participe ! Nombreux articles dénonçaient son hypocrisie envers la sa collègue Née-Moldue mais aussi envers ce qu'il défendait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de crédits aux yeux du monde des sorciers et pourtant il avançait des arguments, proposait des textes de lois intéressants.

Même si au début j'avais été en colère après qu'il m'est lâchement abandonné, aujourd'hui cette colère c'était transformée en rancœur. Et pourtant je découpais tous les articles que je trouvais dans les journaux qui parlaient de lui. Je les rangeais dans un cahier avec la lettre qu'il m'avait laissé. Quand je lisais les articles surtout ceux des journaux à scandale je me rendais compte combien il avait raison quand il disait dans sa lettre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on me traite de tous les noms parce que j'étais avec lui. J'avais une fois eu le malheur de prendre sa défense dans une discussion, les regards noirs qu'on m'avait lancés m'avaient dissuadé de continuer. Il avait parfaitement raison, je n'étais pas prête à assumer de me tenir à ses côtés. Ainsi notre aventure ne s'était pas si mal terminée.

Depuis, j'avais mûri. Ma formation d'accoucheuse se terminait dans un mois. Je m'étais faite quelques amis, dont une avec qui je m'entendais particulièrement bien : Jane McCarthy. Une toute petite femme aux cheveux châtain clair coupés au carré, elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et débordait de bonne humeur. Elle était la seule que l'on entendait parler avec entrain à quatre heures du matin, les soirs de gardes à Sainte Mangouste. Malgré cette énergie débordante, elle était réservée, n'élevait jamais la voix, en somme elle avait la joie de vivre. Et c'était particulièrement agréable.

De plus c'était elle qui m'avait présenté à Kyle, son frère. Il m'avait tout de suite plu, grâce à son sourire éclatant, comme sa sœur il aimait la vie et n'était jamais blasé. Il était séduisant avec ses grands yeux ambrés, ses fossettes à croquer et son piercing à l'arcade sourcilière lui donné un air rebelle qui m'avait faite fondre. Nous nous étions aimés dès le premier regard, le coup de foudre, même si je n'y avais jamais cru, on avait une très bonne affinité et on se l'était montré dès le départ. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse avec un homme, j'étais épanouie, je me sentais femme.

Bien entendu, je n'oubliais pas mes amies depuis ma première année à Poudlard : Garance et Lysbeth. Chaque mercredi soir était notre soirée. Nous avions pour habitude de dîner ensemble chez l'une et nous tournions chaque semaine. En générale nous n'étions que toutes les trois, rarement nos hommes étaient conviés. Nous discutions de futilités tout en nous esclaffant des dernières maladresses du collègue de travail de Garance. Elle avait trouvé un poste à la Gazette du Sorcier tandis que Lysbeth travaillait sur le Chemin de Traverse dans la très réputée librairie : Fleury & Botts. J'adorais passer des après-midi shopping avec elle, faire les imbéciles dans les cabines d'essayage et craquer sur une robe hors de prix. Chaque été nous allions en France dans la famille de Garance qui était devenue un peu ma famille de substitution.

Je correspondais toujours avec Daphné et depuis que j'avais quitté Poudlard tous les dimanche midis, j'étais reçue au manoir des Nott pour le déjeuner. C'était agréable d'avoir une sœur, même si par moment nous ne savions pas quelle attitude adopter l'une envers l'autre. Notre relation évoluait lentement. De temps en temps j'emmenais avec moi Kyle et je croyais que ma sœur l'aime bien.

De son côté, elle était plus qu'épanouie auprès de Théodore, ils allaient parfaitement ensemble, je me surprenais à surveiller du coin de l'œil, attendrie, les petites gestes de tendresse qu'ils s'échangeaient discrètement. Ils étaient un couple qui ne montrait pas d'effusion d'amour dégoulinant et pourtant quand ils se tenaient côte à côte, on ne pouvait que constater qu'ils s'aimaient d'un amour pur et sincère. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas mariés mais ces derniers temps le sujet devenait récurent à table, je pensais donc que ce serait bientôt le moment. Une petite voix au fond de moi espérait que cela ne donnerait pas des idées à Kyle, je ne sais plus pourquoi mais j'exécrais l'idée de me marier. Je trouvais qu'habiter déjà ensemble été suffisant et cela était effectif grâce aux encouragements de ma sœur qui m'avait poussée à quitter la maison natale dépressive.

En effet, j'étais plutôt d'une nature ordonnée voir maniaque sur les bords alors que lui avait tendance à laisser traîner ses affaires un peu partout. Ça m'agaçait un peu de devoir toujours passer derrière lui et quelques fois on se disputait un peu, pas longtemps. Il savait exactement comment se faire pardonner. Je raffolais de ses baisers. Merlin ! J'irais me damner pour qu'il continue à m'en donner !

J'adorais les samedi matins, quand j'étais blottie contre lui alors qu'il dormait encore. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le dévorer du regard. Il était plus jeune que moi d'un an, il était chez Poufsouffle à Poudlard et pourtant je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. Mais peut-être que notre histoire aurait été bien différente si nous étions sortis ensemble à Poudlard. J'étais heureuse avec lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il grogna un peu avant de remuer, il ouvrit les yeux et s'étira en poussant un gémissement rauque de contentement.

_Bonjour... Murmurai-je en me penchant sur ses lèvres offertes.

Il sourit contre mes lèvres, je souris à mon tour.

_J'aime quand tu me réveilles ainsi... chuchota-t-il les yeux encore à moitié fermés.

_Allez debout il est 11 heure, n'oublie pas que tu remplaces un collègue cet après-midi.

_Merde... jura-t-il. J'avais complètement oublié.

Un sourire narquois apparu sur mes lèvres moqueuses, il me regarda et se renfrogna :

_Arrête avec ce sourire il ne te va pas. Déclara-t-il.

Je perdis mon sourire, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire ainsi, c'était automatique, même si je savais qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Mais c'était plus fort que moi comme si ce sourire faisait partie de moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas alors qu'il avait beaucoup d'humour. Enfin pas en ce qui le concernait. Monsieur était très susceptible et je m'efforçais de ne pas le taquiner sur ce terrain-là. C'était le seul défaut que je lui trouvais.

Je me levai vêtue de ma nuisette et marchai d'une démarche chaloupée, je sentis son regard sur mes reins et j'adorai ça. Je ne me lassai pas de lui faire autant d'effet même après tout ce temps : un an et huit mois pour être exacte. Moi qui avais trouvé ringarde les filles qui comptaient les mois, les jours qu'elles passaient au côté de leur petit ami, je m'étais mise à faire pareil. En fait, c'était une habitude qu'on prenait vite et chaque fois que je faisais le compte je ne croyais pas que le temps passait aussi vite.

Nous mangeâmes rapidement, puis une fois habillé il partit après m'avoir embrassé longuement sur le palier de notre appartement. J'étais sure que notre voisine d'en face regardait par son œil de porte, pour voir notre échange buccal. Je m'en étais rendue compte quand j'avais remarqué le regard entendu qu'elle nous avait lancé quand nous étions rentrés un soir après un restaurant en tête à tête.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, je m'installai à mon bureau et décidai d'écrire la conclusion de mon mémoire de fin d'étude je devais le rendre dans une semaine puis je le présenterai à la fin du mois juin. Dix-sept mètres et cinquante-trois centimètres de parchemin avait été nécessaire à sa rédaction et je n'osais ni compter le nombre de plumes que j'avais élimé jusqu'au bout ni la quantité d'encre noire qui avait coulé. Alors que j'apposai le point final à mon écrit, je me sentis libérée d'un poids. D'ici deux mois j'aurais mon diplôme et je pourrais commencer à travailler, j'avais déjà ma place réservée à la maternité de Sainte Mangouste.

Merci à mon mentor d'avoir écrit une lettre de recommandation, soulignant mes qualités et surtout mon rôle dans la guerre. Cela avait fait fort impression sur mes professeurs et j'avais de ce fait gagné une certaine notoriété.

Je n'étais pas honteuse d'avoir recours à ce type de manœuvre, après tout j'étais tout sauf niaise. Le monde du travail était loin d'être rose, un peu d'aide était toujours la bienvenue afin de percer. De plus, je n'avais menacé pas Mrs Pomfresh pour qu'elle envoie cette lettre, c'était de son propre chef qu'elle l'avait fait. Toutefois, cette attention me touchait et il était agréable d'être reconnue pour un acte de bravoure. Même si, je ne m'en vantais pas car je considérais mon geste normal, je n'avais pas choisis ce métier pour rien.

Je roulais précautionneusement mon parchemin et le rangeais. Je me tournais vers l'horloge : 17h30. Il me restait encore un peu de temps avant de prendre ma garde à la maternité. Je m'étirai et décidai de passer voir Daphné chez elle. Je pris ma veste et transplanai au manoir des Nott.

Ma sœur m'accueillit de mauvaise humeur ce qui était rare. Elle me fit entrer et je fus étonnée de constater que je n'étais pas seule. Face à moi se tenait une jeune femme plus petite que ma sœur et aussi brune que Daphné était blonde. Elle arborait une mine abattue, elle me salua d'un signe de tête et s'avança vers moi afin de se présenter.

_Vous devez être Astoria Greengrass, n'est-ce pas ? Daphné m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Je hochai la tête incapable de dire la moindre parole. Soudain Daphné se précipita entre nous.

_ Comment oses-tu ! Ne te présente pas face à elle ! Cracha-t-elle le visage déformé par la haine. Jamais je ne te pardonnerai ! Jamais ! J'étais mal et toi qui te disait mon amie, Pansy...

_ Daphné nous étions tous mal, nous n'avions plus de repère ! S'exclama la dénommée Pansy avec la force du désespoir.

_ J'étais entrain de me noyer et alors que je te tendais la main tu m'as enfoncé la tête sous l'eau ! Ragea-t-elle en faisant des grands gestes. Et tu l'as maintenue !

_Je sais que j'ai été ignoble. Mais j'étais mal, mon meilleur ami m'avait trahis et on m'avait forcé à épouser un homme de quinze ans mon ainé !

_ Et alors ça ne justifie pas tes actes. Contra Daphné et je lui donnais raison

_ Je sais ! J'essaie juste de t'expliquer pourquoi j'en suis arrivée à faire ces ignominies.

_ J'en ai rien à faire de tes explications !

_J'étais jalouse ! Jalouse que Théo et toi soyez amoureux, j'étais jalouse de ton bonheur !

_ Je n'étais pas heureuse à l'époque et cela en partie à cause de toi ! cria ma sœur

_ Je me faisais battre et violée par mon ex-mari ! Hurla Pansy les larmes de rage aux yeux.

Suite à cette déclaration, Daphné qui ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répliquer fut en manque d'air et de mots.

_J'avais besoin d'un souffre-douleur et c'est tombée sur toi ! Continua Pansy en se calmant légèrement en sachant qu'elle avait toute l'attention de ma sœur. J'ai pris des coups pendant cinq ans avant d'avoir la force de divorcer et d'essayer de me reconstruire. Et cela je le dois à Blaise qui a été là pour moi. Mais pas seulement, Théo même s'il ne m'a pas pardonné, a essayé de m'aider, de même pour Drago. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner je ne t'en demande pas autant. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je regrette amèrement et que ton amitié me manque.

Une fois que l'ancienne camarade de Daphné eut terminée, elle baissa la tête et commença à partir, la tête bêche. Quand elle passa à côté de nous, ma sœur serra les poings ne se départissant pas de sa colère.

_ Quoique tu es subie, aussi horrible que cela a dû être. Jamais je n'oublierai ! Notre amitié a été brisée.

L'ancienne Serpentarde s'arrêta un instant après ces propos et finalement passa la porte.

Daphné se retournât alors vers moi et d'un sourire crispé me proposa du thé. J'acquiesçai silencieuse, ne sachant comment me comporter dans cette situation. Devrai-je la prendre dans mes bras ou plutôt lui dire qu'elle avait raison de réagir ainsi. Incapable de me décider, je ne mis pas le sujet à l'ordre du jour ni à ceux d'après. Je me disais que Théo qui connaissait mieux l'histoire et les deux protagonistes était plus qualifié que moi pour la réconforté.

Afin de détourner la conversation je lui parlais de mon mémoire et bien qu'elle fît un réel effort pour suivre mes propos, je sentis bien qu'elle était ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de monopoliser la conversation encore moins de faire le pitre afin de faire changer les idées aux autres. Cependant, je pus constater que la rancœur et la colère qui habitait ma sœur s'apaisaient peu à peu. Je réussis même à lui tirer un maigre sourire.

Au moment où je devais partir, Théodore rentrait du travail. J'eus juste le temps de le saluer que Daphné se précipitait dans ses bras et je vis les légers tressautements de son corps. Je partis sans faire de bruit leur laissant de l'intimité. Bien que j'étais certaine que les relations entre ma sœur et moi s'étaient améliorées, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait encore un fossé entre nous, qu'il me serait impossible de combler : l'époque de Poudlard.

Je fus soulagée quand j'arrivais au travail, la détresse de mon aînée avait miné mon moral. Comme à son habitude Jane m'accueillit avec le sourire et je me détendis de suite. Ma garde se passa calmement, nous étions dans une période riche en naissance. Mon travail me comblait de joie, j'étais épanouie et j'avais hâte de décrocher mon diplôme. C'était ma dernière semaine de stage, puis ensuite j'enchaînais avec une semaine de révision intensive avant mes examens écrits puis ma présentation de mémoire à la fin du mois de juin.

Je ne revis pas Daphné de toute la semaine avant le déjeuner dominical, je lui ai tout de même envoyé des lettres où elle m'indiquait qu'elle et Théodore avaient quelque chose d'important à m'annoncer. Je me disais qu'ils avaient enfin décidé de se marier. J'avais donc ce dimanche ci revêtu une magnifique robe bleu-ciel pour l'occasion même Kyle avait fait un effort vestimentaire. Je pris son bras et nous transplanâmes devant le manoir des Nott.

Théodore nous accueillit avec le sourire, je constatai avec appréhension que ma mère était là. Quand elle vit Kyle, elle renifla en signe de dédain puis tourna les talons.

_ Je constate que ta mère m'apprécie toujours autant. Dit-il lasse de cette attitude.

_ Tu n'es pas un sorcier au Sang-Pur je te le rappelle.

_ En quoi est-ce gênant ? Demande-t-il abruptement

_ Ma mère a été élevée à la vielle école, pour elle je dois de fréquenter un Sang-Pur. Éludai-je rapidement n'ayant pas envie de me quereller encore à ce propos avec lui.

Nous nous attardâmes à l'apéro et je fus soulagée de constater que Daphné avait retrouvé le sourire. Notre mère ne décrocha aucune parole. Nous passâmes à table et comme à chaque fois les elfes de maison de la famille Nott avaient préparé un succulent repas. C'était au moment du dessert qu'ils se décidèrent enfin à faire leur annonce. Solennellement, Daphné frappa délicatement avec le dos de son couteau en argent le verre en cristal. Le son raffiné de la verrerie capta directement notre attention. Avec grâce ma sœur se leva, elle était superbe dans sa robe bordeaux qui m'était en valeur ses boucles anglaises blondes.

_ Théodore et moi-même avons une annonce importante à vous faire part. Déclare-t-elle radieuse. Nous avons décidé de nous marier le 31 juillet de cette année. Bien entendu vous êtes tous conviés.

A peine ces paroles prononcées, avant même que je n'aie pu dire la moindre félicitation que notre mère se leva noire de colère.

_ Il en est hors de question ! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix polaire. Moi vivante jamais une de mes filles n'épousera un Mangemort !

Ses paroles venimeuses jetèrent un froid sur la tablée, Daphné attrapa précipitamment la main de son fiancé, inquiète. Théodore la rassura en posant son autre main par-dessus la sienne, puis il s'adressa à notre parente :

_ Madame, je pense que vous vous en doutiez depuis longtemps puisque nous n'avons jamais caché notre relation. Si vous vouliez vous opposer à cette union, il fallait le faire avant.

_ Je refuse que ma fille porte votre nom infâme qui fera d'elle la risée de tous les Sang-Purs. Cracha notre figure maternelle avec mépris.

_ Mère ! S'exclama Daphné glaciale. Pour l'amour de Merlin comportez-vous comme telle une fois dans votre vie et acceptez ce mariage.

La matriarche de notre famille dévisagea Daphné avec étonnement et je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle était profondément blessée par l'attitude de son aînée. Elle se sentait trahis par son propre enfant. Nonobstant, elle n'en démordit pas.

_ Je ne vous donnerai jamais ma bénédiction. Déclara-t-elle sèchement les lèvres pincées.

_ Je me suis passée de votre bénédiction pendant les années précédentes, je me passerai donc d'elle pour les années à venir. Répliqua Daphné hautaine.

Cette dernière réplique fit mouche et nous n'entendîmes plus le son de la voix de notre mère de toute l'après-midi.

_ Félicitation pour votre mariage, je suis heureuse pour vous. Déclarai-je sincèrement.

Un mariage de cœur était rarissime chez la noblesse sorcière ! Je me levai pour enlacer ma sœur et serrait chaleureusement la main de Théodore, ce n'était peut-être pas comme le voulait l'étiquette. Cependant, j'étais si enthousiaste que : ô diable la convenance et les bonnes manières. Nous étions la nouvelle génération de Sang-Pur et nous en avions assez de tous les rites de passages et les obligations que notre « sang » nous imposait. Nous voulions être libres ! Nous étions prêts à mettre de côté toutes connivences. C'était pourquoi, ni Théodore, ni Daphné ne fut outré par mon attitude. Au contraire, je pensais que mon geste leur alla droit au cœur

Kyle énonça de timides congratulations, il leur serra la main avec un sourire crispé. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il se sente à sa place parmi nous. Il était vrai que notre éducation de Sang-Pur pouvait nous rendre impressionnant, d'autant plus lorsque nous étions en pleine querelle familiale. Je devais avouer que même si notre monde était implacable, j'attachais beaucoup d'importance à mon maintient afin d'avoir de l'élégance et surtout à la politesse.

Une fois le repas finit, nous fîmes tous les quatre des parties de tarot sorcier. Kyle était réticent, trouvant que les jeux de cartes étaient pour les snobes, mais un seul de mes regards impérieux le dissuada de protester. Puis après quelques parties, nous allâmes prendre l'air. La propriété des Nott, là où se déroulerait le mariage d'ici quelques temps, était entourée de grandes étendues de pelouse parsemaient de haies taillées au millimètre près. Étrangement, bien que nous fûmes en Angleterre c'était un jardin à la française que nous avions le plaisir de découvrir. Théodore nous révéla que les figures géométriques représentaient la droiture de sa famille, mais aussi son esprit étriqué avait-il ajouté avec sarcasme.

Je respectais profondément le fiancé de Daphné, c'était une personne droite, il avait une culture remarquable et un sens de l'humour tout en finesse. Bien qu'il soit un sorcier au Sang-Pur, il faisait preuve d'une autocritique vis à vis de son éducation et de notre monde particulièrement satyrique. Peu, voire aucun Sang-Pur ne se permettait un tel culot ! Moi-même, je ne critiquais pas autant notre monde que lui. Il fuyait les réceptions mondaines comme la peste, mais accompagnait sa fiancée tout de même de temps en temps car celle-ci adorait ces rassemblements. Certainement, car ma sœur avait pour défaut la vanité.

J'avais l'impression d'appartenir à deux mondes à la fois, celui de la noblesse et celui du monde banal, celui que fréquentaient en général tous les sorciers aux Sang-Mêlés et les Né-moldus. Lorsque j'avais compris que le monde des sorciers dit pur avait fait de moi une marchandise, je m'étais détournée sans un regard de lui. J'avais trouvé mon nouveau monde à Poudlard, un monde normal, j'étais devenue miss-tout-le-monde, je n'avais ressenti aucune frustration. Je préférai être considérée comme insipide même si tel n'était pas le cas qu'un objet bon pour faire la meilleure des transactions.

Cependant depuis que j'avais renoué avec Daphné, j'avais remis un pied dans le monde de l'aristocratie des sorciers, même si je n'étais allée à aucune réception. Cette sensation d'être entre deux mondes était étrange. Surtout que j'avais l'impression qu'on me reprochait de retourner vers mon monde d'origine. Surtout Kyle d'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas le monde de l'aristocratie et ne faisait aucun effort pour le comprendre ou même essayait de s'intégrer un minimum. J'en étais parfois peinée et cela nous avait valu quelques disputes.

La fin de la journée se passa à merveille, l'air était doux et Daphné me parlait avec enthousiasme de ses idées pour son mariage. Je devais avouer que le mariage n'était pas ce que je miroitais. J'avais pour je ne savais quelle raison la hantise de cette union. Toutefois, cela semblait ravir mon aînée, je l'écoutais donc patiemment donnai mon avis quand elle le quémandait.

Je jetais par ailleurs quelques coups d'œil aux deux hommes qui marchaient côte à côte et dont les conversations de robe et de plan table n'étaient pas de leur goût. Théodore après avoir compris que Kyle n'avait cure de la justice, se tourna vers un sujet plus démocratique : le Quidditch. Il avait capté ainsi son attention. Je savais que Théodore n'appréciait pas plus que cela ce sport sorcier par excellence, à la plus grande joie de Daphné qui ne supportait pas ce sport qu'elle jugeait trop violent. Je me disais qu'en ce moment le jeune sorcier devait remercier intérieurement Blaise Zabini et Drago qui eux étaient des fans invétérés de ce sport pour lui avoir tant rabattu les oreilles avec ce sport.

Je n'avais jamais parlé de notre aventure à qui que ce soit. Ni à mes amies ni à ma sœur. Le professeur Hoffmann ne m'avait jamais posée de question elle m'avait juste assuré que si j'avais besoin d'en parler elle serait alors une oreille attentive et une bouche muette. Je supposais que de son côté Drago n'en avait soufflé mot. Sinon, j'étais persuadée que Daphné aurait été la première à me sauter dessus pour avoir tous les détails. Ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'il n'en ait parlé à personne. Bien au contraire, j'avais l'impression de partager un secret avec lui, c'était comme si nous étions toujours rattaché par un fait connu de nous seuls.

Le soleil commença à décliner et bien que je n'étais pas de garde ce soir, Kyle commença à être fatigué, nous décidâmes donc de rentrer. Une fois à l'appartement, je décidais de prendre une bonne douche chaude qui détendit tous mes muscles. J'eus l'agréable surprise de voir mon amoureux s'inviter dans la cabine, il embrassa le creux de mon épaule pour signaler sa présence. Je me retournai et l'enlaçai tendrement.

J'aimais cet homme qui même s'il n'aimait certainement pas mon monde autarcique, ne s'arrêtait pas là-dessus. Il me connaissait et savait que je n'étais pas une Sang-pure à proprement parlé. Je ne cachais pas mes émotions et j'avais une ouverture d'esprit bien plus large, même si je devais le reconnaître, j'avais cette fâcheuse tendance à me tenir extrêmement droite, à être d'une politesse accentuée envers mes supérieurs et d'essayer malgré moi d'atteindre la perfection.

Le formatage que j'avais reçu dès ma naissance ne m'avait jamais quitté. Moi qui pensais l'avoir banni de mon existence, je me surprenais à vouloir toujours être parfaite. Je m'en étais rendue compte récemment, lorsqu'une étudiante – surement jalouse – m'avais craché au visage que j'étais une hypocrite qui faisait croire à tout le monde qu'elle était parfaite. Je dus lui donner raison après une introspection approfondie. Je n'en fus pas si surprise que cela, finalement. Après tout j'étais une personne consciencieuse.

Et malgré ces traits de caractères dont je ne le savais pas friand, Kyle était toujours avec moi. Je pouvais affirmer qu'il m'aimait d'un amour honnête et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Entre nous, tout était clair, il n'y avait pas de signe à interpréter, tous les mots étaient dits.

Je parcourrais du regard la liste de nom sur le tableau d'affichage, enfin je vis mon nom sur la liste : Astoria Greengrass, mention optimale. Je poussais un cri de joie et vint rejoindre Jane qui elle aussi avait réussi les examens finaux et la présentation du mémoire. Nous décidâmes de fêter l'obtention de notre diplôme avec quelques amis. Nous nous retrouvâmes à cinq dans un bar en cette fin d'après-midi. À peine installée, je sortais de mon sac, cinq parchemins : deux destinés à mes amies de toujours, un autre destiné à ma sœur et son fiancé et les derniers étaient à destination de Poudlard afin de prévenir mon mentor et le professeur Hoffmann de ma réussite. Mes futurs collègues se moquèrent gentiment de moi, mais j'étais tellement pressée de leur annoncer la nouvelle que je n'y prêtai pas attention.

Pendant que nous buvions, nous décidâmes de sortir le soir même se faire un restaurant tous ensembles. Les conversations allaient de bon train, nous étions assez bruyant si j'en croyais les gens dans la rue qui nous dévisageaient avec incrédulité pour certains ou encore d'un air agacé pour les autres. Nous étions si heureux d'avoir notre diplôme qui nous permettrait d'exercer pour de vrai que nous étions tous euphoriques.

Nous nous séparâmes quelques heures, afin de nous préparer et nous convînmes d'une heure pour nous retrouver au Pumkin's Pie (3) . Une brasserie très cotée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je saluai énergique, mes amis et rentrai chez moi. Une fois rentrée, je filai sous la douche, m'habillai, me coiffai en chantonnant. J'étais dans un état second, j'avais toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors que je mettais mes boucles d'oreilles, Kyle m'enlaça par derrière. Instinctivement je me collai à lui. Puis excitée, je me tournai vers lui pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

_ J'ai mes résultats ! M'exclamai-je. J'ai mon diplôme.

_ Félicitation ! S'écria-t-il en me faisant tournoyer.

Une fois posée à terre j'eus même le droit à un baiser langoureux comme je les aimais. Son sourire sincère me rendit toute chose, il me mit dans un état surexcité.

_ Pour fêter ça je t'invite au restaurant !

Mon enthousiasme dégringola à cette nouvelle. Je fus de suite mal-à-l'aise et gênée, je commençai à danser d'un pied à l'autre. Il vit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Il y a un problème ? S'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

_ C'est à dire qu'avec des amis ont va fêter ce soir l'obtention de notre diplôme. Répondis-je timidement. Mais tu peux venir !

_ Non, sans façon ! C'est pas grave on remet ça à demain alors ? Il paraît que tu as un mois de vacances, non ?

_ Oui je reprends début août à Sainte-Mangouste. Je suis désolée Kyle, je... commençai-je avec une mine abattue

_ T'inquiète pas ! Va t'amuser ! C'est la fête ce soir ! Je vais demander aux mecs de venir voir le match de Quidditch qui oppose les Flèches d'Appleby et les Catapultes de Caerphilly, au stade Olympium (4). Je te revoie demain, alors.

Je lui adressai un sourire franc. Il me le rendit et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui donner un baiser passionné. Son sourire répandait en moi une agréable chaleur, un sentiment rassurant et apaisant coulaient à l'intérieur de mon corps, j'avais alors l'impression que ma place était ici. J'aimais cet homme indubitablement.

La soirée se passa sans encombre, nous mangeâmes et abusâmes un peu trop de la boisson. Après le restaurant nous avions été dans un bar où nous avions pu danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Nous avions beaucoup ris ensemble, Jane sous l'effet de l'alcool était très extravertie, de mon côté je riais plus mais je n'étais pas non plus dévergondée à un point où mon orgueil en aurait pris un coup.

Je ne rentrais qu'au moment où le jour se levait, Kyle était en train de dormir depuis déjà quelques heures mais je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à dormir tout de suite. J'entrepris donc de le réveiller doucement. Un peu grognon au départ, il devint plus entreprenant quand il saisit l'idée que j'avais derrière la tête...

Je ne me réveillai que dans l'après-midi, à cause du hululement de trois chouettes et deux hiboux. J'avais mes réponses. On me félicita en grande pompe. Garance et Lysbeth voulaient absolument que nous fêtions mes résultats, mon mentor m'invita à manger chez elle pendant les vacances, le professeur Hoffmann m'invita à assister avec elle à un ballet moldu : Gisèle. Je fus émue par toutes ses attentions, elles m'allèrent droit au cœur.

La lettre de ma sœur me surpris légèrement, elle me félicita tout autant et me demandait expressément de venir à son manoir le plus rapidement possible. Je griffonnais une réponse comme quoi je serais chez elle d'ici quelques minutes et je filai sous la douche. Je m'habillai en vitesse et usai d'un sort pour sécher mes cheveux au lieu de les laisser sécher à l'air libre comme j'en avais l'habitude. Je m'habillai avec une robe de sorcière noire et enfila une cape bleue nuit. Je ne pris pas même le temps de me maquiller, ni même de me parfumer, encore moins de mettre des bijoux.

Je transplanai toute en simplicité, avec une telle célérité qu'une fois arrivée à destination je crus que j'allai atterrir sur mes fesses. Je tanguai seulement et à peine fus-je remise de mon étourdissement que Daphné ouvrit la porte et me sauta au cou. Elle m'étreignit avec force et je fus étonnée par son élan de tendresse. Elle me fit entrée en me pressant, je m'interrogeai sur ce qu'elle voulait bien me demander. À mon avis c'était quelque chose qui à la fois l'enthousiasmait et à la fois l'inquiétait. C'est pourquoi elle ne put attendre que nous fussions dans le salon pour tenir sa langue.

_ Astoria me ferais-tu le privilège d'être mon témoin ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux plein d'étoiles.

Depuis l'annonce de son mariage, mon aînée était totalement absorbée par les préparatifs de son union, elle était parfois même surexcitée. Face à tant de bonheur, je ne voulais pas la contrarier j'acceptai afin de la voir radieuse.

Elle me conduisit alors au salon et avant de franchir la porte, elle reprit soudainement son sérieux.

_ Je vais te présenter au témoin de Théo. Dit-elle peu sûre d'elle. Je dois te prévenir que vu ce qu'il était tu ne vas sans doute pas l'apprécier, mais c'est un très bon ami.

Ses paroles ne me mirent absolument pas en confiance et c'était avec une boule d'anxiété au creux du ventre qu'elle ouvrit la porte nous séparant du salon.

Dès que je le vis, mon cœur rata un battement et au moment où il avança vers moi j'eus envie de fuir au loin. Mais je n'en fis rien, je fus si stupéfaite de le voir ici dans ce manoir que j'en restai paralysée. Il n'avait pas changé, peut-être avait-il récupéré un peu plus de poids encore, mais il avait toujours la même allure à la fois altière et désinvolte et surtout le même petit sourire narquois au coin des lèvres qui me faisait sentir si petite face à lui.

Une fois à ma hauteur, il prit ma main et me fit un baisemain. Le contact de son souffle contre le dos de ma main me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, les souvenirs affluèrent.

_ Vous devez être Astoria Greengrass, la sœur de Daphné, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Drago Malefoy.

_ En effet, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Répondis-je d'une voix un peu froide afin de cacher mon mal-aise.

Il ne sembla pas s'offenser de mon ton, au contraire son petit sourire moqueur s'élargit sur ses lèvres. Sans que je ne puisse me contrôler mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et je fus frappée par leur beauté. Il avait quelque chose de changer en lui, j'avais connu un jeune homme tourmenté et déchu, aujourd'hui je faisais connaissance avec un homme fier et déterminé. Je ne pus qu'être agréablement surprise par ces changements et malgré moi je dus avouer qu'il était toujours attirant.

_Drago Malefoy venait une nouvelle fois d'entrer dans ma vie._

Note :

1 : Comme la guerre est finie et que Kingsley Shackelbolt est Ministre de la Magie, j'ai donc pensé qu'il ordonnerait la création d'un département de Révision des Lois Magiques afin de pouvoir avancer vers un nouveau monde plus égalitaire.

2: J.K. Rowling ne décrit pas comment est organisé le pouvoir Législatif. C'est pourquoi j'ai imaginé le Conseil des Sorciers. Il est sous la direction du Ministère de la Magie. Il comprend les Lords, chef de chaque famille de Sang-Pur à l'origine. Mais au fur et à mesure des siècles des personnes influentes ont acheté le titre de Lord et maintenant le Conseil des Sorciers accueille en son sein quelques influentes familles de Sang-Mêlés. Mais elle reste minoritaire. Si j'ai le temps dans une de mes fictions j'aimerai pouvoir développer ce thème.

3 : Pumkin's Pie nom de restaurant inventé puisque je n'ai pas trouvé de référence à un nom de restaurant dans l'univers Harry Potter.

4 : le nom du stade est inventé par contre les noms des équipes sont celles de l'univers d'Harry Potter.


	9. Chapitre VII

Me revoilà après de longs mois sans signe de vie ! Merci pour votre soutien ça me fait très plaisir ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! J'ai enfin fini de corriger tous les chapitres de cette fanfiction ! La publication devrait donc se faire très rapidement ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre VII

Le revoir était un choc pour moi, il avait à la fois tant changé et si peu. Il avait mûri de visage, il semblait être moins torturé et j'en fus soulagée. Il parla beaucoup avec Daphné pendant que je ne disais mot, trop fascinée par lui. Sa voix n'avait plus cette trace de souffrance qui faisait que son ton était quelquefois chevrotant. Je remarquais un nombre incalculable de détails changés le concernant : il n'était plus voûté, il avait enfin de la barbe, ses yeux étaient plus limpides, il avait l'air plus commode au premier abord comparé à notre première rencontre... Je remarquai tous les détails que seul deux amants pouvaient constater. À cette réflexion un frisson me parcourut l'échine et je me promis qu'après le mariage je ne le reverrai plus jamais au risque d'avoir un écart.

J'essayai de reporter mon attention sur leur conversation.

_ Daphné je t'en prie. Déjà que Théo déteste les réceptions ne lui inflige pas en plus toutes les mièvreries qu'on trouve durant ce genre d'événement. Fait simple. Sermonna Drago en essayant de la convaincre.

_ Il s'agit de mon mariage, Drago. Argua la future mariée avec hargne.

_ C'est aussi celui de Théo. Contra le témoin du marié.

_ Astoria qu'en penses-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

J'avais horreur de me retrouver entre deux feux. Drago... Non Malefoy avait raison mais je ne voulais pas m'attirer les foudres de Daphné. Cependant, je n'étais pas du genre démagogue avec mes proches et je me targuais d'avoir toujours les pieds sur terre.

_ Daphné... je pense que Mr Malefoy a raison. Théodore préférerait quelque chose de simple et rapide. Il fait déjà l'effort de t'accompagner à toutes les réceptions auxquelles tu veux aller. À toi aussi de faire des concessions... répondis-je mal-à-l'aise, c'était la première fois que je contredisais ma sœur.

Daphné me regarda choquée, sa bouche s'ouvrit même. Puis, elle la referma pour se plonger dans ses pensées. Nous n'intervînmes pas, lui laissant mettre les choses au point dans son esprit.

Pendant ce temps, je pus sentir le regard de Malefoy sur moi : brûlant. Je fus au summum de la gêne, car si ma sœur découvrait ce petit manège elle se poserait des questions et je n'aurais pas le cœur de résister à un de ses impitoyables interrogatoires. Elle était très douée.

Soudain, je vis son petit sourire narquois poindre sur ses lèvres et je me fis violence pour ne pas me lever et l'embrasser fiévreusement. Il avait un tel pouvoir sur moi-même après toutes ses années. Je mis cela sur le coup de l'émotion de le revoir. Le visage de Kyle s'imposa alors dans mon esprit et je détournai les yeux de ses lèvres, révulsée. Je le sentis se renfrogner et se tendre d'avantage, une tension palpable de colère s'éleva dans la pièce ce qui sortit mon aînée de sa léthargie.

Elle nous lança un regard interrogateur et elle soupira discrètement. Elle ne soupçonna rien tout simplement parce qu'elle pensa que je le détestai parce qu'il était un Mangemort. Si seulement elle savait. J'étais en colère contre lui de me faire ressentir autant de sentiment alors que j'avais Kyle mais j'étais surtout en colère contre moi car je me laissais embobiner par lui. Elle coupa court alors à cette tension en revenant au sujet principal.

_ Vous avez raison. Je me suis laissée emporter. Drago pourrais-tu réserver le traiteur habituel, qu'il m'envoie tous ses menus que je choisisse avec Théo lequel sera le mieux. Connais-tu comment je pourrais trouver un orchestre de chambre pour les valses ?

_ Tu deviens plus raisonnable. Je m'occupe de tout cela.

_ Astoria est-ce que tu es libre demain, j'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes pour trouver ma robe de cérémonie.

_ Euh oui... Bien sûr. Répondis-je surprise qu'elle me demande de l'accompagner car elle avait bien plus de goût que moi en matière de vêtements.

Un elfe de maison nous apporta du thé avec des petits gâteaux. Daphné était d'une humeur légère, elle rayonnait, en la voyant ainsi je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir bien ; j'étais heureuse pour elle.

_ Félicitation Miss Greengrass pour votre diplôme. Déclara Malefoy d'un ton courtois.

Je tressaillis à ces mots et lorsque je relevai la tête vers lui, nos yeux se croisèrent. Mon souffle se coupa à mon insu. Le ton sur lequel ses paroles avaient été prononcées m'avait blessée. Il n'avait jamais fait preuve avec moi d'hypocrisie courtoise, jamais au cottage sur la falaise, il avait toujours été honnête voire même trop, parfois.

Cependant, dans ses iris orages je compris qu'il était sincère. Je sentis une bouffée de fierté m'envahir. Je soutins son regard et lui lançai un regard que je qualifierai d'arrogant. Il haussa un sourcil un instant puis un sourire narquois vint étirer un coin de ses lèvres. Je lui rendis le même et répondis calmement :

_Merci Monsieur Malefoy. Je suis les actualités et j'ai cru comprendre que vous œuvrez pour le bien. Déclarai-je d'un ton détaché.

_ Astoria je t'en prie. Siffla entre ses dents ma sœur en regardant anxieusement la réaction de Drago qu'elle pressent mauvaise.

_ Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais me retirer. Continuai-je hautaine mais aussi amusée.

Daphné jeta des regards en biais s'inquiétant de la réaction de son ami. Cependant, il ne dit rien au contraire un sourire insolent fleurit sur ses lèvres fines. Il semblait s'amuser et Daphné le regarda incrédule, il lui semblait qu'elle avait loupé quelque chose, mais contente de ne pas entendre la colère de son ami, elle ne rajouta rien.

Les paroles que j'avais prononcées pouvaient paraître être un manque de respect le plus total envers l'héritier Malefoy aux yeux de n'importe qui. Sauf pour nous. Je lui avais dévoilé à demi-mot que je le surveillais et que pour moi notre promesse était toujours valable. Je compris qu'il avait saisi mon message puisque ses yeux exprimaient une certaine reconnaissance.

Puisque que personne ne s'opposa à mon départ, j'enlaçai rapidement la future mariée et adressa un signe de tête à son invité. Puis, je tournai les talons et quittai le manoir.

Je devais me préparer car ce soir Kyle m'emmenait au restaurant ! Et j'étais impatiente de le retrouver pour lui faire part de mon devoir de témoin. J'omis inconsciemment de parler de Malefoy au dîner, je savais que Kyle serait réticent à en entendre parler, comme tout autre Mangemort et Sang-Purs... Les vieilles rancunes étaient tenaces.

_ Alors mademoiselle, cette robe vous plaît-elle. Je trouve qu'elle vous va à ravir. S'exclama la vendeuse d'un ton caressant.

_ Vous me dites ça à chaque fois et vous vous dites experte ! Claqua Daphné d'un ton las. Cette robe me grossit outrageusement.

J'étais assise depuis près trois heures sur un tabouret de velours particulièrement dur, j'étais épuisée par le ballet incessant des robes de mariés. Le ton des vendeuses et toutes leurs simagrées m'agaçaient particulièrement, mais pas autant qu'à ma sœur, qui les remettait à leur place. C'était le seul divertissement que j'avais trouvé.

L'ancienne Serpentarde était très tatillonne dès qu'il s'agissait de mode et surtout des vêtements qu'elle portait. Elle faisait toujours en sorte d'être la plus élégante, d'être à la pointe de la mode, de lancer un courant, etc... Cette attitude me faisait sourire par sa futilité, mais Daphné montrait ainsi qu'elle était une femme indépendante et surtout elle dévoilait tout l'amour qu'elle portait à son fiancé. En effet, si elle s'habillait aussi bien c'était pour lui plaire, c'était pour qu'il la désire année après année. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire honte, au contraire, elle voulait qu'on leur envie leur bonheur.

Je devais avouer que j'étais parfois jalouse -certaine chose ne change pas- car j'avais l'impression qu'importe que je sois en friches ou élégamment habillé, Kyle semblait ne pas faire la différence. On aurait pu penser qu'ainsi il ne m'aimait que pour ma personnalité, mais je n'étais pas naïve ! C'était frustrant, qu'il ne constate pas les efforts que je déployai pour lui plaire. J'avais parfois l'impression de ressembler à tous ces vieux couples, qui ne cherchaient plus à plaire à l'autre car ils pensaient que leur vie leur était due. Je craignais par-dessus tout que l'ennuie s'installe dans notre couple.

Après quelques essayages, mon aînée trouva enfin la robe qui la mettait en valeur ! En toute sincérité cette robe était faite pour elle. Les futurs mariés avaient décidés de faire un mariage dans la plus pure tradition sorcière. Ainsi Daphnée portait une robe de sorcière blanche droite cintrée au dos nu. Les bretelles délicates en soies blanches étaient nouées dans son cou gracile. Les couturières avaient trouvé un système pour soutenir la modeste poitrine de ma sœur afin de la mettre en valeur par un léger décolleté. Les broderies d'or entrecoupées de perle de nacre représentaient du lierre symbole de l'amour éternel. J'aurai cru qu'elle choisirai une robe bien plus complexe, mais il semblerait que la simplicité fasse ressortir sa beauté et il était certain que Théodore adorerait.

En complément, elle avait choisie des jolis petits escarpins or, discret tout de même et l'éternelle cape de mariage, élément indispensable à tout mariage sorcier qui se respecte. Le col grand de cette cape était relevé derrière la tête et était aussi bordé de fil d'or agrémenté de perle d'huitre. Elle tombait jusqu'à ses pieds et le bas était lui aussi décoré. Les manches longues se terminaient en pointe jusqu'à l'extrémité proximale de son majeur. Daphné rayonnait dans cet ensemble !

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse folle ! Moi qui espérais pouvoir profiter de mes vacances, j'accompagnais ma sœur partout. Elle était surexcitée, donnant des indications à tour de bras, elle faisait en sorte que Théodore n'ait plus grand chose à faire. Elle menait à la baguette les ouvriers qui montaient la tonnelle où aura lieu le repas vespéral, mais aussi le traiteur et ses commis. Elle exigeait le meilleur !

Après tout cet événement sonnait comme le renouveau de la famille Nott. Tapie dans l'ombre depuis la fin de la guerre, les fiancés Nott et Greengrass avaient décidé de regagner leur place dans la société. Ainsi, plus de deux cent convives avaient reçu le faire part de mariage, afin d'assister à l'événement qui partait bien pour être un des plus populaires de l'année avec le mariage de Harry Potter et de Ginevra Weasley. Théodore ne faisait pas cela de bon cœur, cependant il était en partie obligé par son travail d'avocat qui nécessitait de se faire bien voir de la société et surtout des potentiels clients.

C'est pourquoi, ils avaient décidés de faire un mariage dans la plus pure tradition sorcière ! Tous les éléments étaient étudiés pour que ce mariage respecte à la lettre le code de la cérémonie magique. Ils n'étaient nullement attachés aux anciens rites mais ils allaient s'en accommoder afin que leur mariage soit le plus réussis possible !

J'avais l'esprit tellement occupé par l'événement qui n'était pas mon mariage que j'avais totalement occulté de ma mémoire que l'autre témoin n'était autre que le célèbre Drago Malefoy. Si j'y avais songé, je me serais rappelée que les tabloïds ne lui connaissaient aucune conquête et je me serais alors demandée avec une curiosité mal placée qui aurait été l'heureuse élue à son bras.

Le jour du mariage était arrivé bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru et avec s'achevait mon unique mois de vacances. J'aidai Daphné à mettre sa robe ainsi que sa cape, je remarquai que bien que rayonnante, elle tremblait parfois. Sûrement le stress de la cérémonie. Elle avait réussi à coiffer ses cheveux en un magnifique chignon banane piqué de perles nacrées. Elle était magnifique.

Afin de respecter la tradition des quatre éléments (1), elle avait emprunté une jarretière bleue à une de ses collègues de travail qui avait fait un heureux mariage. L'élément neuf était bien entendu sa magnifique robe. Et Théodore s'était chargé de l'objet ancien, il lui avait transmis la tiare de sa mère que Daphné accepta avec une certaine émotion. Rien ne manqué ! Pouvait ainsi commencer la cérémonie.

Je descendis pour signaler que la mariée était prête et que la cérémonie pouvait commencer. Théodore après avoir salué avec une chaleur feinte la plus part des convives, les invita à s'installer pour la cérémonie. Le fiancé de ma sœur était superbe dans son costume sorcier trois pièces. A côté de lui se tenait ses deux amis, Blaise Zabini dans une superbe robe vert bouteille et Drago Malefoy dans un habit anthracite.

Ce dernier était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, tellement qu'une fois que je me fus positionnée en face de lui j'arrêtai de respirer, concentrant toute mon énergie à le détailler. Il le remarqua et nous ne nous quittâmes pas du regard une seule fois jusqu'à ce que la future mariée paraisse. Nous nous forçâmes alors à détourner le regard afin de suivre la cérémonie.

Daphné remonta l'allée de parterre fleuris avec grâce et bien que l'étiquette interdise d'afficher aussi ouvertement ses émotions, je vis un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres carmines de ma sœur, elle rayonnait de bonheur et j'en étais émue en mon fort intérieur. Théodore ne se faisait pas plus discret et je croie que ce fut la première fois que je le vis sourire ainsi.

A son passage des exclamations d'admiration et des compliments sur sa beauté, enorgueillirent ma sœur qui gonfla la poitrine afin de faire ressortir ses atouts. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire sarcastique. Ma sœur et sa vanité...

Quand elle arriva aux côtés de son fiancé, elle sera plus fortement entre ses mains son petit bouquet composé de rose thé et d'œillets blancs afin de calmer les tremblements de ses mains. Je ne sus dire s'il s'agissait d'impatience ou de peur. Et la cérémonie put commencer.

Je ne retins pas grand-chose du discours allongé du maître de cérémonie. Les témoins du mariés s'ennuyaient ferme et n'hésitaient pas à l'afficher au contraire de Théodore qui gardait un calme olympien. Tandis que Daphné bouillait littéralement sur place, je crus à plusieurs reprises qu'elle allait tout envoyer en l'air pour se jeter sur son mari qu'elle désire depuis tant d'années. Je risquai un coup d'œil vers les convives qui affichèrent tous un air de profond ennuie. Seule notre mère détonnait dans le paysage. Au lieu d'être éplorée sur l'épaule de son voisin car sa fille se mariait, elle était au contraire étrangement crispée comme si c'était la fin du monde pour elle. J'eus un reniflement de dédain.

Je passai somme toute l'heure et demi, debout sous une chaleur de plomb à regarder en catimini les convives en prenant bien soin de ne jamais croiser le regard de Malefoy. Et enfin, les ancestrales paroles furent prononcées par Daphnée « ubi tu Gaius, ego Gaia » (2) clôturant ainsi la fastidieuse cérémonie.

Je crus un instant qu'un soupire général fut poussé par tous.

Ensuite, les invités s'éparpillèrent dans tout le jardin. Et Théodore avec à son bras sa femme fit le tour de ses collaborateurs et de ses employeurs. Daphné joua à la perfection la jeune épouse instruite mais très docile ce qui plût fortement à ses quadragénaires à la misogynie sans pareil. À plusieurs reprises je la vis serrer les poings face à une remarque déplacée de la part d'un de ces hommes.

De son côté, mère parlait avec les gens de la haute société en feignant d'être heureuse pour sa fille et vantant les mérites de son gendre qu'elle ne connaît que de nom. Je perdis de vu le fameux Drago Malefoy et ses amis, sans doute trouvèrent-ils un endroit un peu plus calme qui leur permettaient de passer une agréable journée.

Quant à moi, je retournai sans plus attendre vers mon compagnon qui a dû trouver cette cérémonie particulièrement étirée et pompeuse.

_ Astoria promet moi que si on se marie, nous n'aurons pas une telle cérémonie à rallonge. C'est une torture ce truc ! J'ai cru que la vielle qui était à côté de moi allait mourir desséchée. Râla-t-il avec un brin d'humour.

_ Je te ferai remarquer que contrairement à toi, moi j'étais debout.

_ Mais tu avais une tonnelle alors que nous étions en plein cagnard ! S'exclama-t-il joueur.

Je rigolai discrètement puis je saisis deux coupes de champagne importé de France sur un plateau volant. Je ne connaissais personne et il était hors de question que je laisse Kyle seul une minute de plus parmi toutes cette horde de Sang-Purs et de sorciers richissimes. Sinon, j'en entendrai parler pendant des heures.

Je profitais qu'il n'y ait pratiquement personne à l'arbre aux rubans, afin de nouer le mien à une des branches du pommier. À l'origine cette tradition permettait aux oracles de prédire l'avenir du couple (3). Aujourd'hui, elle sert à recueillir les vœux de tous les convives. En effet chaque convive noue autour d'une branche d'un arbre, ensorcelé auparavant, un ruban de couleur qui représente les vœux qui sont souhaités aux jeunes mariés.

Ainsi, je nouai un ruban de couleur violette, censé représenter la paix, l'amitié, la tendresse, la méditation et le rêve. Mais il y avait bien d'autre couleur du rouge, du blanc, du noir, de l'orange, du bleu, du vert... Aussi, je vis Blaise Zabini accrocher un ruban rose tandis que Pansy un jaune. J'eus vent que Drago en noua un doré symbole de fécondité, richesse et fortune.

L'après-midi fila à vive allure et il fut temps que nous passions à table. Nous eûmes le privilège de manger à la table des mariés. Visiblement, les jeunes mariés ne s'étaient encombrés aucunement des partenaires de Théodore qui les avaient regroupés en plusieurs tables plus ou moins proche afin qu'ils puissent continuer à parler affaire entre eux. La table ne comptait que les témoins et leur accompagnateur. Même notre mère a été évincée de la table des mariés et était refourguée à une table qui regroupait des grandes dames décaties comme elle. Je fus sûre qu'elles allaient se donner à cœur joie de critiquer tout et n'importe quoi.

Ainsi, je me retrouvai à cette table. Blaise me gratifia d'un sourire engageant et sa compagne Pansy d'un plus réservé. Laquelle, ma sœur faisait un effort flagrant afin de l'ignorer à son maximum. Et enfin Drago, que je devinais grâce au timbre de sa voix car je fis un effort incommensurable afin de ne pas croiser le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau. De plus, je remarquai le regard noir que lui lançait Kyle en permanence et il était proscrit d'office qu'il me fasse une scène à ce mariage où j'en mourrai de honte.

Cependant, les Serpentards ne sont pas dans cette maison pour rien. Ainsi remarquant le petit jeu de regard posé sur lui, Malefoy s'enquit de la santé de mon compagnon.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien Mr McCarthy ? Vous m'avez l'air un peu crispé. Ne seriez-vous pas constipé par hasard.

_ Je croie plutôt qu'il nous fait une indigestion de Sang-Pur ! Ricane Blaise Zabini. Attention celui auquel tu t'attaques va certainement te rester en travers de l'estomac, il est particulièrement indigeste.

Kyle rougit furieusement, je ne sais dire si c'est de honte ou de frustrations. Mais, je me refusai obstinément de répliquer car cela signifierai l'affronter du regard et je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir tous mes moyens en ma possession.

Toutefois, je sentis le bout d'une chaussure parfaitement cirée contre ma cheville puis courir le long de mon mollet. Je sursautai et furieuse je plantai mon regard charbonneux dans ses yeux anthracites. J'avais le visage déformé par une contenance prête à exploser alors qu'il arborait son petit sourire en coins, le menton posé dans sa main, dans une position désinvolte particulièrement horripilante. Je venais de retrouver le petit con arrogant de ses jeunes années.

Pourtant, je ne ressentis pas de dégoût. Même si sur le coup, son geste ne me plût aucunement. Avec le recul, j'analysai son geste comme un caprice de petit garçon qui cherchait par tous les moyens d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Et cette fois ci, il cherchait une attention particulière : la mienne.

J'en fus touchée mais aussi je craignis cette réaction qui me secouai, je comptai encore pour lui et mon cœur battait à tout rompre rien qu'à cette pensée. Non j'étais sûre de n'être plus amoureuse de lui, mais je devais avouer que cette nostalgie qui m'envahissait me faisait un peu peur.

Soudain, juste après le dessert, Théodore fit signe au chef d'orchestre et celui-ci se mit à jouer une valse pour les jeunes mariés. Il s'inclina en face de Daphné et l'invita à ouvrir le bal. Elle sourit ravie et accepta avec une joie qui fit chaud au cœur la valse entraînante.

Pendant, une musique entière, ils dansèrent seuls, au milieu des invités qui étaient maintenant debout. Théodore était un excellent cavalier et Daphné éclipsait grâce à sa robe toutes les autres femmes présentes. Moi y compris et pour une fois, je ne fus pas jalouse de ma sœur. Ce moment de splendeur, elle le méritait amplement.

Je constatais par ailleurs, qu'ils étaient heureux ! Particulièrement heureux ! Ils dansaient même un peu trop proche par rapport à la bienséance. Les vielles pies aigries firent des remarques et les jeunes filles de bonne famille poussaient des soupirs mi-attendris mi-envieux. Enfin un couple de Sang-Pur qui se mariait par amour ! Il semblerait que parmi tous les Sang-Purs qui assistaient au mariage tous sans exceptions avaient regagné l'espoir dans leur for intérieur. L'amour existait sur terre même chez la noblesse !

Leur danse finit, se fut à notre tour d'entrer, les témoins et les parents encore une tradition. Théodore dû alors danser avec notre mère qui lorsqu'il la toucha pour la première fois fut prise d'un haut le cœur visible ; navrant. Daphné dansa avec Blaise puisque le père de Théodore était toujours à Azkaban. Daphné était allée le voir une fois, quand ils étaient allés lui annoncer leur mariage et elle en était ressortie bouleversée et n'avait plus jamais souhaité le revoir.

De mon côté, je saisis avec une nervosité certaine la main que me tendit Drago. Face à ma fraction de seconde d'hésitation, son sourire narquois disparu instantanément pour laisser place à une mine renfermée. J'eus le cœur serré et saisis sa main avec aplomb. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse Il m'entraîna sur la piste de danse sous le regard noir de Kyle.

Nous dansâmes d'une façon très protocolaire sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion. Mais au bout d'un moment malgré nos corps tendus comme des cordes de violons, nous nous étions mis à parler :

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ton cavalier apprécie particulièrement que nous dansions ensembles. Souleva-t-il en m'adressant un sourire narquois

_ N'en profite pas ! Le sermonnai-je le regard sévère

_Détend toi, c'est un mariage.

_ Facile à dire, quand on sait que c'est seulement la deuxième fois que nous parlions depuis... je ne sais même pas comment le nommer. Fuite, lâcheté, abandon... énumérai-je sarcastique

_Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué... soupira-t-il

_ Dans une lettre ! Contrai-je

_ Tu l'as si mal pris.

Notre discussion commençait à monter d'un ton et nous ne prîmes pas compte que la musique avaient changée et que d'autres couples avaient rejoint la piste de danse. Nous étions même arrêtés de danser pour aller nous isoler dans un coin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

_Ça t'étonne donc tant que ça. Se faire larguer par une lettre c'est déjà pas terrible, mais ce n'est pas ça le pire ! Ce matin-là je me suis réveillée seule alors que je t'avais fait part de mes sentiments! Et malgré ce que tu as écrit dans cette foutue lettre, je me sentais coupable de ton départ !

_ Astoria, je...

Soudain, notre conversation fut arrêtée par un cri indigné que je reconnus comme celui de ma mère.

_ Jamais ! Vous m'entendez jamais je ne vous donnerai ma fille ! Hurla-t-elle dans tous ses états.

_ Je vous en prie soyez raisonnable, nous n'avons pas le choix. Dit une voix posée

J'accourus à ses côtés pour connaître la source de sa crise de nerfs. Lorsque j'arrivai à ses côtés, je trouvai en face d'elle, une femme élancée dont les cheveux blonds tiraient vers le blanc. Je mis un certain temps avant de la reconnaître, mais je n'eus aucun doute quand Drago prit le bras de cette femme pour l'emmener plus loin.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant, c'était la grande dame. Celle de mon enfance ! Celle à qui je devais par-dessus tout plaire. Celle à qui on m'avait vendu...

J'eus du mal à avaler ma salive et quand je me tournai vers ma mère, celle-ci semblait sur le point de jeter un sort impardonnable afin de calmer la tempête qui grondait en elle. Je n'avais jamais vu notre mère dans une telle fureur, son visage était rouge, ses joues gonflaient, son front perlé de sueur et tout son corps tremblait de rage difficilement contenue. Elle ressemblait à un volcan qui s'apprêtait à entrer en éruption.

D'un regard, vers ma sœur, je compris qu'elle pensait de même. Je m'empressai alors de l'emmener dans une pièce à part. J'eus juste le temps de verrouiller la porte et de lancer un sort d'insonorisation sur la salle que ma mère explosa. Elle vomit alors des paroles incompréhensibles à un débit fol. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère. Elle faisait les cent pas d'un rythme rapide. Elle semblait se convaincre elle-même qu'elle faisait le bon choix. Par intermittence, elle jurait contre la famille Malefoy, ces Mangemorts ! Plus incroyable encore, elle pestait contre son défunt mari, celui qu'elle pleurait jour et nuit !

Je ne compris pas tout de suite toute l'étendue de la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieux entre les deux mères et je ne savais même pas qu'elle me concernait de très près.

Une fois qu'elle fut plus ou moins calmée, elle sembla enfin remarquer ma présence. Elle fonça sur moi en quelques enjambées et se planta devant moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici petite fille ingrate ! Sort d'ici ! Tout de suite ! Aboya-t-elle avec véhémence.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise et c'était profondément blessée que je sortis de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

J'avais des idées plein la tête qui tourbillonnaient sans pouvoir réussir à s'assembler dans le bon ordre. Alors quand je vis Kyle qui venait vers moi avec son air jaloux qu'il arborait maintenant, je crus que j'allais à mon tour piquer une crise de nerf. Mais quand je vis tout autour de moi le nombre de personnes qui à leur tête exprimaient un grand intérêt pour savoir la cause de la confrontation entre Mrs Malefoy et Mrs Greengrass, je me tins droite comme un balais et je fermai mon esprit et contrôlai mes émotions. Rien ne devait m'atteindre.

Kyle ne comprit rien à la situation et il me fit la scène de jalousie du siècle, nous exposant à toutes les personnes en manques de ragots. Je ne sus comment je restais aussi insensible extérieurement alors qu'à l'intérieur je bouillonnais. Même quand je lui sifflais entre mes dents de se taire, il prenait un malin plaisir à en rajouter une couche. Plus personne ne parlait hormis lui, tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous. Je croisai le regard de ma sœur dont j'implorai le pardon. Je venais de ruiner son mariage, jamais de toute ma vie je n'eus aussi honte !

Ce ne fut que grâce à l'intervention de Blaise et de Pansy que l'attention se détourna de nous. Blaise avait agrippé l'épaule de mon concubin en prétextant jouer à une partie de Magicpoker. En sentant la poigne puissante s'abattre sur son épaule et ne voulant pas se faire démettre une épaule, Kyle devint muet et se laissa entraîner par l'ami des mariés. De son côté, Pansy engagea la conversation avec moi, comme si de rien n'était, elle fit même semblant que je lui donnais des réponses et s'exclamait suffisamment fort pour que toutes les personnes dans les environs comprennent que le scandale était passé et reprennent leur activité n'ayant plus rien de croustillant à se mettre sur leur langue de vipère.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que personne ne nous écoutaient, elle me parla normalement et je lui en fus reconnaissante de ne pas me parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts pour me vider la tête, j'avais encore un bourdonnement désagréable au niveau des oreilles et surtout un mal de crâne poignant. J'avais l'irrésistible envie d'aller m'enterrer à l'autre bout du monde. J'avais besoin de m'isoler et de laisser échapper toute ma frustration.

Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas vivre dans mes deux mondes à la fois ! Celui de la noblesse et celui du commun des mortels ! J'en voulais à Kyle de ne pas plus essayer de me comprendre sur ce point. J'étais à la fois haineuse et triste. J'avais l'impression qu'il fallait que j'opère un choix cornélien. Abandonné ma famille que j'avais retrouvé ou abandonné la vie qui m'avais accueilli quand j'avais renié mes origines. Aujourd'hui je mesurai pleinement les conséquences de la voie que j'avais choisie des années auparavant. Moi qui avais pensé faire le meilleur choix pour moi à l'époque, les conséquences qui apparaissaient maintenant me déchiraient profondément. Être libre et appartenir à la noblesse m'étaient impossible.

Soudain, Pansy arbora un sourire qui me sortit de mes réflexions puis j'entendis la voix chaude de Blaise :

_ J'ai convaincu ce cher McCarthy de rentrer chez lui.

_ Merci... murmurai-je déconnectée de la réalité.

_ J'ai parlé à Daphné et à Théo. Ils s'inquiètent de ton état moral.

_ Ah. Lâchai-je platement. Je suis profondément désolée d'avoir gâché leur mariage.

_ Ils ne t'en veulent pas. Ils sont juste inquiets pour toi.

Je poussais un profond soupire de dépit. J'étais fatiguée par cette ambiance, ces faux semblants, j'avais besoin de me reposer. J'avais toujours ce mal de tête qui m'empêchait de me concentrer correctement.

De plus, savoir que ma sœur et Théodore s'inquiétaient pour moi, ne me permettait pas d'aller mieux. Au contraire, je me dégoûtais plus encore. Ce devait être le plus beau jour de leur vie et je venais de le gâcher royalement ! Je ne méritais pas en plus qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi ! Je voulais disparaître de la surface de la terre pendant un instant. Le temps que je fasse le point sur ce que je voulais réellement et trouver une solution pour essayer de concilier mes deux mondes. Du moins ce que je pouvais.

_ Je vais aller me reposer à côté. Déclarai-je affable. Je suis épuisée.

Les deux amis des mariés me regardèrent avec compassion et j'eus envie de vomir. Je n'étais pas à plaindre, j'allais m'en sortir, comme je l'avais toujours fait ! J'avais bien pris à neuf ans la décision de renier ma famille ! J'avais bien pris la décision de devenir soignante puis accoucheuse ! J'avais bien pris la décision de rester auprès des malades pendant la guerre ! J'avais bien pris la décision de soigner Drago Malefoy ! Toutes ses décisions qui avaient façonné ma vie je les avais toujours prises seule et je ne regrettais rien finalement !

Je détournai les talons et je me dirigeai avec toute la dignité qui me restait vers la bibliothèque, le seul lieu où il n'y aurait personne et où je pourrais réfléchir concrètement à mon avenir !

Sur le chemin qui mène à ce saint lieu de la connaissance, je ne croisais personne. J'en fus soulagée, je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à faire bonne figure. Je poussais les lourdes portes en chêne et tous mes questionnements se dissipèrent. Je ne prêtais plus attention à mon mal de tête, ni à mon envie de m'isoler.

Il était là assis dans un canapé en train de siroter un verre de brandy. Je m'arrêtais stupéfaite de le voir ici. Il releva la tête vers moi et fut tout aussi surpris de me voir. Pendant un long moment, nous restâmes à nous dévisager sans dire mot. Puis, il fut le premier à faire un geste, il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je retins ma respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à une distance raisonnable. Ses yeux anthracites me transpercèrent, c'était comme s'il cherchait à lire en moi. Alors, plongée dans l'abîme orageux de ses yeux, il parla enfin :

_ Veuillez pardonner à ma mère sa discussion houleuse avec la vôtre, Miss Greengrass. Déclara-t-il sur un ton courtois qui m'horripila.

_ Astoria. Répondis-je au tac au tac.

Un sourire narquois vint fleurir ses lèvres et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. J'avais l'irrésistible envie de me blottir contre lui. J'étais bien, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à sa présence. Mais il me fit revenir à la réalité brutalement.

_ Nous avons un problème. Commença-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux, puis quand il eut toute mon attention, il poursuivit. Te souviens-tu de cette cérémonie à laquelle nous avons participé quand nous avions respectivement neuf ans pour toi et onze pour moi ?

Je hochais du chef, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

_ Nous avons participé à une ancienne cérémonie de magie noire. Nous ne pouvons-nous défaire du serment que nous avons prêté. Nous sommes toujours fiancés. Asséna-t-il.

Étrangement, je ne réagis pas comme je l'aurais fait. D'habitude avec mon caractère j'aurais tempêté. Mais là, je ne fis rien. J'étais si lasse de tout ce protocole et surtout je n'avais pas envie de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille pour un petit moment, rien qu'un petit moment.

_ Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, Drago. Dis-je en soupirant les yeux délavés.

Il montra des signes d'étonnement. Je pouvais me vanter d'avoir fait sauter le masque d'impassibilité du grand Drago Malefoy. Mais il reprit très vite du poil de la bête, comme on pourrait s'en douter avec lui.

_ Tient ce n'est plus Mr Malefoy, maintenant ? Ricana-t-il en s'amusant.

_ S'il te plaît, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer avec toi. Soupirai-je en le regardant consternée.

_ Et cette humeur aurait-elle à voir avec ta dispute avec Mr McCarthy. Il faut dire qu'elle était mémorable. Je suis certain qu'elle fera les choux gras de la presse à scandale. Et...

_S'il te plaît, assez... le coupais-je la mine lasse.

Il s'arrêta soudain et son visage reprit un sérieux déconcertant. Il avait même l'air inquiet. Il avança d'un pas et je ne résistai pas. Je me jetai dans ses bras qui m'entourèrent instinctivement les épaules. Il resta un instant ébahit puis il me pressa fermement contre lui à m'en étouffer, posant son menton sur le sommet de ma tête tandis que je logeai mon visage dans son cou.

Son odeur corporelle emplit mes narines et me fit sentir de suite en sécurité. Ses bras m'avaient horriblement manqués. Mais pas que cela, ses sourires en coin aussi. Je découvris aussi avec plaisir son timbre de voix parfaitement clair et une posture plus impressionnante, plus sécurisante aussi.

Je savais que c'était mal, que je ne devrais pas faire cela que c'était contraire à l'étiquette et dangereusement tentant. Mais dans l'état actuel des événements, je n'étais pas en mesure de me raisonner.

Alors j'en profitais. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'apprécier le contact. Je me promis que c'était la dernière fois que je me laissais aller ainsi, la dernière fois. Mais pour le moment une seule pensée occupée mes esprits :

_Drago Malefoy m'avait manqué_

Notes :

1 : la tradition des quatre éléments :

quelque chose de bleue

quelque chose d'ancien

quelque chose emprunté

quelque chose de neuf

J'ai choisis de respecter cette tradition uniquement par ce qu'elle est ancré dans les mariages anglophone.

2 : ces paroles latines sont celles prononcées par la mariée romaine dans l'antiquité. Puisque le latin est la langue utilisée par J.K Rowling pour les sorts, je me suis dit que mettre une référence latine était tout à fait plausible.

3 : tradition sortie purement de mon imagination


	10. Chapitre VIII

Chapitre VIII

J'attendais nerveuse dans le café, à une table en retrait, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Mes deux meilleurs amies devaient me rejoindre, elles m'avaient envoyé chacune une lettre après le buzz qu'avait fait l'article « Malefoy fiancé à Astoria Greengrass » dans Sorcière Hebdo. L'article était peu flatteur. Il disait que Malefoy pour montrer sa bonne foi avait accepté d'épouser la fille d'une victime de Mangemorts. L'auteur avait bien entendu précisé que nous étions tous les deux des Sang-Purs, « pas de mélange avec le bas peuple » avait ironisé la journaliste.

Il était toujours critiqué, on lui imposait l'épithète hypocrite comme à chaque fois. Mais quand je me mis à lire ce qu'il avait dit sur moi, je cru que j'allais partir en croisade contre l'hebdomadaire. L'article me qualifiait de : « petite fille fragile traumatisée par la mort de son père, étant d'une naïveté sans limite mais cupide ». Les adjectifs se contredisaient en plus, on ne pouvait être naïve et cupide à la fois. J'étais verte de rage quand j'avais lu l'article à l'hôpital.

Lorsque j'étais rentré tôt ce matin, Kyle m'avait fait tout une scène comme le soir du mariage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne démentais pas. Il pouvait être adorable et charmant, mais des fois lorsque la jalousie l'étreignait il manquait d'esprit et devenait un parfait idiot. Je m'étais défendue comme j'avais pu, arguant que démentir ne servirait à rien, qu'au contraire ils seraient pire que des charognards, mais il n'avait rien voulu savoir.

Alors, quand il avait reporté la faute sur Malefoy et l'avait insulté, je me dressais contre lui. Il m'avait fait une crise de jalousie monumentale comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Puis sachant que ça ne nous mènerait à rien s'il ne me laissait pas m'expliquer, je mettais enfermée dans la chambre pour essayer de dormir. J'avais entendu la porte d'entrée claquer puis je mettais endormie épuisée nerveusement.

_Astoria ! S'exclama Garance au côté de Lysbeth.

Plongée dans mes pensées je ne les avais pas vues arriver. Elles me rejoignirent et me firent la bise. Elles s'installèrent autour de la table avec moi et le garçon de café arriva pour prendre nos commandes. Une fois partie, mes deux amies me dévisagèrent aussi nerveuses que moi.

_On a lu l'article dans le journal et nous devons d'abord te dire que ton portrait ne te correspond absolument pas ! Je me demande où est-ce qu'ils sont allés pêcher ça ! S'empressa de dire Garance pour me rassurée, puis elle marqua une pause ne sachant que dire.

_Astoria, nous sommes inquiètes pour toi... Cette histoire de fiançailles, c'est quoi exactement ? Continua Lysbeth d'une voix neutre

_Une vielle histoire... Je ne m'en rappelais pas du tout, mais nos familles nous ont fiancé quand nous étions enfants, j'avais neuf ans. Je pensais qu'avec la mort de mon père le pacte serait annulé, mais non. Exposai-je en guettant les oreilles indiscrètes

_Comment est-ce possible ? Souffla Garance

_Nous avons signé un pacte de mariage inviolable... Si l'un de nous le rompt c'est la mort.

_J'ai lu un livre sur ça en rangeant la réserve, d'ailleurs j'ai été surprise de voir la quantité de livre portant sur la magie noire abandonnés dans la réserve de chez Fleury & Botts. Commença la libraire. Bref, il ajoutait que la mariée devait rester vierge jusqu'à son mariage sinon sa vie serait aspirée. Et je doute qu'avec Kyle vous en soyez au stade des baisers sur la joue. Donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ce n'est certainement pas un pacte de ce genre.

Je blêmis violemment, sans m'en rendre compte en faisant l'amour à Drago je m'étais sauvée la vie. Pourquoi est-ce que ma mère ne m'en avait jamais parlé ? Avait-elle oublié ou ne savait-elle pas les conditions d'un tel contrat.

Mes amies avaient suivis mon introspection intérieure avec sérieux essayant de déterminer mes pensées. Le serveur posa nos tasses sur la table et s'en alla je ne le remarquai même pas. J'ouvris la bouche, j'étais certes soulagée mais je ne comprenais plus rien ! Garance ouvrit la bouche à son tour, frappée d'une vérité stupéfiante, elle porta à sa bouche sa main pour retenir le petit cri de surprise qui allait franchir ses frères. Lysbeth comprit à son tour et je rougis jusqu'à la racine :

_Astoria, ne me dit pas que... commença la libraire d'un ton grave.

_Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Posa la journaliste avide de satisfaire sa curiosité

Je déglutis puis résignée je décidais de leur avouer ce que je leur avais caché si longtemps auparavant.

_De ma sixième à ma septième année de Poudlard.

_Mais il n'était pas là à ce moment-là...

_Je suis désolée mais je ne pouvais rien vous dire, le professeur Hoffmann m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, même à vous.

_Que vient faire le professeur Hoffmann dans cette histoire avec Malefoy.

_Justement elle a tout à voir. Elle m'a demandé en novembre de ma sixième année de soigner un de ses amis. Mais je ne me suis pas doutée un seul instant que ça pouvait être lui. Tous les jours je prenais la poudre de cheminette pour essayer de soigner ses blessures...

_Ça n'a quand même pas pris deux ans. Répliqua Garance vexée

_Détrompe toi ! Répondais-je sèchement. Il m'a fallu plus d'un an complet avant de trouver quelque chose qui pouvait le soigner. Au début, il me répugnait après une énième et violente dispute verbale, je suis partie. Mais je suis revenue, après ça on a établi une sorte de trêve...

_Et Galvin. Asséna Lysbeth.

Je savais qu'elle avait été amoureuse de lui bien avant que nous sortions ensemble. Elle devait penser que je ne lui avait pas été fidèle.

_Je ne l'ai pas trompé ! C'est arrivé après qu'il m'est quitté parce que je passais trop de temps avec... Malefoy.

_Ah ! Astoria pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé plus tôt. Soupira Garance

_Le professeur m'avait interdit d'en parler et puis... Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir... j'avais peur que vous ne compreniez pas...

_Voyons Astoria... grommela Lysbeth en se reculant pour croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Je l'aimais... soufflai-je la tête baissée.

Mes deux amies soupirèrent en même temps vexée et résignée.

_ Comment est-ce que ça c'est fini ?

_La veille de notre départ de Poudlard.

_Je me souviens que tu n'étais pas rentrée cette nuit-là et que tu n'as jamais voulu nous dire pourquoi... se remémora Garance son menton dans sa paume, l'air rêveuse.

_Euh oui... murmurai-je en rougissant légèrement. Bref à mon réveil, il n'était plus là, c'est notre professeur qui est venue me réveiller car vous l'avez prévenue que je n'étais pas dans le dortoir... Il m'a laissé une lettre.

_Il t'a abandonné ? Répéta Garance

_Il devait passer ses examens d'entrés dans la faculté de droit magique. Et aujourd'hui je pense qu'il n'avait pas tort du tout.

_Je ne voies aucune raison d'abandonner la personne qu'on aime. Répliqua acide Lysbeth

_Détrompe toi. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas que je supporte les regards de travers et les remarques acerbes des autres. Il ne voulait pas que je porte le fardeau qui est le sien... Et puis je n'ai jamais su s'il m'aimait. Éludai-je rapidement.

Elles me regardaient bouche bée, je me tortillais sur ma chaise mal-à-l'aise. Soudain je blêmis car je le vis approcher de notre table. Mais que faisait-il ici ?

_Malefoy ? Soufflai-je interloquée

_Bonjour Astoria... Mesdemoiselles. Répondit-il respectueusement. Il faut qu'on parle rejoignez moi à cette adresse dans deux heures. Ce livre que vous avez lu nous sera très utile je pense, si vous avez l'obligeance de bien vouloir l'apporter, j'ai quelques affaires à régler en attendant... En passant essayaient d'être discrètes, les murs ont des oreilles.

Nous acquiescions en silence, surprises par son intervention. Très vite il s'en alla pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Je reportai mon attention alors sur le petit bout de papier. Cette adresse ne me disait rien du tout. Il y avait quelques indications pour s'y rendre. Ce que dont j'étais sûre c'était que le café dans lequel il nous donnait rendez-vous n'était pas sur le Chemin de Traverse.

_Allons s'y. Marmonna Lysbeth en se levant, elle déposa le montant pour nos consommations à peine entamées.

_Je ne l'aime pas trop ce Malefoy mais il semble concerné par ce problème. Ajouta Garance en se levant à son tour.

J'obtempérai et les imitai. Nous sortîmes et d'un pas pressé nous rejoignîmes la librairie Fleury & Botts. Nous entrâmes et Lysbeth dévala l'escalier qui menait à la réserve afin d'aller chercher le livre. Pendant ce temps je parcourais les étagères à la recherche d'autres livres portant sur le sujet, finalement je ne trouvais rien. Notre amie libraire réapparut essoufflée, le grimoire aux pages défraîchies entre les bras. Garance ne put s'empêcher d'acheter un livre d'aventure, nous haussâmes les sourcils.

_Bah quoi ? Interrogea-t-elle en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules.

_ça te fera 14 mornilles et 3 noises (1) Annonça la vendeuse en passant derrière le comptoir.

Une fois l'achat encaissé, le grimoire n'ayant pas de prix définit Lysbeth me l'offrit, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le Chaudron Baveur afin d'avoir accès au monde des Moldus.

Nous sortîmes de la taverne et nous fûmes surprises du nombre personnes dans les rues. Nous slalomâmes entre les piétons, nous nous perdîmes plusieurs fois avant d'apercevoir enfin le café accueillant. Je me demandais comment Drago avait bien pu avoir connaissance de cet endroit. À ce que je me souvenais, il ne portait toujours pas dans son cœur les Moldus lorsque nous nous étions quittés.

Enfin, nous étions en avance mais nous décidâmes d'entrer. Nous nous installâmes près de la devanture pour apercevoir Malefoy quand il apparaîtrait. Nous déclinâmes l'invitation à consommer en prétextant que nous attendions quelqu'un.

Nous n'avions pas à attendre longtemps avant de le voir arriver.

_Ah Malefoy ! S'exclama le barman.

Nous étions étonnées de voir, l'ancien Mangemort serrer la main d'un simple Moldu en affichant un sourire sincère de plus ! Il échangea quelques banalités puis vint vers nous.

_Prenez ce que vous voulez, c'est moi qui paye. Annonça-t-il poliment.

Mes deux amies n'en revenaient toujours pas que Malefoy soit polie surtout envers Lysbeth.

Il s'installa à son tour autour de la table et un serveur arriva pour prendre nos commandes. Au début, le magistrat s'enquit de l'état de santé de la famille de Garance et celle-ci rougie de gêne. Il n'adressa qu'un signe de tête poli à Lysbeth qui le dévisageait avec ses yeux perçants.

_ Tu n'as pas eu trop de problème ? Me demanda-t-il avec une once d'inquiétude que je fus la seule à déceler.

_ Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis plus la gamine que tu as connue.

Son fameux sourire narquois étira ses lèvres et je fis la moue. Je n'aimais pas qu'on se moque de moi.

Drago sortit de son attaché caisse des parchemins jaunis. Nous rentrâmes dans le sujet, il nous montra son exemplaire du contrat de mariage et grâce à une loupe je pus lire les petits caractères en bas du contrat. Lysbeth ouvrit le vieux livre et fit un résumé des parties les plus intéressantes, Drago était très concentré sur ce que disait mon amie, parfois il ajoutait un commentaire. Lysbeth souligna de son doigt une ligne de texte et Drago sortit de sa mallette un étui à lunette.

_Tu portes des lunettes, maintenant ? Remarquai-je curieuse

Il me dévisagea un moment, ne comprenant pas ce que ma remarque avait à faire dans le contexte, actuelle, il leva un sourcil perplexe :

_Oui, je suis hypermétrope. Éluda-t-il rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur le sujet maintenant chaussé de lunette.

Je fus déçue, j'aurais cru qu'il m'aurait accordé plus d'attention, apparemment je me trompai. Une fois son résumé achevé, Lysbeth et Garance se levèrent d'un accord tacite.

_Très bien, nous allons vous laisser, cela est votre problème. Exposa Lysbeth. Tory si tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive n'hésite pas à nous en parler cette fois ci. A bientôt Tory.

_ Courage Tory ! Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger ! Affirme Garance en m'étreignant.

_ Malefoy. Salua Garance d'une voix sèche avant de rejoindre Lysbeth déjà partie.

J'étais reconnaissante envers mes amies, elles me soutenaient à leur façon. Je restais donc seule avec Malefoy et ça ne me déplaisais pas. Depuis le mariage de ma sœur, j'avais eu envie de lui parler, de lui demander des nouvelles, de tout simplement parler avec lui comme avant. Juste parler.

_Finalement ce n'est pas si mal que tu ais été mon infirmière. Dit-il avec son petit sourire narquois suspendu aux lèvres.

Je lui lançai un regard glacial, même si ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

_Je dois t'avouer que je ne compte pas me marier, tout de suite... voir jamais si je peux y échapper. Exposa-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

_C'est étrange, moi aussi je ne veux pas me marier.

_J'en conclue alors que chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut.

_Je n'avais pas l'intention de te demander ton avis sur mes fréquentation. Répliquai-je sèchement.

Pourquoi étais-je aussi emportée, il n'y avait pas de quoi à être en colère puisque nous étions d'accord. Il fronça les sourcils, sa mauvaise humeur commençait à transparaître, il fallait que je me calme.

_Je ferais en sorte de trouver une solution, à ce problème. Je te ferais part de mes découvertes. Exposa-t-il en buvant son café serré.

Je le détaillais, il me paraissait plus grand que d'après mes souvenirs, il faut dire que la douleur lui donner une posture voûtée, repliée sur lui-même. Son teint était toujours pâle mais plus cadavérique. Il semblait aller mieux, au fond j'en étais heureuse. Mais une question me titillait et puisqu'il était là, je décidais d'en profiter.

_Comment est-ce que tu fais pour supporter tout ce qui se dit sur toi ? Demandai-je curieuse.

Il planta ses yeux anthracite dans les miens et de suite j'y plongeai.

_Je ne lis pas les tabloïdes et je saute les articles qui parlent de moi dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Je ne réponds pas aux provocations verbales, quoique des fois je ne peux m'empêcher une remarque cinglante mais toujours en gardant mon calme. Et pour ceux qui me dévisagent, je fais de même jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent.

Je le regardais estomaquée, comment pouvait-il garder son calme alors qu'en lisant simplement un article sur moi dans le journal, j'étais hors de mes gonds !

_Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi ça ne t'énerve pas.

_Bien sûr que si que ça m'énerve ! Mais je ne leur ferais pas le plaisir d'écrire un article sur moi en m'attribuant, en plus de l'épithète hypocrite, impulsifs ou pire violent.

_Pourtant tu fais d'un nouveau département qui va te permettre de faire tes preuves auprès de la société. Je trouve simplement dommage que tu n'es pas plus de soutient.

_Je tiens ma promesse que je t'ai faite.

_Je sais et je me fiche de savoir que se soit pas pur hypocrisie ou non, du moment que tu arrives à tes fins.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et se recula sur sa chaise avec désinvolture.

_Tu penses réellement que je fais ça par pure hypocrisie ?

_J'en sais rien... Mais je comprends que certain le pense. Expliquai-je avec sincérité

_J'ai changé Astoria, je ne suis plus le Sang-Pur avec ses préjugés. Affirma-t-il

Un silence gêné s'établit entre nous. Il était plongé dans ses pensées pendant que j'essayais de les décrypter. Puis une autre question me vint soudain à l'esprit.

_Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses cet endroit ?

Il releva la tête et son petit sourire en coin revint poindre sur son visage. Merlin, que j'adorai ce sourire, il faisait me sentir toute chose ensuite. Il regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu as quelques choses de prévu ce soir ?

Si ce n'était une autre dispute avec Kyle en rentrant ? Sinon je n'avais rien à faire !

_Très bien, parce que cette histoire risque d'être longue. Gary deux Chilis s'il te plaît ! Héla-t-il le patron.

_Pas de problème, Fiston !

Je regardais l'échange stupéfaite, je ne comprenais rien à la situation. Effectivement cette histoire risquait d'être longue, mais aussi très passionnante et ma curiosité piquée au vif s'était réveillée. Elle tendait les oreilles pour entendre les révélations qui promettaient d'être croustillantes.

_La raison pour laquelle je ne me suis jamais énervé contre les personnes qui me jugeait de travers, c'est parce que j'avais un havre de paix... Le monde Moldu, personnes ici ne connaît mes antécédents, je pouvais donc aller où je voulais.

Je l'écoutais attentive, il m'étonnait de plus en plus. Le patron du café qui servait aux pressés un délicieux Chili con Carne, déposa sur la table les deux assiettes fumantes. Je le remerciai poliment et il me fit un clin d'œil. J'avais tressailli légèrement et Drago en avait profité pour arborer de nouveau son petit sourire dont il ne se départit pas de toute la soirée.

_Un soir après la fac je me suis retrouvé ici sans savoir véritablement pourquoi. Et j'ai rencontré Aleen.

_Aleen ? Sans le vouloir je sentis une pointe de jalousie s'immiscer en moi

_Elle m'a fait découvrir le monde des Moldus, je lui dois beaucoup. Grâce à elle et les huit mois que j'ai passé à ses côtés j'ai pu trouver définitivement ma voie, j'ai su grâce à elle comment je devais m'y prendre. Nous nous sommes séparés car son travail de journaliste la menait à s'installer à New-York. Nous sommes restés en contact. Elle écrit pour le grand journal Le Monde International.

Au fil de son monologue que j'écoutais religieusement, j'allais de surprise en surprise. Il parla de sa vie de Moldu comme il aimait à l'appeler. Il avait même loué un appartement Moldu sous les toits de Londres. Pas très loin d'ici d'ailleurs. Il me parla des habitudes Moldus et je sentais son émerveillement quand il me racontait leurs progrès technologiques. D'ailleurs beaucoup de mots m'étaient étrangers, mais je ne disais rien de peur de gâcher son enthousiasme. J'avais l'impression de voir un petit enfant face à ses cadeaux de Noël. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi et doucement la petite pointe de jalousie se fit une place plus grande en moi. Je regrettais de n'être pas celle à l'origine de cet engouement certain et sincère pour le monde des Moldus.

Je m'amusais de le voir m'expliquer, ce monde que je connaissais peu finalement. J'avais moi aussi mon petit sourire au coin des lèvres, mais celui-ci était attendris. Jane ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère détestait mon sourire, elle disait que mon petit sourire narquois, n'était pas toujours moqueur, il pouvait être aussi attendri ou sincère.

Le plat dont le nom m'était totalement inconnu jusqu'alors contenta mon estomac. J'avais l'impression d'être retourné trois années en arrière comme si tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières années avaient été une parenthèse dans ma vie.

Il aborda le sujet des lois chez les Moldus et les compara aux nôtres, son argumentation me convint que nous avions un système bien archaïque. Et je lui dis à quel point je trouvais révoltant que les sorcières devaient prendre leur congé de vacances pour accoucher et rester avec leur bébé les premiers mois de leur vie, en générale la plupart démissionnaient après avoir accouché et rare étaient celles qui décidaient ensuite de retrouver un travail. Il m'écouta attentivement et m'informa que les Moldus avaient mis en place les congés de maternité. Il m'annonça qu'il travaillait justement sur un projet de loi autorisant les congés de maternités, mais qu'il se heurtait aux mœurs et aux entreprises qui refusaient de payer des femmes qui ne travaillaient pas et d'en plus leur trouver un remplaçant qui serait rémunéré aussi. Je m'étais révoltée avec fougue !

La soirée continua sous le regard bienveillant du patron qui nous regardait à la dérobé. Nous rîmes une fois quand il me raconta comment Hermione Granger avait rembarré un homme qui avait la main un peu trop baladeuse et comment il prit la fuite en voyant Ronald Weasley arrivait. Il prit de mes nouvelles et je lui racontais ma formation, que j'avais quitté le nid familial. Il approuva mon choix d'être partie par contre je n'étais pas sûre qu'il ait apprécié que je sois en couple avec Kyle depuis presque deux ans. Je me plaisais à penser qu'au fond il était jaloux même si je savais que ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination.

Je voulais que le temps s'arrête, j'étais si bien assise en face de lui à parler de futilités sans avoir à m'inquiéter de quoique ce soit.

_Tu m'as manqué. Lâchai-je sincère

A peine les mots avait franchi mes lèvres que je les regrettais. Qu'allait-il s'imaginer ? Que je ressentais encore quelques choses pour lui. Non bien sûr que non, j'aimais profondément Kyle. Il scrutait mon visage étonné par ma remarque incongrue. Son sourire s'élargit alors :

_Tu ne vas quand même pas faire dans le sentimental. Ça ne te ressemble pas, Astoria... Répondit-il en ricanant doucement

_Ne ne te moque pas ! Répliquai-je d'une voix aiguë. Je te ferais signaler que celui qui est parti comme un voleur c'est toi.

_ Peut-être, mais je pense que j'ai pris la bonne décision ce jour-là.

_Oui je n'étais pas assez mature pour endurer tout ça !

_Je suis désolé que tu sois aujourd'hui mêlé à mon passé.

_Ne ne le soit pas ! M'exclamai-je fermement. Tu n'y aies pour rien, c'est les gens qui sont étroits d'esprits !

Il m'accorda un sourire sincère puis se leva tout en me présenta sa main.

_As-tu encore du temps devant toi ? J'aimerai t'emmener quelques parts. M'avoua-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

Savait-il seulement à quel point ses yeux m'hypnotisaient. Dès que je les captais, j'étais prisonnière de lui, il pouvait me faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Il me proposait de prolonger cette douce accalmie. Si je rentrais maintenant j'allais devoir endurer les paroles accusatrices de Kyle et je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'encaisser sans pouvoir me défendre. Je levai donc des yeux reconnaissants vers lui et glissa ma main dans la sienne sans hésitation.

Il régla la note, il échangea une poignée de main avec le barman. Celui-ci me tendit la sienne et timidement je la serrai à mon tour. Drago récupéra ma main et nous sortîmes du café. Il me traîna derrière lui. Je ne savais pas où est-ce qu'il voulait m'emmener, mais je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je fixais son dos large, ma main paraissait si petite par rapport à la sienne, il entrelaça nos doigts, je ne protestai pas je rougis plutôt. Et je devais avouer que j'aimais ça. Il nous conduisit devant un lieu qui portait la dénomination : cinéma. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler et pourtant je savais que ça allait me plaire, je regardais avec une curiosité non feinte les grandes affiches de ''films''. Il me tendit le programme et me demanda de choisir, parmi la sélection de ''films'' diffusés celui que je voulais voir. Même en lisant les synopsis je ne savais pas lequel choisir, alors au hasard je jetai mon dévolu sur : Charlie's Angels 2. (2)

Il leva les yeux au ciel et je sus que mon choix n'avais pas été le plus judicieux. Il demanda au guichetier, deux places et il nous acheta du maïs soufflé caramélisé – j'appris plus tard que c'était du pop-corn- puis il me conduisit dans une salle avec un écran blanc qui faisait tout le mur. J'étais à la fois anxieuse et impatiente, j'essayais de lui tirer des informations mais il s'amusait à me laisser dans l'incompréhension.

_Tu verras bien... répéta-t-il pour la énième fois agacé

_Allez ! M'impatientai-je en ronchonnant.

_Non !

Il campa sur sa position et éclata d'un petit rire discret. Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit et des images apparurent sur le drap blanc tendu. Je sursautai et il ricana discrètement. Mes pupilles suivaient l'action qui se déroulait sous mes yeux ébahis. Je ne comprenais pas beaucoup comment cela fonctionnait, cependant j'étais conquise. L'histoire n'était pas d'un grand intérêt, mais je devais reconnaître que j'avais ri ou du moins esquissé un sourire.

Le film terminait, nous restâmes pendant le générique et j'eus enfin ma réponse. Il m'expliqua comment je voyais des images sur un écran et bien d'autre chose. J'étais émerveillée et je ne me lassais pas d'entendre sa voix, j'étais pendue à ses lèvres que je dévorais du regard. Il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, enfin je l'espérai. Il m'offrit son bras et nous sortîmes du cinéma.

_Je te raccompagne chez toi, ton petit ami doit se faire du souci vu l'heure tardive.

Je venais de reprendre brusquement pied à la réalité et je ne voulais pas.

_Montre-moi Londres sous la nuit. Implorai-je les yeux brillants.

Il me jaugea du regard, essayant de savoir pourquoi je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi.

_Il y a un problème avec McCarthy ? Interrogea-t-il durement.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais si tu veux rentrer chez toi je comprendrai. Expliquai-je en revêtant mon masque pour me cacher derrière et ne pas être découverte.

_Très bien... soupira-t-il légèrement agacé.

Nous marchâmes sans but fixe tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Il fit la liste de tous les films qu'il était allé voir. Il m'avoua penaud qu'il avait essayé de convaincre sa mère d'avoir recours à une installation électrique et du chauffage pour le manoir. Elle avait refusé catégoriquement. Nous parlâmes du mariage de Daphné et de Théodore, combien ils étaient heureux ensemble. Et pourtant nous n'étions pas envieux d'un tel bonheur, peut-être que cela ne nous correspondait pas.

Nous arpentions la rive Est de la Tamise puis nous nous arrêtâmes face au Houses of Parliament. Accoudée, je regardais l'eau s'écouler lentement, nous avions arrêté de parler. Nous profitions de l'instant présent, cette nuit de Juillet était fraîche et pourtant je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi apaisée depuis longtemps. De temps en temps je jetais de petits coups d'œil à l'homme à côté de moi. J'avais vraiment l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, je comprenais enfin pourquoi il se réfugiait dans ce monde. Il était nouveau, il y a avait plein d'opportunité à saisir. Nous n'avions aucun compte à rendre à la société Moldue. Nous pouvions profiter des richesses de cet univers sans nous inquiéter de quoique ce soit. Grâce à lui, j'avais envie de découvrir ce monde nouveau, de partir à l'aventure.

Les cloches de Big Ben nous tirèrent de notre rêverie, minuit sonna, il fallut que je rentre. Avec un petit peu de chance Kyle serait déjà au lit.

_Il faut que j'y aille. Murmurai-je résignée.

Il acquiesça en gardant son regard rivé de l'autre côté de la rive. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et timidement apposa rapidement mes lèvres sur sa joue froide. Tandis que je me reculai en rougissant, il me scruta intensément, j'eus l'impression qu'il lisait en moi.

_La prochaine fois, tu me montreras quoi ? Demandai-je

_Ce que tu veux. Répondit-il avec son petit sourire narquois aux coins des lèvres.

Je souris débordante de bonheur, puis je tournai les talons pour trouver une petite ruelle qui me permettrait de pouvoir transplaner sans être vue. Je sentis son regard brûlant dans mon dos, courir sur ma nuque puis descendre jusqu'au creux de mes reins. Merlin que j'aimais ça !

Je rentrai chez moi surexcitée comme une jeune adolescente qui venait de recevoir son premier baiser dans le dos de son père.

_Je découvrais un nouveau Drago Malefoy_

Note :

1 : « 14 mornilles et 3 noises », j'ai repris cette référence de Wikipédia.

2 : j'ai choisi ce film uniquement car il est sorti le 16 juillet 2003 et qu'il me fallait un film qui soit sortie fin juillet. Je n'ai jamais vu ce film je n'émets donc aucune critique.


	11. Chapitre IX

Chapitre IX

À peine fus-je arrivée que Kyle me sauta dessus.

_Où étais-tu passé ? Me demanda-t-il abruptement

_j'étais avec un ami, on a discuté et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Expliquai-je fermement. J'ose espérer que si tu m'as attendu aussi longtemps c'est pour me présenter des excuses.

_Il n'y aucune excuse à dire.

_ Tes paroles étaient blessantes ce matin et puis je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! Terminai-je en partant dans la chambre, la colère commençait à me gagner.

Il me suivait ses pas pesants témoignaient de sa colère sourde.

_Tu étais avec Malefoy ? Hein, j'ai parlé avec Garance et Lysbeth. Et elles m'ont dit qu'elles t'avaient laissée en sa compagnie. Accusa-t-il

_Oui c'est exacte et alors ? Provoquai-je en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, nous avons juste essayé de trouver une solution au problème que nous rencontrions.

_ Et ça a pris autant de temps ! Je ne suis pas idiot Tory ! Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ! Moi aussi j'ai fait des recherches ! Explosa-t-il.

_Justement c'est le passé ! Et nous avons décidé de ne pas nous marier, si c'est ce dont tu as peur ! M'exclamai-je

_ J'aimerai bien savoir comment vous allez faire pour contourner le contrat !

_ Pour l'instant aucun de nous deux ne se marient donc il n'y a pas de problème ! Éludai-je. Nous allons trouver une solution ! Pour l'instant chacun vit sa vie de son côté. Je t'aime et je resterai à tes côtés.

Il se renfrogna et alla se coucher. Je me démaquillai dans la salle de bain, me brossai les dents avec acharnement pour évacuer la colère qui m'habitait. Je passai ma nuisette et allai me coucher à ses côtés. Il me prit dans ses bras et je ne le repoussai pas trop heureuse de ce moment de tendresse. Pourtant une petite voix au fond de moi, me souffla que je voulais à cet instant être dans d'autre bras. Je la fis taire, mais un doute avait creusé mon esprit.

Trois semaines passèrent, Kyle et moi ne communiquions plus, j'avais bien essayé d'aborder le sujet mais à chaque fois il faisait la sourde oreille et le sentiment d'impuissance et la sensation d'être seule pour sauver notre couple me pesait.

Au fur et à mesure, il avait perdu sa joie de vivre et sa mauvaise humeur commençait à me gagner. Nous n'avions plus eu de signes d'affections l'un pour l'autre, quand je voulais l'embrasser il détournait la tête. J'étais désemparée, je ne comprenais pas son attitude. J'en parlais avec Jane, peut-être qu'elle pourrait m'éclairer, mais à part la jalousie elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait pousser son frère à agir de la sorte.

Je n'avais pas revu Malefoy depuis et sa présence me manquait, j'avais envie de le revoir, mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Après avoir été de garde cette nuit, je me réveillai peu avant midi à cause d'un cognement discret au carreau de la chambre. J'ouvris un œil hagard et remarquai un hibou à la fenêtre. Je lui ouvris et lis la lettre qui m'était destinée pendant que le volatile se désaltérait. Drago venait de m'envoyer un courrier me demandant de venir le rejoindre dans son bureau au Ministère de la Magie. Je m'habillais en vitesse, pris un petit en-cas histoire d'avoir quelques choses dans l'estomac et me rendis en transplanant sur son lieu de travail.

Je demandai à l'accueil son bureau et l'hôtesse me dévisagea sans gêne, je lui lançai un regard noir et elle détourna le regard. Je fus fière de moi. J'arpentai les couloirs du haut lieu de la Magie, puis je trouvai son bureau.

_Mr Malefoy, vous attend Miss Greengrass. Déclara la jeune secrétaire à peine mis-je un pied dans son bureau.

Elle me conduisit à la porte à droite de son bureau, elle frappa et ouvrit la porte pour me laisser passer. Elle la referma ensuite me laissant seul face à lui.

_Bonjour Astoria. Me salua Drago en inclinant le menton légèrement

Je lui répondis d'un signe de tête et il m'invita à m'assoir sur une des chaises face à son bureau.

_J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, j'ai cherché dans toutes les archives de recensement de mariage entre Sang-Pur et ayant utilisé la même méthode qui nous lie. Et à chaque fois, les personnes concernées qui ont essayé de contourner le contrat sont mortes. La magie de ce pacte est puissante.

_Et aucune recherche n'a été menée pour contrecarrer cette magie.

_La dernière utilisation d'un tel contrat remonte à l'union de mes grands-parents paternels, ce sont les derniers sur le registre à part nous. Donc aucune recherche n'a été effectuée à ce jour car le contrat n'est plus usité à notre époque. Mes parents ont sans doute pris peur à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ont préféré assurer leur arrière.

_Ils avaient raison de penser qu'il puisse revenir... murmurai-je d'une voix blanche

_Je suis navré, Astoria mais nous ne pouvons pas faire annuler le contrat.

_Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave Drago, je ne t'en veux pas. Dis-je résignée

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il se leva de son fauteuil pour se rapprocher de moi.

_Tout va bien ? Interrogea-t-il suspicieux

_Oui tout vas bien, mon couple est en train de battre de l'aile parce que monsieur ne veut rien comprendre à la situation. Ça m'exaspère ! Lâchai-je dans un soupire frustré.

Je lui adressai un timide sourire, il n'avait pas l'air d'être désolé pour moi pour un mornille et tant mieux.

_As-tu déjeuner ?

_Non je viens de me lever, j'étais de garde hier soir, ce soir aussi d'ailleurs.

_Que dirais-tu de déjeuner avec moi ce midi ?

_Tu m'avais dit que tu me ferais voir autre chose.

_Très bien alors que penses-tu de ce programme ci : on mange un hot-dog dans le Regent's Park (1), puis nous prendrons le métro pour aller au British Museum. Bien sûr nous n'aurons pas le temps de tout visiter en deux heures mais on peut commencer.

_ça me va ! M'exclamai-je en retrouvant ma bonne humeur même si je ne savais aucunement ce qu'était un « hot-dog ».

Son sourire narquois pointa sur ses lèvres et je fis de même. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et je le suivis. Il indiqua à sa secrétaire qu'il partait déjeuner et qu'il serait de retour pour deux heures trente afin d'assister à sa réunion. Je le suivis à la trace, calquant mes pas sur les siens, l'allure fière. Les gens se retournaient sur notre passage et je ne m'en rendais pas compte, j'aurais dû, après tout nous ne passions pas inaperçu et j'avais cru comprendre qu'à part sa collaboratrice, Hermione Granger et sa secrétaire, il n'était jamais entouré de femmes.

Arrivé sur l'aire d'accueil de transplanage, j'agrippai son bras et il m'emmena dans le parc. Nous réapparûmes derrière un petit bosquet, à l'abri des regards. Non loin, il y avait un marchand de « hot-dog », il alla nous en chercher avec des boissons, pendant que je trouvais un coin tranquille à l'ombre. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc et je mordis dans mon pain. Ce fut la première fois que j'en mangeai et que je bus du coca-cola. Tout était nouveau et ma curiosité en demandait toujours plus, je retrouvais mon âme d'enfant qui s'émerveillait de tout, même d'une abeille qui butinait une fleur. Certes je n'étais pas blasée de la vie, je ne me lassais jamais d'aider des femmes à donner la vie. Je me disais souvent que la vie était bien faite en général. Je restais toujours pantoise quand je pensais qu'un spermatozoïde et un ovule, par leur combinaison donnait un petit être qui pensait, parlait et grandissait à son tour. Mais depuis quelques jours mon morale n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, alors les moments d'émerveillement m'étaient en ce moment vitales.

Une fois notre repas frugale finit, une autre surprise m'attendit : le métro. Sorte de train sous-terrain. Les wagons étaient bondés et il était difficile de se faire une place. Je fus coincée entre Drago et la cloison du moyen de transport. J'avais le nez dans son cou, son corps qui m'enveloppait, me protégeait. Je me sentais bien ainsi. Inconsciemment, je me blottis d'avantage contre son torse, il le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Je lui en fus reconnaissante, à cet instant j'eus envie de pleurer, d'expulser de mon corps la frustration de l'incompréhension de Kyle et son manque d'attention qui me faisait sombrer. Je voulais que Drago me réconforte comme lorsqu'il l'avait fait des années plus tôt après ma rupture avec Galvin.

Après une correspondance nous descendions à l'arrêt Russel Square. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens, après quelques minutes de marche, le British Museum se dressa devant nous. Nous débouchâmes sous une coupole immense, le blanc de l'accueil, me donna le tournis et en même temps sublimait l'endroit. Il proposa de voir les parties, sur l'Egypte ancienne et le Moyen-Age. Tout en me promettant que nous verrions les autres collections un autre jour. Je me réjouissais à la perspective de revenir avec lui dans ce lieu.

Après avoir contemplé la galerie des sculptures de l'Égypte ancienne, nous montâmes les escaliers menant au premier étage, nous admirions les tombeaux et les sarcophages ainsi que leur momie. Je reconnaissais volontiers la grandeur du peuple égyptien en ces temps reculés, d'une part parce que leur connaissance en médecine était fabuleuse, les étapes de momifications attestaient de leur savoir-faire et de leur connaissance en anatomie remarquable. Ils savaient quels organes retirer pour retarder la décomposition, ensevelissaient les corps sous du natron afin de dessécher les corps...

D'autre part car les femmes à cette époque connaissaient quelques contraceptifs, alors que chez nous dans le monde des sorciers c'était la croix et la bannière pour faire adopter ces dispositifs surtout que le gouvernement depuis la chute de Lord Voldemort mène une politique afin de repeupler la Grande-Bretagne en sorciers.

De plus Drago m'apprit que trois mille ans avant Jésus-Christ, les égyptiennes avaient le droit de disposer de leur fortune, d'hériter, de choisir leur époux, elles pouvaient occuper tous les métiers sauf celui de militaire, ainsi certaines étaient devenues : vizirs, pharaons, médecins, scribes, prêtresses, contremaîtres, peintres... Et fait plus étonnant par ailleurs, les femmes qui ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant ou qui n'en voulaient pas n'étaient pas mises sur le banc de la société ! Ce peuple et ses coutumes me fascinaient.

Malgré certaines coutumes et croyances qui laissaient à désirer comme cette chasse aux personnes rousses. Enfin aucune civilisation n'était exempte de barbaries.

Après toutes ses explications nous n'eûmes pas même le temps de voir la collection sur le Moyen-Age. Drago avait une réunion avec les hauts placés, il devait défendre un dossier sur « l'amélioration des conditions de travail des elfes de maison ». Le projet de loi rédigé avec Hermione Granger, comportait des sanctions pour les maîtres trop violents et exigeants envers leur elfe de maison. Drago avait ajouté en souriant qu'il avait dû négocier avec la jeune femme pour éviter qu'elle ne propose des mesures trop strictes, le monde des sorciers n'était pas prêt à faire autant de concessions, il fallait y aller petit à petit, dans dix ans ils reviendront dessus afin d'alourdir les peines et faire passer d'autres amendements.

Il soupira en pensant à la prochaine réunion qui risquait d'être tendue. Au fond, il appréciait bien Granger, je le voyais, leur unique rapport était de s'envoyer des piques cinglantes, mais c'était sa façon à lui montrer sa reconnaissance ou son attachement. Et je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle l'ait compris dans ce sens-là. Ça me rappelait quand il m'avait dit qu'il fallait mieux s'attirer les foudres de quelqu'un plutôt que d'être ignoré. Caché dans un coin du musée, nous transplâmes tour à tour.

Une fois arrivait au Ministère de la Magie, il me salua d'un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner en grande enjambée vers son bureau pour récupérer ses dossiers. De mon côté, je décidais d'aller passer un petit bonjour à mon cher et tendre, de bonne humeur. D'ailleurs le voilà qui vint dans ma direction, je lui adressai mon plus beau sourire et m'élançai vers lui.

_ Kyle ! M'exclamai-je

_Alors on s'amuse bien avec Malefoy. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents en me fixant d'un regard noir.

_Pardon ? Mon sourire s'évanouit, où voulait-il en venir.

_ Ne fait pas l'innocente ! Aboya-t-il

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles on est juste allé déjeuner et il m'a fait part de ses découvertes sur notre contrat. Me défendais-je en essayant de garder mon calme

_Et alors ? Interrogea-t-il sèchement

_Rien... Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour annuler le contrat. Expliquai-je en articulant exagérément

Son visage devint alors rouge de colère et il explosa en plein milieu du hall du Ministère de la Magie. Autour de nous les sorciers nous dévisageaient avec curiosité quand ils passaient à proximité.

_Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu es partie deux heures avec lui pour cette conclusion ! Merde ! Tu me prends pour qui ! S'emporta-t-il en faisant des grands gestes.

Il me jetait toute sa fureur au visage, mais je me devais de garder mon calme comme on me l'avait appris. J'étais déjà au cœur d'un scandale inutile que je me donne en spectacle. Je ne leur ferais pas ce plaisir et je ne céderai pas à la colère car je n'étais pas en tort ! Je n'avais rien fait de répréhensible ! Je serai et desserrai les poings pour évacuer la frustration qui me gagnait peu à peu.

_On a ensuite parlé. Parler est encore un droit je croie. Répliquai-je hautaine

_ Oui ! Bien sûr vous rappeler du bon vieux temps ! Quand vous couchiez ensemble ! Beugla-t-il, les gens autour de nous s'étaient arrêtés et regardaient la scène comme s'ils regardaient une représentation de guignols

_ça suffit ! Sifflai-je la mâchoire crispée, les ongles rentrés dans ma paume de main.

_Tu sais quoi Astoria Greengrass tu n'es qu'une sale petite traînée ! Cracha-t-il avec véhémence.

A peine ces mots insultants, rabaissants et surtout faux furent sortis de sa bouche venimeuse, je levai ma main pour l'abattre sur sa joue. Il avait réussi à me faire sortir de mes gonds, à me mettre dans une fureur sans nom. Mes yeux lui lançaient des éclairs, mes lèvres étaient pincées, mon teint livide. Je savais que j'allais regretter mon geste plus tard mais je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire, il fallait que son attitude soit punie ! Personne n'avait le droit de qualifier une femme ainsi quelque fusse son attitude ou son geste !

Alors que ma main amorça sa descente pour marquer la joue de mon ex-petit ami, mon poignet fut ferré. Mon geste suspendu en l'air, je tournai la tête furibonde, mais me calmai tout à coup en comprenant qui avait arrêté mon geste. Drago Malefoy me regardait sévèrement, je me tendis prise en faute et baissai la tête. Il porta ses yeux orageux à ma paume et découvrit des perles de sang. Il darda son regard sur Kyle :

_Vous êtes tombé bien bas monsieur McCarthy pour oser bafouer en public la femme que vous êtes sensé aimer. Claqua-t-il en le fixant intensément. Vous êtes un personnage méprisant et grotesque !

Je vis Kyle pâlir face à Drago qui le dominait en taille, lui conférant une prestance écrasante. Le jeune magistrat savait y faire quand il s'agissait d'intimidation.

_Retournez travaillé ! Déclara-t-il sèchement au reste de l'assemblée

Puis il tourna les talons en me tirant derrière lui. J'avais envie de pleurer, j'étais sonnée, deux années pour en arriver là ! Trois semaines avaient fallu pour détruire deux années de relation. Il y avait de quoi se pendre ! J'étais en colère contre lui, je savais qu'après la scène qu'il venait de me faire, je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner sa trahison.

Malefoy ouvrit la porte de son bureau à la volé, d'un coup de baguette rageur, la porte claqua, les stores donnant sur le hall se baissèrent. Il pointa sa baguette sur mes paumes et murmura un _episkey_ rauque. Mes petites blessures se refermèrent en un rien de temps. J'agrippai alors les pans de la veste de son costume, puis posant mon front contre son sternum, je laissai les larmes s'échapper silencieusement. J'essayais d'étouffer mes sanglots du mieux que je pouvais. J'étais une noble, je ne pouvais permettre à personne de voir mes larmes. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui, son autre main passait dans mes cheveux. Il ne disait rien et pourtant je pouvais sentir la fureur émaner de chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Soudain la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volé et Hermione Granger visiblement très stressée entra.

_Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu foues on a une réunion je te rappelle et on n'attend que toi là ! Je te préviens si ce texte ne passe pas tu vas avoir de mes nouvelles.

Je me raidis et mes sanglots se coincèrent dans ma gorge. Drago grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

_J'arrive d'ici quelques secondes ! Grommela-t-il

_Oh pardon ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement gênée puis elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Il soupira et me détacha de lui, sans le vouloir je reniflai bruyamment, son sourire moqueur éclaira ses traits. Je commençai tout juste à me calmer.

_Quand tu auras finit de te calmer tu pourras partir, ensuite je pense qu'il serait judicieux que tu t'installes pour quelques temps chez Daphné. Dit-il d'une voix grave qui me réconforta.

J'opinai du chef, puis il partit en fermant la porte derrière lui, son épais dossier sous le bras.

Une fois calmée, je me remaquillai puis sortis. Je saluai rapidement la secrétaire qui me lançait un regard désolé, que je détestai. Je transplanai chez nous. Une fois arrivé, j'ouvris ma valise et pris toutes mes affaires, je jetai un sortilège pour que ma valise devienne sans fond, afin d'y pouvoir enfermer toutes mes affaires. Cela me prit plusieurs heures, je jetai un coup d'œil de temps en temps à l'horloge inquiète de me retrouver seule face à Kyle. Finalement je rédigeai un mot à son attention que je déposai sur la table :

_Kyle _

_La confiance est la base d'un couple, nous avons toujours été d'accord sur ce point. Aujourd'hui je constate que tu n'as plus confiance en moi, au point d'imaginer des choses et surtout de m'insulter. _

_Ne cherche même pas à te faire pardonner, il fallait y penser avant !_

_Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, tu m'as trahi !_

_Je t'aimais sincèrement _

_Astoria_

Puis remplie de regrets et d'amertume, je transplanai chez ma sœur.

Elle m'accueillit et je lui expliquai la situation, elle fronça les sourcils quand je lui ai dit que Kyle m'avait insulté, elle me prit dans ses bras et me soutint dans mon choix. Elle demanda à leur elfe de maison de préparer une chambre, j'y déposai mes affaires et pris possession des lieux. J'appris quelques jours plus tard qu'elle avait envoyé une beuglante à mon ex-petit ami. Elle l'avait incendié devait tous ces collègues de bureau de la brigade des Oubliators. « Pour avoir osé sortir ces mots-là, tu ne peux être qu'impuissant, éjaculateur précoce sans oublier que tu dois en avoir une toute petite ! » étaient ces mots, je pensai que s'était Théodore qui lui avait soufflé ces mots mais en voyant sa mine stupéfaite au point d'en renverser son café, je pensai alors qu'elle avait bien dit cela d'elle-même.

Le soir même je partis travailler, je croisais Jane et je lui dis que j'avais rompu avec son frère. Elle voulut savoir quelle en était la raison et je lui répliquai irritée qu'elle n'avait qu'à lui demander. Sinon le reste de la garde se passa bien, Jane essayait de me remonter le morale et elle aurait réussi si je n'étais pas si fatiguée. Quand elle apprit de la bouche honteuse de son frère la raison, elle n'avait pas insisté car il était vraiment mal. Par contre elle me dit clairement qu'elle était de mon côté et que si je voulais « m'envoyer en l'air avec Malefoy et bien que j'en profite ! ». Sa remarque me surpris et m'avait arraché un sourire ; je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle.

Malheureusement, je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises, le lendemain non pas un mais plusieurs nouveaux articles parurent sur nous dans des magazines tel que _Sorcière Hebdo_, _M'as-tu-vu _(2) mais aussi à ma grande déception dans la_ Gazette du Sorcier_ :

_« La futur madame Malefoy, prise en flagrant délit d'adultère »_

_« Astoria Greengrass n'est pas la plus à plaindre : sa victime Kyle McCarthy »_

_« Astoria Greengrass la mante religieuse »_

Pour ne citer que certains. Mon monde allait devenir un cauchemar, j'en étais persuadée. Je décidai alors de ne pas sortir le nez dehors, sauf uniquement pour aller travailler.

Je reçu de nombres lettres, la plupart de magazines qui voulait que je leur accorde une interview. Je brûlais les lettres à chaque fois, en seulement quelques semaines j'étais devenue « la people aux scandales » ou aussi la « femme de petite vertu », j'en étais malade de voir tous les regards braqués sur moi à l'hôpital. Mes collègues aussi le faisaient mais une fois que j'avais parlé avec eux, nos relations reprirent comme avant. Par contre, j'eus une mauvaise surprise en ouvrant mon casier : un corbeau mort y avait été placé. Les parturientes me scrutaient certaine avec curiosité d'autre avec mépris. Je serrais les dents, leur adressais un sourire crispé et plaignais le futur enfant à venir en silence.

Ce mépris, cette jalousie aussi, me révoltaient. Car il fallait l'avouer, Malefoy était bien bâti et certaines ne se gênaient pas pour baver littéralement dessus, malgré son passé. Ce genre de fille me révoltait, elle ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez, elle ne s'inquiétait que de leur petite personne sans même accorder une attention particulière à la souffrance de Drago. Car je savais que son passé le hantait toujours. A ma plus grande irritation, j'étais maintenant assimilée à ce genre de personne gloussante et hypocrite.

Parmi toutes les lettres, toutes n'étaient pas de mauvais augure. Lysbeth et Garance me soutenaient et espéraient me voir chez cette dernière ce mercredi ci, j'acceptais avec joie. Mais la lettre qui me surprit le plus, fut celle envoyée par mon ancien professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal. Elle m'invitait à passer quelques jours dans sa maison si la pression médiatique était trop difficile à supporter. Elle me demanda si j'étais intéressée de manger chez eux, un midi dans la semaine. Je lui proposais vendredi midi et elle accepta, c'était la fin des grandes vacances et elle n'était pas tenue d'être à Poudlard. Je me réjouissais de pouvoir la revoir, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un moment. Leur fille, Calliopée, à Charly et elle, devait avoir grandi depuis que je l'avais sortie du ventre de sa mère. J'étais épuisée nerveusement j'avais grand besoin de changer d'air et l'air marin me ferais le plus grand bien.

Toutes les semaines qui suivirent, furent horrible ! Les seuls moments de répit furent les mercredi soirs et lorsque j'étais allée déjeuner chez le professeur Hoffmann. Kyle n'avait pas essayé de me recontacter, je n'éprouvais plus rien pour lui. En ce moment il était le cadet de mes soucis. Jane n'arrivait pas à me départir de ma mauvaise humeur et de mon air ronchon, malgré les nombreux efforts qu'elle déployait. Je reçus quelques insultes mais à chaque fois je restai digne, le menton levé et affichai un air fier que certain me reprochait.

Je n'avais pas revu Drago depuis l'incident au Ministère, mais il avait pris de mes nouvelles et aujourd'hui sa lettre illumina ma journée. Nous étions dimanche, je n'étais pas de garde ce soir, il me proposa de terminer la visite du musée. On convint de se retrouver au café où il m'avait déjà donné rendez-vous à 10 heures, la suite il m'avait dit que ce serait une surprise mais que je ne serais pas déçue. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir échapper à ce mode plein de préjugé, c'était étrange quand on savait que le monde Moldu en étaient remplis et qu'ils étaient les même que les notre aussi.

J'étais impatiente de le retrouver, je faisais un effort pour ma tenue et me maquillais légèrement. Je voulais lui plaire et je n'avais plus à cacher ce sentiment. Je me rendais compte qu'après toutes ces années il me faisait toujours autant d'effet. Aujourd'hui j'étais une jeune femme qui se préparerait pour un rendez-vous galant, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Qu'est-ce-qui te fait autant sourire ? Demanda Daphné en frappant à ma porte ouverte.

_J'ai un rendez-vous avec un charmant jeune homme qui doit me faire découvrir Londres. Expliquai-je en appliquant du mascara sur mes cils.

_Et ce jeune homme ne serait-il pas Drago ? Interrogea-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi, désireuse de potins.

Le rouge me monta aux joues et elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son rire discret. Elle avait des manières gracieuses et précieuses, elle me faisait penser à ces ballerines qui dansent avec grâce sur scène. A cet instant je me trouvais bien laide par rapport à elle et mon sourire se fana. Elle s'assit à côté de moi sur le petit tabouret de velours rouge sang face à la coiffeuse.

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse

Je me tournai vers elle et lui adressai un petit sourire pincé, elle s'était embellie, avait repris du poids depuis la fin de la guerre et avait mûri. Elle semblait sereine, elle avait trouvé sa place et un équilibre. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir pour sœur, nous rattrapions doucement les années passées à nous ignorer. Toute jalousie de cette époque avait disparue des traits de ma sœur, de sa façon de se comporter, elle était épanouie. A côté d'elle je faisais pâle figure. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mes parents m'avaient présentée et pas elle à Mrs Malefoy.

_Rien je me trouve juste un peu... fade. Confiai-je

Ses grands yeux de biche s'agrandirent et un petit sourire en coin apparue sur ses lèvres. Elle prit ma brosse posée sur la tablette et entreprit de coiffer mes longs cheveux ébène.

_Ce n'est pas moi que Drago a choisi... souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

_Comment peux-tu en être sur ? Interrogeai-je abrupte

Elle ricana un peu, mais je ne m'en offusquai pas, la curiosité fut plus grande.

_Quand tu lis ses lettres ton visage morne s'illumine... elle marqua une pause. Tu ne l'as jamais oublié n'est-ce pas ?

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation et les souvenirs affluèrent.

_C'est étrange, je ne l'ai pas vu pendant trois ans et en à peine quelques semaines mes sentiments se sont réveillés.

_L'amour nous fait tourner la tête. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce en mettant une pince en argent dans mes cheveux. Tu es belle Astoria.

_Moins que toi, regarde-moi je suis épuisée par toute cette histoire. Affirmai-je avec force

_Je ne suis belle que parce que je veux être belle aux yeux de mon amant ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement puis son visage se radoucit. Tu verras quand tu seras avec lui, je suis certaine que ton sourire réapparaîtra. Ai confiance en toi ! Draco n'est pas le genre de personne à faire des choses hypocrites quand il n'en est pas obligé. Il le fait uniquement parce que tu es... toi.

Elle m'enlaça ensuite et je la serrai dans mes bras. Alors c'était ça avoir une sœur ! Je me sentis soudain bien bête d'être passée à côté de ça pendant tant d'années. Je me détachai d'elle et lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant et sincère.

J'attendais dans le café et dès qu'il apparut, je retrouvai ma bonne humeur, un sourire fendit mes lèvres tandis que je me levai pour l'accueillir. Nous discutâmes de tous et de rien autour d'un petit café sous le regard bienveillant du patron. Nous étions allés nous promener, doigts entrelacés du côté de Green Park et Saint James's Park, nous passions devant Buckingham Palace et Westminster Cathedral, il me donna des explications et je m'abreuvai de ses paroles, me délectai de sa présence à mes côtés. J'étais heureuse.

Nous déjeunâmes dans un restaurant français, je goûtais quelques spécialités. Puis nous étions partis achever notre visite du musée. Nous restâmes jusqu'à la fermeture, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à 18h.

Ensuite nous avions déambulé dans les rues, encore bondée de cette fin de grandes vacances. Le soir il m'avait emmené dans un restaurant qui proposait de la musique jazz. Ce son qui m'était inconnu m'enchanta et nous nous mîmes à parler de musique. Il n'avait pas retouché à son violon depuis des années et je trouvais dommage que je ne l'avais jamais entendu jouer. De mon côté je jouai toujours du piano, après Poudlard je jouai régulièrement chez ma mère, ça la rendait moins aigrie, puis une fois que j'avais emménagé avec Kyle, je m'exerçais tous les dimanches midi au manoir des Nott.

J'avais passé une journée formidable à ces côtés, le concert était finit et nous avions descendu Regent Street pour passer par Piccadelly Circus, je fus soufflée par les devantures illuminées et tape-à-l'œil, Il m'avait ensuite mené devant la National Gallery et m'avait promis que nous irions. Nous avions ensuite rejoint la rive Ouest de la Tamise.

Nous avions un peu bu, j'avais pris du Gin Fizz puis un White Lady et sincèrement ma tête me tournait un peu, je ne tenais pas beaucoup l'alcool, même si j'avais apprécié. Je ne refusais jamais une coupe de champagne ou un verre de vin français. Il me regardait amusé et son sourire narquois était attendri, je mettais accrochée à son bras, autant en profiter. Je me sentais revivre à ses côtés dans ce monde.

_Merci, Drago... soufflai-je

Il s'arrêta et je me mis face à lui, avec mes escarpins, j'avais les yeux au niveau de ses lèvres fines, inconsciemment je passai ma langue sur les miennes.

_Je suis désolé que tu es à endurer tout cela... murmura-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

Je souris et posai délicatement ma main chaude sur sa joue froide, je le regardai attendrie.

_Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si les gens sont étroits d'esprit. Et c'est moi qui dois te remercier.

_Pourquoi donc ? interrogea-t-il en levant un sourcil perplexe.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lisser son sourcil de la pulpe de mon pouce.

_Pour m'avoir fait découvrir ce monde, je veux m'ouvrir d'avantage à ce monde. Et surtout j'aimerai que tu me le fasses parcourir.

Un sourire sincère illumina son visage et il passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

_ Avec plaisir. Retrouvons-nous tous les samedi ou les dimanche toutes les semaines. Je te ferais visiter Londres.

_Merci, j'attendrais cette accalmie avec impatience et elle me permettra de surmonter toutes ces paroles et attitudes blessantes. Chuchotai-je en nichant ma tête dans son cou.

Il posa sa joue contre mes cheveux et il resserra notre étreinte. Nous restâmes longtemps enlacé, le parfum de sa peau m'entêta, le temps n'avait plus d'importance comme d'habitude lorsque que j'étais avec lui...

_Je voulais ne plus quitter les bras de Drago Malefoy_

Note :

1 : je ne suis allée qu'une journée à Londres et à mon plus grand désespoir je n'ai pas pu aller au British Museum ! Tous les noms de rue, de monuments et de musées dont je ferais référence garderont leur nom anglais ! Afin de rendre crédible leur description - sommaire puisque je ne les pas tous vu – réelle j'ai utilisé le guide du routard de Londres qui date 1998. Il est un peu vieux sachant que l'année où les personnages évoluent est 2003. Mais j'ai fait quelques recherches surtout concernant le British Museum car il a été ajouté à l'édifice la « grande cour » en 2000. J'espère par ailleurs que je vous ferais un peu voyager tout de même.

2 : nom de journal sorti tout droit de mon imagination. Le titre veut tout dire.


	12. Chapitre X

Chapitre X

Chaque semaine il me faisait découvrir de nouvelles choses et ma curiosité n'était jamais rassasiée. Ces petits moments d'éternité étaient mon jardin secret. J'avais déjà découvert tant de chose à ses côtés : le cinéma, le métro, les ordinateurs... Pour éclairer ma curiosité il m'avait emmené aux Museum of the Moving Image, au London Transport Museum et au Science Museum. J'étais stupéfaite par l'ingéniosité des Moldus, il n'avait peut-être pas de pouvoir magique mais il possédait une imagination plus développé que nous, leur esprit était tourné vers l'avenir alors que le notre était centré sur nous, petite communauté. Nous nous croyons supérieur or nous avions tort, en tout point il nous dépassé, lois, mœurs, cultures... C'était mon avis.

Il m'avait fait découvrir le vieux Londres avec le Museum of London puis la semaine suivante nous avions fait une ballade sur les traces de Jack l'Eventreur, suite à cette promenade, nous étions allés au cinéma pour nous réchauffer de la morsure du froid de novembre pour voir le film From Hell (1) qui venait de passer au cinéma. Nous étions allés visiter aussi la Tower of London. Il m'avait demandé de lire les romans _Une étude en rouge_, _Le signe des quatre_,_ le chien des Baskerville_, _la Vallée de la Peur_ ainsi que tous les recueils de nouvelles mettant en scène les aventures du célèbre détective anglais Sherlock Holmes. Suite à cette agréable lecture il m'avait emmené au 221b Baker Street, un musée retraçant la vie de ce fameux détective, ce fut vraiment triste de savoir que ce personnage charismatique avait été créé par Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et n'avait donc jamais existé.

Nous étions aussi allé au Natural History Museum, je fus surprise de voir des squelettes et des fossiles d'animaux dont je ne soupçonnais pas même l'existence ; les dinosaures me fascinèrent. C'était étrange de voir des animaux empaillés, figés dans le temps, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient toujours vivants. Dans notre monde, ils seraient certainement animés, je trouvais cela dommage que nous n'avions pas plus accès à cette connaissance de la faune « non magique ».

J'avais regardé en sa compagnie les tableaux inanimés à la National Gallery puis au Victoria et Albert Museum et bien d'autre les jours de pluie. Bien qu'immobiles les peintures me semblaient respirer, grâce aux effets de profondeurs et de lumière. Je fis connaissance avec le célèbre peintre et inventeur Léonard de Vinci, mais aussi avec des peintres français tels que Cézanne, néerlandais avec Van Gogh... Je découvris les toiles des débuts de la Renaissance flamande et allemande dans l'Aile Sainsbury. Mais aussi des œuvres de la renaissance italienne.

Il m'emmena la semaine suivante à la Tuner Collection afin que j'apprécie le talent de ce grand peintre anglais précurseur du mouvement Impressionniste dont les paysages étaient illuminés d'une lumière époustouflante. On en avait profité pour aller à la Tate Gallery, situé juste à côté, j'avais rencontré Matisse, Picasso, Gaugin, Degas -j'adorais Degas avec ses toiles à la pastel-, Braque, Dali – et ses toiles psychédéliques-...

Nous avions visité le Theatre Museum puis ensuite il m'avait fait la surprise de m'offrir une place pour le soir même pour aller voir le fabuleux ballet classique russe : le Lac des Cygnes. Nous avions donc arpenté les boutiques pour nous trouver une robe de soirée pour moi et un élégant costume droit pour lui. Nous étions allés dans des boutiques de luxe et il m'avait tout payé, l'argent n'était pas un problème pour aucun d'entre nous et il appliquait à la lettre les consignes d'un parfait gentleman.

Le spectacle avait ravie mes yeux et mes oreilles. Bien conseillé, il avait réservé une place à la première galerie, afin que nous puissions voir, les figures géométriques que le placement des danseurs animés. Et je lui en étais reconnaissante pour cette délicate attention.

Après le spectacle, j'étais tellement excitée que je n'arrêtais pas de parler encore et encore, faisant des éloges à tous ces danseurs et danseuses. Nous marchions main dans la main comme si c'était habituelle, dans les rues de Londres, il m'écoutait et hochait la tête de temps en temps mais je vis son sourire en coin :

_ Tu m'écoutes ?

_Hum ?

Mi-vexée, mi-amusée par son comportement puéril, je lui donnai un petit coup sur l'épaule.

_Je plaisantai. Se défendit-il en rigolant légèrement

_Tu ne comprends rien à l'art de la danse classique ! Accusai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine

_C'était jolie... un peu long... avoua-t-il en captant mon regard.

Je souris derrière ma grosse écharpes blanches j'adorai passer tous ces moments de complicité avec lui.

Soudain des flocons de neiges fondues dégringolèrent du ciel, lentement. J'eus un soupire d'extase le nez pointait en l'air, un sourire niai apparut sur mes lèvres.

_Tu es vraiment une gamine, Astoria... souffla-t-il en ricanant.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et pris son visage entre mes mains pour l'approcher du mien. Il ne protesta pas.

_Est-ce mal ? Demandais-je

_Non au contraire tous n'ont pas cette chance. Dit-il d'une voix douce.

_Drago... murmurai-je en me rappelant du passé.

Cette phrase il me l'avait déjà dite quatre ans auparavant et pourtant je m'en souvins parfaitement, mon allégresse se dissipa, je plongeai dans ses yeux et j'y vis encore la douleur et le remord. Je lui caressais le visage distraite, j'appréciai le toucher, j'en souhaitais plus aussi. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'apposai mes lèvres contre les siennes doucement, nous avions gardé les yeux ouverts et quand je me détachais de lui et descendais de la demi-pointe, je lui adressai un timide sourire.

_J'en avais envie... avouai-je d'une petite voix

Il pouffa légèrement à cette justification que je lui avais donnée trois ans auparavant. Doucement, il se pencha sur mes lèvres et vint à leur rencontre. Le baiser fut doux sans empressement. C'était toujours ainsi avec Drago, nous prenions notre temps et j'adorai me laisser aller contre lui comme cette fois. Nos lèvres se dévoraient avec retenues, heureuses de se retrouver. Les baisers se succédèrent sans qu'aucun de nous de les arrêtent. Au contraire, j'en redemandais encore, alors quand il pressa sa langue contre mes lèvres je l'accueillis volontiers. J'avais la tête qui commençait à me tourner, mes jambes commençaient à trembler et je m'appuyais un peu plus à chaque baiser contre son torse. C'était étrange, Drago était quelqu'un de très doux physiquement mais il avait une langue acérée et j'étais la seule qui avait l'honneur de voir cette dualité surprenante.

Soudain, il retira sa langue, embrassa mes lèvres une dernière fois, puis s'éloigna doucement. Dire que je ne fus pas déçue était un euphémisme, j'étais hypnotisée, intoxiquée somme toute je le désirais ardemment.

_Je croies que ce n'est pas le bon moment... dit-il en prenant une voix détachée

_Drago, je ne suis pas en sucre !

_Je ne veux pas qu'on t'insulte parce que tu es avec moi !

_ Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme il y a trois ans ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! M'emportai-je blessée

_Non je ne vais pas te laisser ! Je n'en ai aucune envie ! Je te demande juste d'être un peu patience que toute cette histoire s'oublie.

_Personne n'oubliera ton passé, Drago ! Les gens sont bêtes ils ne retiennent que ce qui est mal ! Jamais tu ne te rachèteras complètement, il y aura toujours des gens pour te le rappeler. Répliquai-je catégorique.

Il me regarda et je lis de la douleur dans ses yeux, je me sentis horrible de lui avoir dit ça alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour faire avancer ce monde. Il était certainement le sorcier au Sang-Pur le plus tolérant face aux Moldus que je connaisse, mais qui le croira ! Mes paroles bien que cruelles étaient indubitablement vraies. Et j'enrageai ce n'était pas juste ! Désespérée je me jetai dans ses bras, m'agrippai à lui fortement

_Astoria... murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque

_Je ne fuirai pas, je t'ai promis que je ne te laisserai pas tombé.

Je le sentis sourire, il me serra fortement contre lui. Je ne pleurai pas, j'avais confiance en lui. Suite à cet échange nous nous quittâmes dans un accord silencieux.

Noël approcha et il me fit découvrir le grand magasin à renommé mondiale : Harrod's. Nous avions effectué nos achats de Noël ensemble, les boutiques Moldus regorgeaient d'objets exotiques et insolites, comme par exemple dans le quartier punk de Londres. Et surtout j'avais fait la plus grande découverte de toute ma vie : le magasin de lingerie Moldu ! Sans équivoque, les femmes Moldus avaient du goût ! Et nous malheureuses sorcières qui doivent mettre des sous-vêtements informes en coton parce que le monde sorcier était prude. Sans hésitation, j'avais traîné Drago dans ce fabuleux magasin et avais refait tout mon tiroir en dessous féminins aguicheurs.

_Non cette couleur ne te va pas. Déclara-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

_Pourquoi le marron c'est jolie.

_Oui mais ça jure avec tes cheveux ébènes. Le vert, le bleu, le rouge et pourquoi pas le violet mais...

_Bon très bien... cédai-je grognon.

Etrangement cela ne me dérangeai absolument pas, qu'il soit là avec moi, entrain de m'aider, non plutôt à choisir mes sous-vêtements. Il avait toujours son petit sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres et ça me donnait des frissons qui remontaient le long de mon échine. La vendeuse n'avait pas l'air de s'offusquer de nous voir ensemble et j'en fus étonnée, cela aurait été inconcevable dans le monde des sorciers. Mais le plus étrange, Malefoy en connaissait largement sur le sujet, il demandait même des marques particulières telle que : Orcanta, Lise Charnelle... Le rouge colorait légèrement mes joues, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. La vendeuse fut ravie de mon passage en caisse, j'avais dévalisé sa boutique et je me promis d'y revenir souvent. Et je notais dans un coin de ma mémoire de me faire faire une « carte de crédit ».

Noël arriva et je le passai chez ma sœur. Il le passait avec sa mère au manoir. Ma mère nous avait fait honneur de sa présence, depuis le mariage elle s'entendait mieux avec sa fille aînée, par contre elle lançait toujours des regards noirs à Théo. Je l'avais trouvé pathétique. Ma sœur caressait son ventre qui s'arrondissait de jour en jour. Elle devrait accoucher d'ici deux mois et les futurs parents attendaient ce moment avec une impatience mêlée à une nervosité. Pour ne pas les déranger en plus de la naissance de mon neveu à venir, j'avais commencé à éplucher les annonces immobilières sur le Chemin de Traverse. Justement un petit studio était à louer et le lendemain je devais aller le visiter avec Lysbeth et Garance.

Le studio était vraiment petit. 25 m² en tout. La pièce principale me servira à la fois de cuisine, salon, salle à manger et de chambre à coucher. Il y avait trois portes, une donnant sur un placard encastré dans le mur, l'autre donnant sur une ridicule salle de bain et la dernière sur un cabinet de toilette. Enfin le lieu était propre, pas besoin de mettre un coup de peinture sur les murs blanc cassé, le parquet craqué un peu mais ça faisait tout le charme de l'appartement. J'avais même une cheminée. J'avais accepté sachant que son emplacement me permettait d'aller à pied à mon travail et que je n'aurais pas d'offre aussi intéressante avant longtemps, or un bébé n'attendait pas. J'étais devenue enfin parfaitement indépendante avec mon travail qui me permettait de gagner mon argent. J'avais mon propre logis et je payais mon loyer. J'étais célibataire, je n'avais de compte à rendre à personnes, pas de contraintes, pas de compromis à gérer : j'étais libre. Et je décidais d'en profiter encore un peu.

Je signai le bail et j'emménageai quinze jours plus tard. Mes amies avec leur copain vinrent m'aider à déménager mes meubles. Même si à cinq nous étions suffisamment nombreux Théodore insista pour venir avec Blaise Zabini. Drago trouva même le temps de passer pour m'aider à monter par l'escalier ma bibliothèque - les sorts de lévitement n'était pas mon fort-. En fin de soirée, Daphné et Jane arrivèrent avec de la nourriture et à boire, nous avions donc improvisé une pendaison de crémaillère alors qu'un vent violent soufflé dehors. Nous bûmes un peu trop sauf Daphné bien sûr. Jane était complètement pompette et entretenait une conversation soutenue avec Drago sur les accouchements. Il avait l'air dépité par tous les détails qu'elle lui donnait.

_Bah oui ! Un bébé quand il naît il est tout gluant, fripé et il pue grave ! S'exclama-t-elle

Je voyais ma sœur et son mari la regarder bouche-bée face à sa tirade, je dus donc les rassurer. Lysbeth était entrain d'embrassé langoureusement son copain qui essayait de la repousser délicatement en lui disant que ce n'était pas le lieu pour passer sa main sous son tee-shirt. Je pensai qu'elle aussi avait trop bu.

J'avais passé une excellente soirée en compagnie de mes amis, étrangement je me retrouvai seule avec Drago. Il était fatigué, ses traits étaient tirés, il me confia que sa réunion avec ses supérieurs ne s'était pas bien passé et qu'Hermione n'avait pas arrêté de lui jeter la pierre.

_Tu veux rester ? Demandai-je avant de réfléchir à ce que sous-entendaient mes mots.

En effet je n'avais pas de canapé ou plutôt si j'en avais un puisque nous étions assis dessus, mais il me servait aussi de lit. Il ricana alors que je rougis davantage à cause de l'alcool.

_Est-ce ta façon subtile de me faire comprendre que tu veux me mettre dans ton lit ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix suave avec un sourire moqueur tout en rapprochant son visage du mien.

_ Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités. Répliquai-je avec le même sourire

_ Et toi que penses-tu de ceci ? Acheva-t-il tout en se penchant encore.

_Tu... commençai-je déconcertée par son souffle chaud dans mon cou.

J'étais soufflée, il venait d'avouer que ça ne le gênerai pas de me faire l'amour, mon cœur s'emballa et je restai muette.

Il soupira et se leva.

_Je ferais mieux de rentrer... Samedi soir tu es libre ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement

_Oui ? Pourquoi ? Demandai-je en reprenant pied à la réalité

_Lis ça ! Et n'oublie pas de te vêtir d'une belle robe ! Ordonna-t-il avec un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres

_Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire ! Répliquai-je vexée

_Profite bien de ta vie de célibataire affirmée ! Railla-t-il, puis il passa la porte de mon studio et transplana.

Je saisis le livre qu'il m'avait laissé : Hamlet de Shakespeare. Ainsi nous irions au théâtre samedi. Je me réjouis à l'avance et partie finir de déballer mes vêtements pour trouver la robe qui me mettrait en valeur.

Le lendemain après-midi, je passais mon après-midi à lire la pièce et j'étais tellement prise dans l'intrigue que je l'avais lu d'une seule traite. J'avais passé le jour suivant à trouver des chaussures qui iraient avec ma robe verte émeraude dos nu, j'avais trouvé un châle noir avec des fils d'argent entrelacé dans les mailles lâches se portant sur les épaules afin de me protéger du froid mordant de ce début de fin d'année. J'avais trouvé une broche en argent très ouvragé avec ses rosasses, elle me permettait de fermer le châle. Je trouvais enfin des talons aiguilles noirs vernis. Je n'en avais pas des aussi fin et des aussi hauts. Je trépignais d'impatience à le revoir samedi.

Enfin Samedi soir arriva, j'avais passé toute la journée à me faire belle : je m'étais épilée, avais attaché une attention particulière au maillot et avais choisis de la lingerie fine assortie à la couleur de la robe. J'étais certainement en train de me faire des idées, mais c'était trop tard, j'étais déjà lancée et surtout j'en avais envie. Alors pourquoi se priver ? J'entendis alors la sonnette de ma porte retentir. Je sursautais et me mis du mascara dans l'œil. J'étouffai un juron et me précipitai sur la porte d'entrée. Je n'étais pas prête tant pis.

_ Drago, tu es... toujours à l'heure... soufflai-je bêtement

_Je constate que tu n'es pas encore prête. Affirma-t-il narquoisement.

_ J'en ai pour dix minutes !

Et de suite je me précipitai dans la salle de bain, terminer de me préparer. Je mis un rouge à lèvre carmin et enfilai mes pendantes en argent. Je retournai dans la pièce et mis mon manteau, saisis mon sac à main et la pièce de théâtre au passage, puis m'avançai devant la porte.

_Allons s'y ! Déclarai-je essoufflée

_Tu comptes y aller comme ça ? Demanda-t-il assit sur le canapé d'une voix traînante néanmoins amusée

_Ma tenue ne me sied point ? Interrogeai-je en me tournant vers lui vexée

_Si elle te sublime mais...

_Alors allons s'y ! M'exclamai-je impatiente et troublée.

_Tu as oublié quelque chose ! Répliqua-t-il amusée

_Quoi ? Répondais-je un peu trop sèchement.

Il leva sa main droite, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, il tenait ma paire d'escarpin noir vernis qui devraient être à mes pieds. Je baissai le regard subitement et comprenant ma bêtise je me mis à rougir. Rageuse je lui arrachai de la main mes chaussures m'assis à côté de lui et les enfilai prestement. Je venais de me ridiculiser devant la dernière personne que j'aurais voulue. A côté je l'entendis ricaner et je rougis à la fois de honte et de colère. Il me tendit sa main et à peine mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, il mit un bras autour de ma taille et nous transplanâmes.

Nous arrivâmes dans une ruelle étroite, je tenais difficilement sur mes talons fins. Une fois mon équilibre reprit, il me prit la main et m'emmena manger dans le restaurant italien où il avait réservé une table pour deux. Je gouttais pour la première fois à des Spaghettis Bolognaise et je dû faire extrêmement attention à ne pas me tâcher. Il me parla des différents écrits de Shakespeare, de sa vie et m'étant renseignée avant je le pris par surprise. Il avait esquissé un sourire en coin : attendri.

Ensuite il me conduisit au théâtre. J'avais adoré lire la pièce, mais la voir se jouer sous mes yeux lui donnait toute sa portée. Le jeu des acteurs et surtout la mise en scène me transpercèrent sur place, j'étais prise dans la catharsis et étais dans l'impossibilité de m'en défaire. Je ne vis pas le temps passé et je fus surprise quand le rideau pourpre se baissa.

_ En voyant ton visage illuminé j'en déduis que ça t'a plu. Affirma-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ Très bonne déduction Sherlock.

_Depuis quand tu utilises des expressions Moldus.

_Depuis qu'une certaine personne me les fait découvrir. Répliquai-je faussement offensée.

Je me détournai soudainement pour me planter face à lui. Il se stoppa net et quelqu'un lui accrocha l'épaule son visage grimaça et il avança précautionneusement une main sur son épaule.

_Pardon. S'excusa le passant sans se retourner.

Je fronçai les sourcils je savais par expérience que Drago même s'il était assez douillet, n'aimait pas le montrer en public et à en juger par l'impact, jamais ce contact ne lui aurait arraché une expression de douleur. Ça ne pouvait être que... Mais pourquoi ne m'aurait-il rien dit.

_Drago ne me dit pas que tes blessures se rouvrent. Demandai-je soucieuse.

_Je ne voulais rien te dire.

_Et pourquoi ! M'emportai-je l'incompréhension se lisait sur mon visage.

_Je ne voulais pas que tu restes par principe. Lâcha-t-il en me regardant sévèrement.

Pendant quelques secondes je restais stupéfaite puis mon cœur se serra douloureusement avant d'être remplacée par une colère sourde. Il venait de piétiner mon orgueil, jamais je ne me permettrai de rester avec quelqu'un par devoir. Si c'était pour le travail, j'approuvais mais quand il s'agissait de sentiments je ne m'étais jamais voilée la face, sinon j'aurais essayé de récupérer Kyle.

_Emmène-moi chez toi. Ordonnai-je d'un ton professionnel pour me donner contenance.

Il soupira et m'emmena dans une ruelle lugubre derrière le théâtre, nous transplanâmes directement jusqu'à chez lui. Je n'eus pas le temps d'examiner la pièce, il se dirigea d'un pas ennuyé vers le fond de son appartement sous les mansardes londoniennes. Il baissa la tête pour éviter une poutre de séparation et commença à enlever sa veste qu'il posa sur le dossier de son fauteuil en cuir de daim. Me faisant dos, il déboutonna sa chemise à la lueur des rayons de la lune qui filtraient à travers les nombreux velux. La chemise glissa le long des bras et je remarquai quelques légères traces de sang, sur l'habit blanc. Il s'allongea à plat ventre sur son lit parfaitement fait au carré.

Pendant ce temps, je cherchais une casserole dans ses placards pour faire bouillir de l'eau. Grâce à quelques de ses indications claires et précises, je trouvai tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je l'observais de coin de l'œil, inquiète de découvrir ses blessures ouvertes. J'approchai avec la casserole d'eau bouillante, je la posai sur le sol et constata l'étendue des dégâts

_ Depuis combien de temps ?

_Environ deux mois, ça vient ça part. Je sens ma peau tirailler.

Je fouillais dans mon sac et sortie mon nécessaire d'urgence. Jamais je ne m'en séparai, on ne savait jamais sur quoi on pouvait tomber. Je mis deux gouttes d'alcool distillé pur avec des essences au pouvoir cicatrisant dans l'eau chaude, puis plongea un gant. Avec toute la délicatesse que je pus donner, je lavai son dos. Il ne broncha pas une seule fois, mais je savais qu'il était agacé par cette situation.

_ Ta peau est déshydratée, elle est plus sensible au niveau des cicatrices donc elle craquelle. Je vais te préparer de nouveau l'onguent que j'avais utilisé la dernière fois et je vais te passer une crème hydratante.

Il ne dit rien, j'étais mal-à-l'aise par le silence.

_Je ne serais pas restée par principe si tu me l'avais dit plutôt... accusai-je d'un ton douloureux. Je ne sais pas où tu es allé chercher cela.

_Si tu m'as soigné c'est parce qu'on te l'avait demandé, notre relation n'était dû qu'aux soins.

_Et quand je t'ai dit « je t'aime » je l'ai dit pour que les soins s'accélèrent. Répliquai-je cassante.

_ Je ne voyais pas comment ça aurait pu continuer entre nous une fois que je serais guéri. Avoua-t-il le remord transparaissait dans sa voix. Je n'avais pas envie que les gens te montrent du doigt. Les gens sont lâches par nature, j'en sais quelque chose. Ils ne s'en seraient pas pris à moi directement, je leur fait trop peur... Alors ils m'auraient atteint par toi. Et ça il en était hors de question. De plus je ne savais pas où j'en étais, ces sentiments étaient nouveau pour moi, il fallait que je me reconstruise. Toute ma vie, toute mon éducation reposait sur des principes qui n'étaient plus de mise il fallait que je trouve la force d'avancer...

Je massais son dos avec une crème hydratante, je sentais tous ses muscles tendus sous mes doigts, son travail le stressait énormément. Après ces révélations nous n'avions plus parlés.

Une fois que je fus certaine que la crème hydratante avait bien pénétrée les pores de sa peau, je me redressai et allai poser mon front sur la vitre inclinée fraîche, je regardais les toits de Londres, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'avais l'impression d'être la seule à me démener dans cette histoire. Toujours allongé, il avait tourné son visage dans ma direction et me détaillé.

_ Et maintenant ? Demandai-je d'une voix étouffée.

Il se leva dans un soupir et se dirigea doucement vers moi, je n'osai pas lever les yeux vers lui. Il approcha d'une démarche souple, et se tint juste à côté de moi. J'avais depuis longtemps retiré mes escarpins, manteau et châles pour être plus à l'aise pour les soins.

_Astoria... chuchota-t-il en remontant le bout de ses doigts du bas de mon dos vers ma nuque, je frissonnais. Tu m'as manqué...

Je fermais mes yeux et décidai de lui faire face, il me dominait de toute se hauteur et pourtant je n'étais pas si petite que ça. Je sentis ses doigts froids faire des cercles dans mon dos pour arriver à ma nuque, son souffle chaud caressa mon cou, un frisson violent m'agita. Un sourire narquois naquit sur sa bouche, Merlin, ses lèvres étaient mon péché. Je perdis toute mon assurance, je n'étais qu'une poupée de chiffon...

_C'est étrange j'ai l'impression que... ces quelques années sans toi. Je m'arrêtai pour déglutir et passer ma langue gourmande sur mes lèvres sèches, les yeux irrémédiablement rivés sur les siennes. Ont été mises entre parenthèse... Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi.

Il continua de se pencher son buste vers moi, je me cambrai en arrière instinctivement, jusqu'à ce que je sente sa paume de main fraîche se poser pleinement entre mes omoplates. J'étais dans l'incapacité de reculer. En avais-je seulement envie ?

Son souffle rencontra mes lèvres pulpeuses. Je tressaillis presque imperceptiblement et j'adorai. Je plaçai mes mains sur ses clavicules et exerçai sur elles une douce pression. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses deux étendues argentés. j'arrêtai de respirer comme suspendue dans le temps. je pu lire du désir qui obscurcissait ses yeux. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et je me décidai à fermer les yeux, abandonnée à lui.

_S'il y avait bien quelque chose entre nous... ça ne s'est jamais terminé. Assura-t-il en effleurant mes lèvres avec les siennes.

Je souris contre ses lèvres et ouvris les yeux un instant furtif, puis les fermèrent en même temps que lui. Il m'embrassa du bout des lèvres, encore et encore... Ses gestes n'étaient pas hésitants juste tendres. Mes mains grimpèrent jusqu'à son visage et le caressèrent habilement, tandis qu'il passa un autre bras dans mon dos. Nos bouches remuèrent à l'unisson et bientôt nos langues s'ajoutèrent à cette ronde sensuelle.

Combien ses baisers retenus et pourtant emplis de désir durèrent ? Je ne sais plus ! Suffisamment pour me rendre essoufflée et en nage. Il m'avait à peine touché et pourtant j'avais envie de lui au point que s'en devienne douloureux. Je le poussai doucement pour le faire reculer vers le lit. Il comprit et je sentis les coins de sa bouche s'étirer discrètement. Il s'assit lentement sur le bord du lit sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel. Je remontai mes mains sur mes cuisses soulevant le fourreau de ma robe de soirée. Je passai mes jambes de chaque côté de lui et repris son visage entre mes paumes devenues moites, je rapprochai son visage du mien sans pour autant réduire la distance à néant. On s'observait avec toute notre attention.

Une de ses mains remonta ma colonne vertébrale lentement alors que son regard était toujours accroché au mien. Son passage laissa une agréable brûlure, je me cambrai un peu plus sur lui. Il saisit le lacet qui retenait le haut de ma robe et tira doucement dessus. Le haut glissa sur ma peau satinée. j'inspirai profondément... Mes seins furent à découvert. Je n'avais pas mis de soutient gorge. Je souris et me penchai sur lui pour que nos bouches avides s'unissent.

Cette façon de faire l'amour si propre à nous, m'avait toujours manqué. Jamais d'empressement. Nous avions le temps. Nous prenions toujours le temps de nous découvrir, de couvrir l'autre d'attention, de lui faire ressentir qu'il était unique à nos yeux lorsqu'on accomplissait l'acte charnel. Nous faisions durer le plus longtemps possible le moment avant la jouissance. Nous aimions cette torpeur cérébrale dans laquelle nos corps étaient plongés. La tension était à son maximale. Puis ne pouvant nous retenir davantage nous nous abandonnions l'un à l'autre toujours avec une tendresse infinie.

Nos corps entremêlés, moites de nos ébats, reprenaient peu à peu le contrôle de nos sens, nous laissant détendus, apaisés. Nous reprenions nos respirations serrés étroitement et nous nous adressions toujours un sourire bienheureux et nous continuions de nous embrasser encore et encore, irrémédiablement tendrement.

_Ce soir, Drago me refit découvrir la porter du verbe « faire l'amour »_

Note :

1 : le film From Hell est sorti au cinéma le 30 janvier 2002, j'ai donc un sacré retard ! Mais je ne connais que lui pour illustrer le meurtrier en série.


End file.
